


The Sight You See

by Daichan795



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ALL Relationships have the time to shine, All Ex-Villains are Softies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Canon GTA Violence, Delirious is a Cute Waiter uwu, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Evan and explosives, Evan is Trying His Best, Evan just wants to explode things, Everyone is Gay/Bi/Pan, Everyone is an idiot, Everyone loves Jonathan/Delirious, Graphic Description of Violence/Death, Hurt/Comfort, Luke is the Bestest of Friends, M/M, Other, Protective Evan, Protective Everyone, SMii77y Knows All, Tyler's Potty Mouth, a lot of misunderstandings, delirious needs a hug, lots of them - Freeform, sort of not Police friendly, superhero au, teddy bear, use of slurs and/or homophobic language, yes that needs a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 70,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichan795/pseuds/Daichan795
Summary: Jonathan Voorhees has a very peculiar life. With juggling with his work as a server, keeping his identity as the infamous hero, Delirious, a secret, all the while trying to get his father out of solitary confinement; Jonathan really has his hands full. Not to mention suddenly having to deal with becoming the unofficial leader for a misfit of ex-villains. Luckily, he has help from an organisation of heroes led by the notorious hero, Vanoss, in keeping Los Santos safe. Too bad that the organisation hate Delirious with a passion. Add unnecessary feelings, secret identities, misunderstandings, and the fact that everyone keeps mistaking Delirious as a villain, and it’s a recipe for a disaster.





	1. Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me strength as I just decided to write another Multi-chapter story with my favourite boys. It will be long. It will be bullshit. There will be multiple times where I will end up staring blankly at a wall contemplating my life choices. But dammit, I'm excited! So please, enjoy ^-^  
No Beta, we die like men.

_ “Calling all available units: we have a Code 10 at Los Santos Jewelry mart located at 607 Commerce. Robbery. Suspects show to be extremely hostile and heavily armed. Reports indicate that there are three suspects, possibly all males. Two civilians are being held hostage. Law enforcement is already on the scene. Proceed with caution.” _

The sound of gunshots pierced the air as police cars surrounded the building, law enforcement already at the scene had their guns trained at the storefront, barking out orders to each other.

Inside the store, three men clad in all black barricaded the doors and windows. One of the men, wearing a dark grey ski mask, pointed his AK-47 at two women cowering in a corner. Next to him, the owner of the store lied dead, blood flowing profusely from a bullet wound on the forehead. He sneered at them, “Shut yer’ crying and stay put before I shoot ya.” 

The women only continued to cry, their throats hoarse as they begged for mercy. Annoyed, the man reached forward and snatched one of the women by their hair, her cries growing hysterical as he dragged her closer. “I said, shut up!” He growled, pressing the nuzzle harshly against her temple. Her cries dissolved to short heaves and hiccups, her cheeks drenched with tears. 

“Have the rats done well with our demands?” he barked, training his gaze at the other two men stuffing jewels and cash in large duffle bags. 

“Not yet, boss,” one replied once he finished zipping up one of the bags. The other helped stack the duffle bags near the entrance, careful to keep an eye on the other woman crouched low to the ground, whimpering. 

The boss bared his teeth, “slimy rats! Can’t follow simple directions.” 

The woman clutched in his grip began to cry once more as he drags her to the front of the shop, uncaring when her knees scraped harshly on the floor after losing her footing. With a grunt, he thrusts her forward, her face slamming painfully against the glass window. 

He smiled at the immediate response of the police. They stepped forward, guns held high. But they didn’t dare come any closer, knowing full well that the woman pressed against the window was a warning. 

“Listen her’, if ya don’t have a car ready for us, this pretty thing will have her brains plastered all over the walls. Got it?!” He screamed, and with the way the police force expressions darken, he knew they heard him. 

Behind him, the two goons continued to loot the store. With smiles on their faces, they talked of their future riches, eyes clouded with greed. Plans of escaping to another country, buying expensive houses and cars; one mention taking his family with him to live a better life. The boss’ lips curled in disgust as the two goons talked, snarling when the woman beneath him continued to whimper and cry. 

“Alright, boss!” one yelled, “the bags are all filled. I think we’re done here.” 

“About time,” the boss snaps, “you lot are so fucking useless.” 

The two flinched at the words but they managed to collect themselves. “Sorry, boss. But, we manage to get everything done! Now, all we have to do is wait for the car they promise and we’ll be home free.” 

“But, how are well going to escape with both the bags and the hostages?” One asked, motioning to the woman still crouching low to the ground. 

The boss growls once more, throwing the women in his grasp towards the other hostage. He watched as the two quickly crawled to each other’s arms, tucking their faces in the other’s neck as they cried. 

Disgusting. 

He takes a step forward, pleased with the way they cowered. “I changed my mind,” he suddenly spoke, tone light. The two goons look up in surprise when their boss straighten up, a smile present on his face. 

“I want you to kill them. They’re useless to me.” 

“W-What?” the goon on the left replied, shocked. “But, boss, we need the hostages to escape! They’re the reason why the rats haven’t storm us!” The other tried to reason, taking a short peek out the window. 

Outside, policemen were frantically talking on walkie-talkies as they barked out orders. A row of weapons of every kind were trained unforgivingly at the store. At this point, the group was surrounded. They would lose their immunity card if anything were to happen to their hostages. 

“Think about this carefully!” 

The boss ignored their words and cocks his gun towards the two hostages. The moment they notice the weapon, the two wept harder, their skin pale from how tightly they gripped each other. The smile on his face was purely sadistic, absolutely gleeful at the blubbering mess the two became beneath his feet. 

However, the smile dropped completely when the two thugs suddenly appeared in front of his vision. One covered the two hostages with his body while the other held his gaze with the boss, arms trembling in fear. “Y-You need to snap out of it, boss! Think about what you’re doing. You could jeopardize your whole plan, our lives are at stake!” 

The boss took a step to the side, gazing back at the two thugs curiously. 

“Please, let’s just get out of here. I can have one of my guys get us a car, we can-” 

The words were interrupted by a loud bang, followed by a choked gasp. The sound rang hollowly in the air. The man watched in horror as his partner slumped to the floor, his body rolling till it tapped lifelessly against his feet. The two women behind him shook harder as a terrified shriek left their raw throats at the sight of the dead body mere inches from their huddled forms. 

“Worms like you shouldn’t talk,” the boss replied calmly, kicking the lifeless body to the side. Satisfied with his work, he turns towards his victims, gun raised. “Now there are only three more worms to take care of…” 

The thug raised his arms, subconsciously using his body to shield the hostages, “w-wait, please! You can take all of it, it’s yours! I’ll even help you sneak it out, so please?” 

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the boss cocked the gun, the same sadistic smile curling on his lips. 

“Die.” 

“Die? Wow, that sounds like fun!” 

The boss whipped around and shoots at the direction of the voice, snarling. But, the bullets met pure air. Instead, his gun is suddenly retched from his hand, skidding harshly on the tiled floor. A large knife was embedded firmly next to the trigger. 

The boss was pulled from his shock when a thump was heard beside him, the cold steel of a knife pressed below his chin. 

“For a bad guy, you don’t really know how to shoot,” the voice from before cackles, swirling the knife teasingly along his chin. 

The boss grits his teeth, face colouring with fury. He swings his fist back with a roar, only to cry out in shock from the blossoming pain on his left shoulder. The newcomer tsked at the move, twisting the knife in the man’s shoulder viciously before yanking the blade from it’s captive, scoffing at the shrieks spilling from the man’s mouth. 

The thug behind them tried to use this distraction to make a run for it, but freezes in mid-step when a knife flies past him and embedded itself against the wall. 

“Wait your turn, please! Delirious is a little busy,” the new person sang out, and the thug turns around. Their gaze meets, lights of blue blazing from behind a white hockey mask, “be a good boy and stay there,” ‘Delirious’ says with a laugh, gripping the boss’ head before smashing it onto the ground. 

“Now…” Delirious sings, yanking the leader from their hair until he was at eye level. 

The boss could barely keep their eyes open, purple bruises already forming around his face. “Please…” they whispered, voice raw from screaming in pain, “have mercy…” 

Delirious hummed, blue orbs of light scanning the room. 

“Mercy?” Delirious asked, leaning forward so his forehead was pressed against the boss’, the latter shuddering at the cold feeling of the mask against their torn skin. The newcomer stared for a long moment, the intense gaze powerful and unforgiving. It was searching for something, something the man couldn’t even begin to fathom. His stomach plummeted, however, when those blue orbs of light disappeared and the boss could only gaze into a void of darkness. 

“Why would I give you that? Mercy would be wasted on someone like you. People like you won’t ever change.” 

The knife between Delirious’ fingers glinted in the poor lighting. 

“Close your eyes, ma’ams. It’s going to get ugly.” 

“No, wait-!” Whatever could have been said spluttered into sickening gurgles as Delirious thrust the blade from below his chin, the point coming out cleanly through the top of the man’s head. The thug closed his eyes as the hostages screamed once more, fear rooting him to the floor. A thump was heard a second after. 

He was next, oh fuck, he was next. 

The sound of footsteps made him snap his head up, hands raised in surrender. He tried to step back, but his knees buckle from fear and he crashes to the ground. When he regains control, the mysterious person stood before him, crouched low so they could peer into each other’s eyes. For the thug, he could only see those little orbs of light, shining brightly against the dark space of the mask. “P-Please, don’t hurt me…” he pleaded, his voice only coming out as a whisper. 

He could feel the hostages trembling next to him, their eyes wide with fear. 

Delirious inspects him the same way he had done to his ‘boss’, intense and captivating. However, unlike the fate of his boss, those glowing blue orbs stayed. 

“...You still have hope,” Delirious replied in wonder, standing back up, “you normally wouldn’t have done this sort of thing if you weren’t desperate, right?” 

The thug couldn’t understand what the other was talking about but all he cared about that he was still alive. 

“So!” Delirious continued with a twirl, startling the goon, “if you want to be a better person, you should definitely go turn yourself in. You would like prison! They’re not as bad as you think.” 

The thug was stunned, “y-you’re letting me go?” 

Delirious hummed, “yeah! Well, only if you promise to do your time and reform. You helped keep these ladies safe so I hope your time goes fast!” 

The thug, realising that he wasn’t going to be killed, jumped to his feet and quickly pushes the bags of loot towards Delirious. “Y-Yes, I promise! I won’t do this ever again, I swear!” 

Delirious grinned, “good! As Los Santos’ best hero, I wish you a brighter future. Be good for now on, kay?” 

Before the goon could nod, the police barged into the store, demands clear. “Get down on the ground!” 

“Oh shit,” Delirious replied rather calmly, quickly snatching his knife back from the wall, “time to go!” 

The police opened fire the moment they spotted Delirious but the mysterious man was too quick. He used the counter to leap up into the air and used the momentum to propel himself into an open air vent. An almost psychotic and childish laugh echoed mockingly in the air, only growing louder with each shot of the police’s weapons.

“DELIRIOUS!” Policemen screamed out in frustration, guns finally lowering after they were sure the damn bastard got away. 

After the shots finally stopped, the hostages quickly fled from their hiding spot and crashed into the policemen open arms, sobbing violently. The remaining thug fell to his knees, hands in the air. He was quickly taken into custody, the officers slightly surprised when the man didn’t put up a fight. 

Once the perpetrator was escorted out and the hostages were safely being treated, the remaining police force surveyed the scene. 

“The damn trash got away again,” a police officer grunted, clearly frustrated. 

“Heh, he always does,” another voice states. Some of the officers present quickly straighten their posture while the others narrowed their eyes in distaste as the owner of the voice strolled in. 

“Chief, what brings you here? I thought you had another case?” an officer politely asked, furrowing their brow when their partner grunted rudely. 

However, the chief didn’t seem bothered by the blatant disrespect, “Ah, I do. But, I had a feeling I should come here myself.” 

The Chief takes a look at the scene, his long trench coat fluttering lightly from the small breeze. 

Three people were dead. One from a bullet wound to the forehead, another from the eye, and the last one from a puncture wound beginning from the chin and ending at the crown of the head. The Chief chuckled lowly, reaching up to take off his two-coloured glasses, one side red and the other blue. 

“And I was right. Delirious never disappoints…” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

“I’m going to be late, I’m going to be late,” one Jonathan Voorhees chanted, skidding into an abandoned alleyway before sprinting down the narrow path. He quickly ducks behind a dumpster and takes a peak, chest heaving as he took a moment to catch his breath. 

Save for the random people walking by, the streets were barren. 

Once he was sure no one is following him, he sits down and leans against the dumpster with a sigh. He had been lucky that most of the police force were preoccupied with a larger incident downtown, all their units were split between both locations. While there was still an impressive amount of officers at the jewelry store, the confusion and lack of forces allowed Jonathan a cleaner escape. 

He should count his blessings, usually he had to dodge both the police force and their barrage of bullets. 

“For being all about peace, they really want me dead,” Jonathan grumbled, wiping away stray gunpowder from his clothing. After one more check that the close was clear, he quickly shoots up to his feet and opens up the empty dumpster. With a laugh, he dives right in, the lid shutting close behind him with a semi-loud bang. The inside was fairly clean save for the occasional stray wrapper or mysterious stain, so Jonathan had no problem with sitting on the floor of the dumpster. 

He pressed his palm on the right wall of the dumpster and widens his fingers. A short click was heard and a string of light appeared beneath his palm, slowly tracing his hand. Once complete, the light pulsed once before another click was heard. Jonathan took off his hand and made himself comfortable. 

Then, the floor beneath him disappeared, and Jonathan fell through. 

Giggles erupt from his throat as he slid down a long passageway, his body doing small loopy-loops from how windy the slide was. “Weeeeeee-” he couldn’t help squealing, using his arms to control his momentum. A few seconds later, the passageway brightened with light and Jonathan suddenly slid into the air. 

“Cartooooooonz~!” He screamed with a laugh, tucking his knees to his chest and spinning in the air. Gravity kicks in and he soon plummets to the ground. Instead of meeting the unforgiving floor, however, he lands in a firm, warm embrace. 

“Oof,” a deep voice grunts, and Jonathan feels muscular arms tighten around him. 

“You do know that we have a safety pad for you to land on, right?” Luke ‘Cartoonz’ Patterson, the owner of said muscular arms, said. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jonathan replied cheekily as Luke gently settled him down on the ground. 

Luke huffed softly, leaning back so he could take a look at him. “You’re getting better at not having blood all over you,” he said, eyeing the trail of blood soaking caked on Jonathan’s left sleeve, “usually you’re covered in it. “ 

“Luckily, I only had to deal with one person this time,” Jonathan replied before shrugging off his superhero ‘outfit,’ a light blue jacket and a dusted grey hockey mask with little red triangles on the top and sides of the mask. He handed his jacket to Luke, who took it with a sigh. 

“Why I always gotta be washing yo’ damn clothes?” 

“Because when I do it, you complain that I’m doing it wrong!” Jonathan retorted, reaching to the side of the slide entrance where multiple jackets identical to the one in Luke’s hand hung on a rack. He took one off the rack and slung it over his shoulder, his hockey still in hand. “Got anything for me, Cartoonz?” he asked Luke. 

Luke shook his head, “nah, I’ve been monitoring the situation since you left. The incident downtown has already taken care of so we don’t have to intervene. And the police are still cleaning up the jewelry store robbery. The goods news is that both culprits of these incidents have been captured, or in your case, dealt with.” 

The two walked to the front of the room where three large screens hung above them, the wiring all connected to a light-up keyboard and multiple control panels beneath the screens. 

“The downtown incident was a bomb scare so I was going to head over there as back-up while you dealt with the robbery. But, those _ assholes _ took care of it.” The screen in front of them lit up with a click of a mouse and Jonathan looked up as a news station popped into view. The station was currently playing a recorded video of seven individuals clad in superhero costumes fighting a very stereotypical looking villain all dressed in black. 

Jonathan crossed his arms and pursed his lips. He could recognise those heroes anywhere. Those seven heroes made up the greatest superhero team, they are Los Santos’ greatest defense against evil and chaos. Team Seven, that’s what they were called (the government had given them that name when they were first introduced to the public, and as you can tell, the government were not very creative). Having them around had sharpened up the drugged and crime-filled streets of Los Santos for the better. Jonathan was slightly grateful to have them around, it made his hero work less tiresome. 

However, he was more than positive that Team Seven couldn’t say the same for him. 

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, albeit half-heartedly, “at least you didn’t have to drive all the way there. I heard traffic was insane.” 

Luke scoffed, “I would have made it with my powers.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure seeing a red demon flying over their heads wouldn’t cause a panic.” 

“Not if they weren’t pussies.” 

Jonathan snickered quietly to himself as the news station continued to play the video feed. The two were well acquainted with what has happened after listening to police radios all day. They were sure they knew more about those incidents than the blond, suit-pressed man reporting the news. 

Jonathan crouched down below the desk and pulled out a pastel blue duffle bag with his foot, sliding both his mask and his jacket inside. Above him, Luke watched him curiously. “Huh? I thought you were visiting your dad. Why are you taking your stuff with you? Plan to patrol or something?” 

Jonathan zipped the bag closed, “it’s still pretty early. Who knows when I need to suit up again. I’ll just carry it in my car if I need it.” Once he said this, another news station pops on screen. 

_ “We are just getting word that the police will now be giving their public statements.” _ The scene changes to several policemen, including a few paramedics and a man dressed in a trench coat, standing behind a small wooden podium. _ “At around 3:45 p.m. two incidents at different locations occurred around the same time. One at Downtown, Los Santos at the Maze Bank Tower and the other at Los Santos Jewelry mart. The bank was a bomb threat while the jewelry store was an attempted robbery. As of right now, we are still investigating whether these two incidents are connected.” _

Luke fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

_ “Our police force on the scene of the Jewelry mart robbery have reported that there were four suspects involved.” _

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. “Four? No, there were only three. This big guy and two other guys.” 

The policeman continued. 

_ “We have reasons to believe that the terrorist known as Delirious may have been involved with the incident. Eyewitness reports state that Delirious had came into the scene and killed two suspects as well as the owner of the store, probably out of greed. The last suspect and hostages were spared from the same fate after our brave officers barged into the scene and stopped the terrorist from completing his plan. While we managed to obtain the last suspect, Delirious has unfortunately escaped capture once more.” _

“HEY!” Jonathan immediately protested, “that’s bullshit, I only killed one of them! The big asshole killed the owner and his own guy before I even got there. I didn’t even touch the hostages! Lying sons’ bitches...” 

Jonathan grumbled his complaints under his breath while Luke sneered, “of course they would switch up the story to make themselves look good. Makes me sick.” Luke rubbed encouraging circles on Jonathan’s upper back, “at least the detective guy you like so much can see through the bullshit as well.” 

Luke pointed up at the screen where the policemen have moved on to answering questions to reporters. There, the man in the trench coat and multi-coloured glasses was rolling his eyes during the entire thing. 

Jonathan instantly smiled, “Smitty! Yeah, he’s so cool! He always knows where I’m going to be but he doesn’t do anything about it. I think he’s the only one there who really knows what’s going on.” 

Smitty, chief detective of Los Santos Police Department (LSPD), has been tracking down Delirious since the first time Jonathan had started his hero work. From the handful of times that Jonathan had interacted with man, he has learned that eccentric detective was way too cool to be working for the police force. Despite his friendly attitude and soft appearance, Jonathan has learned not to underestimate him. 

On the screen, the microphones managed to pick up Smitty verbally snorting at the rather robotic and scripted answers his fellow officers gave to the shouting reporters crowding the small podium. 

Jonathan laughs, “Smitty always knows what’s going on. Seriously, do you know how many times I want to shit myself when he comes into the shop to order coffee? My hand shakes so bad when I give him his order, I’m surprised I haven’t dropped it on him yet.” He shuddered at the memory. 

Smitty usually visits his workplace as a waiter at the evening time when the shop isn’t so busy. He wears more casual clothing during those outings, his trademark glasses nowhere to be seen, and orders the same drink save for the occasional pastry or treat. If he didn't know that Smitty couldn’t recognise him in his civilian clothing, he was sure he would quit on the spot and hide the moment the man first appeared. Luckily, Smitty was chill even as a civilian. He politely ordered his food and treated Jonathan with respect every time they saw each other (something that sometimes wasn’t usually given to waiters like him). Even if Smitty worked for the police force, Jonathan can’t help but respect him. 

Suddenly, the reporters began to scream louder. _ “And now, we have a few members of Team Seven here to report their side of these events.” _

“Oh, this’ll be good,” Luke mocked, turning the volume up. Jonathan crouched down to fix his shoelaces, peering up at the screen with a frown as four individuals appeared in front of the podium. 

_ “Representing Team Seven, we have their leader, Vanoss, and his teammates: Early Bird, WrktheBoyWonder, and BigJigglyPanda.” _

‘Vanoss’ (a tall man dressed in all black with yellow straps around his torso, a yellow owl symbol right in the middle of his chest) stepped up to the podium. Despite the owl mask covering his face, you can tell he was incredibly uncomfortable. _ “Uhh, well first off, we’re sorry that we arrived late to the jewelry mart robbery. The bomb threat took most of our priority and power to neutralise the perpetrator. Luckily, the police force manage to deal with the incident at the jewelry and for that, Team Seven thanks you.” _

The response makes Luke snort, “what utter shit. They probably didn’t think the robbery was important enough to show up. They couldn’t even bother having their whole team with them. Honestly, what low-level villain needs seven super-powered heroes to be stopped?” 

Jonathan didn’t respond, eyes glued to the screen. Vanoss stepped down after hastily finishing his report and graciously allowed the heroes began to tell their side of the report. Unfortunately, the reporters and cameras kept their focus on Vanoss the whole time, successfully cutting off the other heroes from getting a word in. Jonathan could feel their frustration from here. Vanoss did his best to answer all the questions firing his way, confusion and annoyance colouring his tone. 

“The media sucks,” he simply stated, finally taking his eyes off the news. He would like to know more but he needed to be somewhere. “I’ll be gone for an hour, maybe two. Call me if anything comes up!” He tells Luke, swinging the duffle bag over his shoulders. 

Luke nodded, expression turning soft, “don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything while you’re gone. Tell me how it goes when you get back.” 

“I will,” Jonathan says, giving Luke a finger salute. 

He returned to where the slide ended and pressed his palm to the side of it. There, the wall in front of him split open and revealed a small space just big enough to fit one person. With a final wave, Jonathan stepped inside the space. He adjusted the strap on his shoulders and squared his shoulders. 

In a flash, a powerful suction engulfed the space, propelling his body up in the air. His hair swept gently on his forehead and eyes from the speed of his ascend but it didn’t bother him. A few seconds later, his ascend stopped just beneath the dumpster floor. He quickly pressed his palm above him, grinning when the floor opened up for him. He lifted his body and pushed open the lid of the dumpster, popping his head out with a laugh. 

A few feet away from him, a wandering homeless woman spots him. “Ah, Jonathan, I thought you would have found yourself a new home by now. A nice working boy like you shouldn’t be living in a trash heap like this,” she said kindly as Jonathan hopped out of the dumpster. She offered him a piece of bread but he politely declined. 

“Don’t worry about me, ma’am. I’m perfectly fine where I am,” he replied, patting the side of the dumpster. 

The woman tutted, “asking an old woman not to worry. Ridiculous.” 

They both shared a laugh. 

“On your way to work?” She asked. 

Jonathan shook his head, “a visit, actually. Maybe to the cleaners as well.” 

She hummed, “better go to the cleaners down the street. One of their machines isn't working properly. It’s mistaking pebbles as coins. Better hop over there before the nasty owner realises what’s going on.” 

Jonathan smiled, “thank you. I will. Take care of yourself, ma’am.” 

She laughed, “I should be saying that to you.” 

“It’s okay,” he replied, running his free hand over his duffle bag, “I can take care of myself.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

_ //Now entering: Vanoss. Early Bird. WrktheBoyWonder. BigJigglyPanda.// _

A robotic voice announced as four exhausted heroes entered their base. Two of them looked up the ceiling in disgust. 

“I really hate that damn voice,” Marcel ‘WrktheBoyWonder’ stated, flopping down on the couches stuffed in the corner of the room. 

“I never thought I would hate a voice so much. And I work with self-entitled bastards who like to talk about themselves all the time,” Anthony ‘BigJigglyPanda’ grumbled. 

“Evan already tried to convince the engineers to change it but they ignored him. If they won’t listen to him, then they definitely won’t listen to us,” Brock ‘Early Bird’ sighed, offering the last person to enter a water bottle. 

“They won’t listen to_ the _Vanoss? Damn, we’re going to be stuck with this robotic bitch forever,” Marcel moaned, stuffing his face into the couch cushion. 

Evan shrugged his shoulders helplessly, “I told them the announcement thing was unnecessary but they said that it was needed so other people who visit us will know who we are.” 

Anthony scoffed, “people shouldn’t be visiting us in the first place. This is supposed to be **our **base.” 

“And if they want to know our names, they could, oh I don’t know, ask us?” Brock said incredulously, slipping his bald eagle mask off his face. 

Evan kept quiet as the others grumbled to themselves. While he knew that the robotic announcement genuinely annoyed them, it was not the root of the team’s foul mood. No, it was the incident with the robbery that has them all ruffled. 

The bomb threat at the Maze Bank Tower was no simple feat. The villain of the week had the entire place wired with bombs on every corner. Apparently, they had a vendetta with the owner of the bank. While the villain took no effort to take down, it took the entire team to locate and neutralise the bombs. Because of that, they heard too late about the robbery taking place. They were lucky that the police managed to handle the situation this time, but the ‘what ifs’ plagued their minds. 

It hurts more to know that the robbery took place on their own turf. To them, it was as if they couldn’t protect their own home from danger. The bomb threat took all their priority, thousands of people would have lost their lives if they didn’t stop it on time. But, that didn’t stop them from feeling a little bit regretful. 

“...Where are the others? Are they still at the bank?” Brock asked, trying to break the silence. 

“Scotty texted me a little while ago. They just finished disposing the bombs and making the reporters happy. They should be here any minute now,” Anthony answered. 

Marcel took off his hood and mask, grimacing from the feeling of sweat sticking onto his cheek. He wiped it away and set the mask down next to Brock’s, slightly grateful he didn’t have to wear a full face mask. 

Evan did the same with his owl mask, running his fingers through his sweaty long hair. “Anyone have a hair tie?” he asked, disappointed when the others shook his head. He dropped his hand with a sigh, a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. 

Then, the robotic voice returned. 

_ //Now entering: Wildcat. 407. Daithi De Nogla.// _

Everyone in the room turned to the entrance where the rest of their teammates finally arrived. They looked equally grumpy, their clothes slightly tattered. 

“Fucking bitch with his fucking bombs,” Tyler ‘Wildcat’ swore, throwing his helmet and pig mask on the table, “if Nogla didn’t use his sonic blast in time, the bitch would’ve blown the whole place up. With us in it.” 

“I almost messed up and hit one of the bombs instead,” David ‘Nogla’ admitted, accent slightly thick, “the guy kept runnin’ away.” 

“Hah, I would too if someone with a supercharged bat was trying to hit me,” Tyler said with a smirk, patting Scotty ‘407’ on the back. 

Scotty grinned, “he’s lucky I missed him. I would have had a villain barbeque.” 

Most of them groaned. 

“God, a barbeque sounds fucking delicious right now. I propose we go out and eat just that.” A chorus of agreement filled the room, the thought of food filled their mouths with saliva. 

However, before they could get up, the robotic voice came back. 

_ //Agents 53, 59, and 34 have requested access// _

“Access denied,” Tyler quickly hissed, he and the rest of the group quickly slipping back on their disguises. 

A minute later, multiple footsteps were heard. 

“I’m afraid that command is overruled,” a calm voice replied. The heroes stood tall as three agents and four police officers entered the room. The police officers dutifully stood to the side while the agents walked towards the group. Their presence irked the superheroes. 

“What can we do for you, gentlemen?” Brock asked politely, his smile tight. 

Agent 59 regarded him, sunglasses glinting. “We are sorry for coming unnoticed, but we were ordered to come here and congratulate you on a job well done.” 

“You were ‘ordered’ to congratulate us? Great, thanks for that. You can leave now,” Marcel dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

The agents didn’t budge. 

“We also came to brief you on what could have been done better in accordance with today’s performance.” 

The mood in the room turned sour. The officers in back shuffled their feet awkwardly, two of them pressed their hand above their weapon from how stifling the room became. 

“Yeah? Well, you can do that later. We still have things to clean up and people to save. Though, I’m sure you and your people can’t relate,” Tyler snapped, smirking under his mask at the way the agent’s lips smoothed out. Marcel and Scotty hid their snickers under their hands while the others laughed quietly under their masks. 

“We only wish to better your teamwork,” Agent 53 replied, adjusting their sunglasses, “as you are well aware, the government funds all of your equipment, as well as the technology powering some of your suits. We would hate to see all of that taken away should your work be less… satisfactory.” 

The snickering stopped. Not even their mask could hide their stormy expressions. 

“...Yes. We are aware,” Evan replied tightly. 

The agents nodded their heads, pleased. “Then we should continue with the briefing. Officers, if you please,” agent 34 stated, snapping the officers to attention. 

“Y-Yes, um, if you excuse me,” one officer stammered, walking towards them. 

The heroes shuffled closer and took their seats around a circular table, swirling their chairs around so they could face the officers and other occupants in the room. “Alright, ‘brief us.’” 

The officer took a few seconds to gather his bearings (he was standing in front of Los Santos greatest defense, his legs shook just by being near them). Then, he began the briefing, starting with the bomb threat. 

Brock, David, and Anthony did their best to look interested in the discussion, unlike the others who didn’t bother to hide their bored expressions and postures. No disrespect to the officer but they knew everything already. Tyler rolled his eyes when the briefing got to the moments of capture, “we were the ones who caught him. Of course we know about this, dipshits…” he muttered under his breath, shooting a glare at the agents standing arrogantly behind them. 

The discussion continued on, all the way to where Scotty, David, and Tyler talked with reporters on site. 

“You should really work on your mannerism. You are representatives of Los Santos, it shouldn’t be hard to have some class,” agent 34 reprimand Tyler, who crushed an empty water bottle in his fist at his words. 

“I don’t remember people etiquette being in the contract,” he replied rather calmly, making eye contact with the agents as he accurately threw the crushed bottle into a nearby trash bin, “so I can do and say as I fucking please.” 

The agents frowned. 

Luckily, the officer quickly stepped in. “A-Anyways, that is all for the bomb threat at Maze Bank Tower. My colleagues will now finish the briefing with the robbery at Jewelry mart.” 

At that, everyone straightened up. 

“Right, please continue,” Brock urged. 

The last two officers stepped up, one fully in uniform while the other wore a long trench coat. The one in uniform began to speak. 

“The robbery took place at the same time as the bomb threat, exactly 3:45 p.m. Three suspects came into the store in guise as paying customers. They then proceed to pull out their weapons and shoot at the display cases, scaring away most of the people in the store. However, they managed to capture two hostages, both of them females in their thirties. The women appeared to be buying friendship rings for each other before the attack happened.” 

“The two ladies were not friends, they were a couple. They were trying out wedding rings in hopes to marry each other in the fall,” the officer in the trench coat interrupted, features hard, “they told me themselves when I checked up on them.” 

The officer’s face immediately pinched in disgust. “They were friends,” he stated once again, making the man in the trench coat glare. 

Everyone in the room, excluding the agents, frowned. 

The officer continued, “because of the hostages, we could not get near the storefront. To make the situation worse, the villain known as Delirious made an appearance.” 

Evan jolted forward while the rest of the heroes raised their eyebrows in surprise. 

“Wait, really?” Scotty asked, leaning forward, “did he stop the attack?” 

The officer looked at him with a scandalised expression, “of course not! We have reasons to believe that he was the mastermind of the whole plan.” 

“And those reasons are…?” the man in the trench coat asked. 

The officer ignored him, “at 4:13 p.m. gunshots were heard. We charged forward, fearing that the suspects have hurt the hostages. To our horror, we found two of the suspects, including the owner of the store, dead. Delirious was hovering over the last suspect and the hostages, no doubt ready to strike them. We quickly took aim and fired, but the fiend was too quick and fled. Luckily, we were able to safely escort the hostages out and capture the last suspect.” 

The heroes soaked in the information, eyes narrowed. Evan especially took the information to heart, clenching his fist. Of course ‘Delirious’ was involved. That bastard has been showing up more and more these days causing trouble. From all the villains and people he had faced, **he** was the only one who he could never beat. 

Just thinking about him made his blood boil. 

The man in the trench coat suddenly sighed, making Evan snap to attention, “how many times do I have to tell everyone? The owner was dead before Delirious even got there and the death of the first suspect couldn’t have been him, Delirious doesn’t use guns as a weapon. Only the one with a puncture wound to the chin and head was his doing.” 

The officer next to him scowled, “how could you possibly know that, you weren’t there when this took place. What proof do you have?!” 

“Uhh, how about the footage from your body cam that shows the owner already dead on the floor before Delirious showed up? Or the analysis of the bullet wounds from the Forensic team that tells us exactly what time and what weapons were used to kill them? Or how about the confession we received from the surviving thug who _ admitted _ their boss was the one that killed both the owner and his partner in cold blood?” The other shot back, his multi-coloured glasses sliding down his nose from his sudden movement. 

“Enough,” Agent 53 spoke, “it does not matter whether he killed one or three. The does not change the fact that he did indeed kill someone.” 

The man in the trench coat scoffed,” and why is that a big deal? Come on boys, don’t act as if we haven’t killed someone now and then, not in the line of work that we do. Even your golden boys over there have gotten their hands dirty at one point.” 

The heroes straightened their backs in surprise at the sudden statement, a few even wincing at the bold words. 

All three agents stood tall, lips thin, “the difference is that this person is obviously acting on his own without thinking of the consequences. We have a system of punishment for a reason, none of these people receive justice if they are simply slaughtered. I don’t see why you are even trying to justify a villain’s actions, officer.” 

The other simply grinned. 

Scotty rubbed at his temple before loudly standing up from his chair. He strolled to the end of the room, rudely pushing the agents out of the way, and sat back down on a comfy black chair in front of a very large screen. 

With a few licks of a keyboard the screen lights up and a blurry picture of a masked individual popped up, the blue glow of their eyes the only thing clearly visible in the obviously rushed photo. 

“We don’t know much about him. He only really came into our radar over a year ago. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was in the game longer than that,” Scotty states, zooming in on the photo, “as you can see, he’s a slippery motherfucker.” 

“We’ve tried many times to apprehend him, it,” Anthony remarks, frowning at the pixelated hockey mask adorning the mysterious man, “but I gotta give him credit. The man knows how to run.” He chuckled to himself, making the others crack a smile. 

“We’re not really sure what his true intentions are,” Brock continued off, “he appears to attack at random, usually where other villains and bad people are. He has killed multiple people since we took notice of him, including but not limited to political figures, mob bosses, sex traffickers, police officers, businessmen, government agents, and the occasional thug on the street.” 

Most of the people in the room whistled at the impressive list. 

“Heh, that doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Scotty replied with a shrug, unbothered by the withering glare from the policemen (minus the trench coat man) and the government agents in the room. 

The agents clear their throats, “this just proves how much of a menace this villain really is. We cannot have someone running in the streets doing anything that they deem fit. They are a danger to society.” Agent 59 tapped his finger, “we simply ask that if you encounter this fiend, apprehend him and see to it that he serves his time.” 

Evan crossed his arms, “We got it, we got it. We were already doing that in the first place.” 

Agent 53 nodded his head, “see to it, then. We expect great things from you, Vanoss. As the leader of Team Seven, you are responsible for the success of your team. I hope you will do well to show a good example to your sidekicks.” 

Several growls erupted in the room, you could almost feel the temperature drop. The muscles in Evan’s jaw clenched and he bared his teeth, “Team Seven doesn’t have a leader, we are all equals. And, for your information, my teammates are **not sidekicks**.” 

But his words held no value to the agents. They simply escorted themselves out of the room, the two officers quickly followed behind them. 

Only the man in the trench coat remained, though he looked uncomfortable. With numerous glares shooting his way he simply reached inside his coat pocket and took out a business card. “Don’t worry, I’ll be out your hair. Here, if you actually need someone competent in the force, give me a call.” He grins mischievously when the heroes gave him a confused look, glasses glinting when David took the card. 

But, his grin dropped when one of the officers barked out his name. 

“Smitty! Stop dragging your ass! You have a new assignment waiting at your desk, we don’t have all day.” 

Smitty pushed his glasses up his nose with a sigh. “I’m a goddamn chief, where’s the respect to my name?” he muttered, shooting the group of heroes a peace sign before jogging out the room, grumbling in irritation when the officer continued to shout at him. 

_ //All visitors have successfully left the building// _

The voice reported and everyone visibly relaxed, groaning.

“Never thought I would be taking orders from The Man,” Marcel lamented, once again sliding off the green eye mask from his face. 

“We have to if we want to keep our toys,” Scotty grumbled, running his finger delicately on the keyboard. 

Moods sour, the team quickly fixed their positions so they all faced each other, the table perfectly circular so no member was the head of the table. 

“Now that that’s out of the way… Scotty, can you please bring up the current activity of the city?” 

“On it.” Scotty swirled around to where the keyboard lied and typed away, his fingers a blur. In a few seconds, stats and numbers soon filled the screen alongside security cameras, news stations, recent villain profiles. They all carefully observed the screen, eyes darting for anything irregular. 

Everything appeared to be normal, most of the activity has calmed down from the high alert attack early that day. There were a few disturbances in some areas, like some purse snatching or gang fights, but surprisingly enough the police had that covered for them. 

“Anything?” Brock asked the group. 

Scotty hummed quietly, swinging his legs back and forth in his chair, “Nothing so far… but there is something suspicious.” 

“Suspicious? Where?” Evan asked, darting his eyes around the screen. 

“Not really on here, more like I’ve been suspicious of something for a while,” Scotty elaborated, returning to the keyboard when his team looked at him questioningly. “I’ve recently noticed that for some time now, a few villains have begun to slowly disappear from our radar. They haven’t been heard for a couple of weeks now, some dating back since two months ago.” 

David raised an eyebrow, “uhhh, shouldn’t that be good news? I mean, they’re not causing any trouble.” 

“Yeah, they probably decided to stop being evil or maybe the cops already got them,” Anthony added, resting his chin on his hand. 

“I thought that too at first! But…” Scotty scrolled through multiple files before scattering away the news reports and statistics from the screen. 

Before their eyes, four profiles popped up one by one, information and stats shuffling below the pictures. Evan squinted at the new information, eyes widening when he realised what they were. 

The first profile showed a side-view picture of man-monkey type hybrid wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. A long, brown tail was visible in the picture, and what was even more frightening, the tail seemed to have enough strength and control to hold a large gun. **Mega Monkey.**

The second profile showed a man in the midst of shooting what looked like a laser from his arms. It looked as if the man was made entirely out of robotic parts, a distinctive red glow could be seen in their right eye. **Terroriser.**

The third picture shows a man with a black mask running away from an explosive, his hands glowed a faint orange colour. Strangely enough, random objects were floating around the man, the same orange glow emitting around them. **Mad Ladd.**

The final profile was of a man dressed entirely in grey clothing crouched low between two buildings. He wore a long grey bandana that tied around his eyes, a bold omega symbol printed right in the middle of it. He looked the least dangerous out of the bunch, but what made him unnerving was that out of the others whose pictures were taken in a hurry, he was the only one facing directly at the camera, smiling lightly with his hand raised in a little wave. **Ohmwrecker.**

Scotty grimaced, “...it’s these guys who we lost track of.” 

Everyone went rigid, a few swearing. 

These four were the foulest of the foul. They have done almost everything: robberies, drug chains, explosives, thievery, kidnappings; lives have been completely destroyed beyond repair all for their own amusement. 

“Shit, them?” Tyler swore, glaring harshly at the profiles, one of them in particular. 

“No wonder it has been so quiet…” Marcel realised, “we’ve only been getting the random villain of the week, none of the ‘top guns’ like these guys.” 

“That… is quite worrisome, actually,” Brock murmured, eyebrows furrowed, “why do you think they haven’t done anything?” 

“Whatever the reason, it can’t be good,” Evan said firmly, eyes trailing back to the profiles on the screen. 

“Scum like them don’t stay quiet for long, we need to be ready.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Scotty grins, smacking his hands on the table, “alright, that settles it. For now, we continue what we’ve been doing. Resume your daily schedules and report to each other if you find any information on these ‘missing’ villains. If the government wants results, we’ll give them damn results.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

No matter how many times he has been there, Jonathan is always mesmerised by the sheer mass of the prison facility. 

The building seemed to stretch for miles, large watchtowers looming above him menacingly with armed guards in every corner. The prison is located a few miles outside of Los Santos, the people they house too dangerous to be held near civilisation. The drive there was slightly difficult, Jonathan was stopped multiple times by roaming guards in rovers, asking him in gruff voices why he was there. By that point, he knew to carry around his papers, the same answer clear on his tongue. His car would probably curse him out with how many times he had to use the brake. 

But, he was finally there. 

He stepped up the main gate with a grin on his face, arms swinging childishly at his sides. “Hi Hi!” He yelled at the guards. The guards snapped their heads up, stoney expressions slowly melting away once they realise who it is. 

“Ahh, Jonathan. Back for your weekly visit?” A guard asked kindly, lowering his gun. 

“Yup!” Jonathan answered with a hop in his step, shifting into the standard position of his arms raised to his side as the guards began to check his person for any contraband or any suspicious objects. Jonathan knew the drill after coming there many times so he took the prodding and touching with an easy smile on his face, even sending one of the guards a wink when one of them got too close in touching his crotch. 

Once they deemed him safe, they stepped back. “Sorry, Jonathan. You know we have to,” the guard apologised, motioning for the guards above to open the gates. 

Jonathan waved his hand, “nah, it’s fine. Thanks.” 

The gate creaked open and Jonathan stepped inside. With several guards leading the way, he walked through the courtyard and into the actual building. He was met with multiple metal detectors, all of which he needed to strip down and walk through with his arms held to the side. It was a little bit overkill in his opinion but he understood why the guards were so cautious. The people held in those walls were not ones to underestimate. Jonathan had once witnessed during his past visits the guards having to gun down an escaping inmate and their accomplice who managed to sneak in a knife. 

So, he took the multiple metal detectors without complaint, shoulders relaxing after they finished off the final checking point. There, prison cells and prisoners finally came into view. 

As he and the guards passed the cells, prisoners and inmates of every kind came to their bars and greeted Jonathan with either a wave or a friendly smile. He has been there so many times that most of the inmates have begun to recognise him. Luckily, the ones there were the small fries. They were the people who were locked up due to petty crimes such as stealing, insubordination, shoplifting, trespassers, and at most, a few stabbings. So, Jonathan had no problem greeting them back, sometimes even going up to the cell and shaking some of the inmate’s hands despite some of the guard’s protest. 

However, the more he travelled deeper into the prison, the more dangerous and shady the prisoners began to be. Those inmates were kept heavily watched, guards patrolling each hall of cell rooms with a hand ready on their weapon. Even these inmates, who pride themselves of their crimes, greeted Jonathan as he passed, may it be a wave or a slight nod of acknowledgement. He was less friendly with these types, so he simply nodded back at them before continuing on his way. 

A few guards trailing behind him began to whisper amongst themselves, confusion evident in their tones. “Have you ever seen them act like this?” One asked, talking about the prisoners. 

The other shook their head, “never.” 

By that point, they were in the section where the baddest of the bad were locked up. There, the security was tightly kept, each cell had their own guard, weapons out and loaded. The prisoners there had tinier cells and fewer things in their rooms, but that didn’t seem to bother them, not with the way they rattled at their bars and taunted the guards with twisted smiles. However, like the rest of the prisoners, the moment they spot Jonathan their actions cease, and they acknowledge Jonathan with a tilt of their heads in a display of respect. If that’s what you can call it, that is. 

Jonathan paid them no attention, eyes pointed directly in front of him. If he gave them any attention, he might start analysing subconsciously and that could get him into trouble. He smiled to himself when the guards behind began to trail him far more closely than before, clearly alarmed by what they had seen. ‘They definitely must be new,’ Jonathan thought, because the other guards didn’t bat an eye to the prisoners’ odd behaviour. 

Those guards already knew why the prisoners there showed Jonathan any resemblance of respect. 

The group eventually reached a small corridor where a lone elevator was placed. They silently shuffled inside, the space tight with the number of people squished inside. Jonathan was pretty sure a gun was pressed dangerously against his waist. Thankfully, they reached their destination in mere moments and the doors slowly opened. There, they entered into a small room tucked at the corner made entirely out bulletproof walls and metal doors. The guard in front stepped up and pressed an intricate-looking key card before pressing their thumb on a finger scanner. The door slid open and Jonathan stepped inside, resting his hands in his sweater’s pockets. Two guards already in the room, swivelled around in their chairs, eyes hard. However, the suspicious stares quickly melted into little smiles once Jonathan laughed. 

“I’m back,” he greeted, accepting their handshakes. 

“Welcome back, Jonathan. We were anticipating your visit.” He takes a few steps into the room before he turned to the side where a large mirror took up the entire wall, features sobering. 

“Don’t worry, everything is set up and ready to go,” the guard on the chair states, she and her partner sitting up from their chairs, “you know what to do.” 

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully, eyes not leaving the mirror. 

“...Can I be alone?” 

“What? Of course not,” the guards who came with him immediately denied, tone incredulous, “you are to be supervised at all times during the duration of your stay-” 

“Of course, you may,” the female guard from before interrupts, motioning for her partner to follow, “we’ll be outside if you need us.” 

The other guard’s jaws drop, “What-? But, this is not in the protocol, he can’t-” 

“Jonathan **Voorhees **is a special case. Come, I’ll explain further outside,” she interrupted once more, holding her head high as if daring the other guards to defy her. Luckily, the guards were not fools and kept their mouths shut, dutifully following her and the others outside. 

“Remember, Jonathan. We can only offer you ten minutes by yourself, use your time wisely,” the female guard said kindly before leaving, the door sliding close with an audible click. 

Jonathan took a moment to stand there, basking in the quietness of the room, before taking a seat in front of the large mirror. There, a control panel and a microphone were placed neatly on a desk facing the mirror. He sets up the microphone where it comfortable rested near his lips and takes a deep breath.

In front of him, behind that large mirror, was a barren room padded entirely from wall to wall. The only thing on those walls were four security cameras hanging in each corner, all facing directly towards the middle of the room. At the centre of that small space was a large man. He sat on a wooden chair, head hung low with a very familiar hockey mask securely tied onto his face. He seemed almost lifeless, like a statue. There was no movement at, neither an intake of air or twitch of a muscle. 

With a smile, Jonathan leaned forward and turned on the microphone. A loud ping emitted in the room. The man before him did not stir. Jonathan laughed quietly. 

“Hey, dad,” he starts off, tone soft, “I’m back.” 

As if a switch was flipped, the man in the room stirred. It was slow, as if the man was in a deep slumber, but eventually the man sat up straight, bones cracking into place as he did so. 

“...” 

Jonathan bit his lips, giggles slipping out beneath his teeth, “You okay in there?” 

The man raised his head, hockey mask hiding his expression. And yet, Jonathan knew his father was happy. 

“...Jonathan… You are back…” 

His father’s voice was deep and gruff, sounding more like a growl. 

“Of course I am, I promised you I was,” Jonathan said easily, making himself comfortable on the chair. “You’re looking good, I’m glad that they don’t have you tied up like last time,” he complimented, pleased with how plump his father was. It at least meant that they were feeding him well. 

“Hah… I was tied up before you arrived. I moved my arm and the restraints tore apart… You look good, as well.” 

Jonathan snorted, eyes twinkling, “Dad, how do you know that? You can’t see me. The mirror is only one-sided.” 

His father huffed, sounding as if he was angry. But Jonathan knew that sound meant his father was laughing. “I don’t need to see you to know that you look well… my son shines brighter than these blinding lights.” 

“Dad, that’s so cheesy,” Jonathan laughs, “Luke says hi, by the way.” 

“Luke…? Has he been taking care of you?” his father asked, tone dark. 

Jonathan giggled, “Of course, you know he does. I’m stuck with him for life.” 

“Very good… I don’t have to kill him then.” 

“Please don’t say that, dad. We don’t want the guards to hear you say that.” 

“Right…” 

His father tilts his head, the broken chains around his wrist rattling as he does so, and observes him. He knew his father couldn’t see him, but it made him feel better that his father searched for him, even if they were separated in far more ways than the room and mirror. 

His father speaks, low and quiet, “tell me, my son…” he lifts both hands towards his face, as if examining them, “...what is the sight you see…?” 

Jonathan fought the urge to sigh. 

His father asked him that question ever since he first visited him in solitary confinement. It came out of nowhere one day, voice low and thoughtful. He couldn’t understand it. Nonetheless, he answered, like he always did. 

“I see… I don’t know, I see you. Sitting there, alone…” 

The words felt heavy on his tongue, his heart panging. That’s really all he could see. 

His father sitting there in a padded room, alone with nothing but his thoughts. It’s… it’s scary to think about. Jonathan wanted nothing more than for his father to be out of there, to walk around, to see beyond those white walls. 

Jonathan wasn’t delusional into thinking his father could be free. His father is **Jason Voorhees** . The most famous, and perhaps the cruelest, person to ever walk the earth. Every villain paled in existence paled in comparison. No one has destroyed more, no one has _ killed more, _ than he has. He used to leave a river of blood in his wake, all done with his bare hands and a bloody machete. No one could stop him, not even the police or any superhero of his time. It was like God themselves couldn’t touch him. 

The reason why he was there, rotting away in those padded walls, was because he _ chose _ to be caught. And that… Jonathan could never understand why. 

His father hummed, lowering his head, “Is that all…?” 

Jonathan frowned, “Yes? I’m looking at you right now. That’s all I see.” ‘That’s all I’ll ever see,’ he thought bitterly. Yes, his father was a murder, the worst villain in existence. But, he knew his father was more than that. 

His reasons for his terrible deeds… Jonathan felt that he was justified for them. 

“That sight… it’s very boring, isn’t it?” his father asked. 

“That’s not the word I would use,” Jonathan replied with a frown, “you can never be boring.” 

“Hah… thank you.” 

They fell into silence, but it wasn’t awkward or forced. It was the kind of peace that made Jonathan appreciate the time he had with his father even if they didn’t speak. 

He pressed his hand against the glass, his own reflection appearing in front of him. His time was almost up. 

“I love you… take care of yourself and behave. Maybe… Maybe then they’ll let you roam around with the others in your own cell.” 

He could hope, can’t he? 

“Sending you lots of hugs from me and teddy bear,” he replied, lips curled in a soft smile. He giggled as his father’s shoulders shook, the rattle of the chains like thunder. 

“You still have that bear? I feel warm already…” With loud creaks, his father lifted his hand, reflecting Jonathan’s own. “Until next time. I hope the sight you see will be much greater than it has.” 

Jonathan tilts his head, eyebrows drawn low. 

“I hope so, too. Thanks.” he managed to say just as the metal door slid open and the female guard from before stepped inside. He lifts his finger from the microphone, eyes sad when the light turned off, the loud ping from before rang soon after. It hurt to see his father lowered his head completely, limbs maneuvering until they froze into place. Like a statue once more. 

“I am grateful when you come for your visits,” the guard admitted, resting her hand on Jonathan’s shoulder, “that’s the only way we know he’s still alive. Other than eating and going to the bathroom, he doesn’t move an inch.” 

Jonathan accepted her touch, sighing softly. He allowed her to gently guide him out the room, thoughts mulling inside his head. 

“It’s my first time seeing him,” a guard said, shuddering, “ he’s a monster.” 

Jonathan turned to them with a glare, effectively shutting them up. 

He allowed them to check his person once more (as if his father would somehow give him some contraband), staring unblinkingly at the guards. They finished the check with a grimace, patting his shoulders twice before stepping aside. 

“...Are you going to escort me out, now?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“...Right.” 

The way back down was silent save from the random chatter of the prisoners. It felt shorter though, like the guards couldn’t wait to kick him out. He couldn’t blame them, he would be cautious too if he witnessed the most dangerous man having a visit so casually. Jonathan had to jump through many hoops and legal people (and extremely annoying lawyer and agents) to gain permission to visit, even then he had to fight for the right to visit his father without being guarded by over twenty people wherever he went. 

They make it outside without a hitch and Jonathan stood near the gate, hands in his pocket. “...You know,” he said suddenly as the gate closed behind him. The guards who followed him out looked up, including the ones already outside. “there’s no such things as monsters. They don’t exist.” 

The guard from before scoffed, folding their arms, “no offense, kid. But, that thing locked away is not human. He’s the only proof I need to know monsters exist.” 

Jonathan laughed as he descended down the short steps to his car, making eye contact with the dumbfounded guard. “There are no such things as monsters,” he repeated, fishing out his keys, “so whatever you think my dad is, is farther than the truth. He’s completely human.” 

The guard spluttered. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re as crazy as your father. I can’t wait to see you locked up here in the future!” the guard sneered as Jonathan got into his car. 

Jonathan snickered when the pathetic guard got smacked by his fellow guards, scowls and harsh words on their tongue. It didn’t matter what they thought about him or his dad. 

No one’s opinions did. 

He put on his seatbelt and sighed, allowing himself to take a moment to come himself down. He reached back and placed the duffle bag in the passenger seat, careful not to open it in case the guards outside get suspicious. ‘Guess I’ll do some patrolling when I get back to Cartoonz’ he thought absentmindedly, buckling up the duffle bag with a grin. 

However, just as he pulled out of the parking lot (if you can call it that), his phone rang. He pulled his phone out with his left hand, blinking when Luke’s name flashed at him. He put the phone on speaker at set it on top of the duffle bag, not stupid enough to answer it while driving. “Hey, what’s up? Something happened?” 

_ “Sort of. We had a breach in our base.” _

“What?!” Jonathan screeched, swerving to the side. “Someone broke in?!” 

_ “Well…” _ Luke replied, pausing, _ “more like they tried to break in and failed, miserably. I have them here.” _

“Them? Oh god,” Jonathan groaned, “so why do you still have them? Shouldn’t you have gotten rid of them by now?” 

Another pause.

_ “They were chatty bastards… but I think you need to come down here and hear them out for yourself. You’d be surprised who I have tied up.” _

At that moment, Jonathan feels a strange sensation curl in his stomach. He’s not going to like this.


	2. The Four Horsemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan approached them carefully, leaning forward so he could meet eyes with Lui. Lui looked extremely uncomfortable, probably because he couldn’t do the same, not with the glowing blue eyes of Jonathan’s mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Adult life took way too much of my time so I couldn't write as much as I want to. But, I hope you still enjoy!

Jonathan made it to the dumpster in record time. 

He parked his car a few blocks away (to hide suspicion) and ran the rest of the way there, quickly putting on his jacket and hockey mask. He skidded into the hidden alleyway, only slightly surprised to see Luke there waiting for him. What did surprise him was the fact that Luke had already transformed into his other self. Instead of his long, magnificent beard, he was cleanly shaven with red skin and dark wavy hair, black horns floating gently above his ears. If Jonathan looked behind him he would see a thin tail with a pointed tip curling anxiously to his side. 

“Cartoonz,” Jonathan greeted, coming to a halt, “ I’m here, what’s happening?” 

Luke rubbed his face with a grunt, tucking his tail so it wrapped around his waist. “I got an alarm from our fake hideout thirty minutes ago,” he began, motioning for Jonathan to follow him into the dumpster, “an intruder alarm.” 

Jonathan jogged up the alley to catch up to Luke’s long strides, easily hopping into the open bin with a huff. “Wait, really? The one in the barn?” he asked. 

Luke nodded, “Yup. I’m actually kind of impressed. Only a few cops have stumbled upon this one and those guys have been following us like the rats that they are for the past month.” 

‘Following’ was giving the cops too much credit. Most of the hideouts they had found were by pure accident or traps lay skillfully by Luke to give the cops a false sense of accomplishment. They followed Luke’s carefully placed crumbs like a mouse in a maze, making keeping track on the police whereabouts much more convenient. 

Jonathan hummed as he activated the descend to their real base. “But wait, why are we going down? Shouldn’t we go check out the other hideout?” Jonathan asked. 

Luke turned his head, “usually we do. But this time we don’t have to.” 

“Oh. Why not?” 

“... Cuz I already have the intruders tied up in our interrogation room?” 

“... You what?!” Jonathan screeched. 

Luke covered his mouth with his left hand, stifling the sound, “shut up, you want to let the whole neighbourhood that we’re here?” 

Jonathan pushed the hand away with a scowl, “what the hell happened to keeping our actual base a secret, huh? You nearly cut my head off just for letting a pigeon in here the other day!” 

“Pigeons can’t be trusted and you fucking know it,” Luke defended. 

Despite glaring at each other, they were quick to hold the other’s wrist once the descend turn into the slide. “Why the hell are they here? Shouldn’t they be tied up at the fake one?” 

“Well…”

Luke cut off once the slide went into the dip and the two were flung into the air. He summoned his wings and held onto Jonathan with both hands, keeping them afloat. 

“Weee-” Jonathan couldn’t help squealing as they glided to the ground. He always enjoyed it when Luke carried him during flight, even if it was a short glide. With his wings out, Luke really looked like a real demon. 

After gently setting them both to the ground, Luke sighed. “Normally I wouldn’t even bother with idiots finding our base-” 

“Yeah, usually you make them ‘disappear’,” Jonathan interrupted, grinning as he makes a cutting motion on his neck. 

Luke chuckled, “not all the time. It’s just that the ones that do try to find us are fucking trash and make me lose my patience all the damn time.” 

“So, what makes this time different?” Jonathan asked as Luke put away his wings. A shame, really. 

Luke’s expression grows serious and Jonatha tenses. 

“Well, these are not the normal idiots we’re used to.” 

He leads them past the main headquarters towards a narrow corridor. Jonathan recognised it as the one that lead towards their main training ground where both he and Luke trained together from time to time. They both had their own training room connected with the main one, each training room adapted towards their specific skills and abilities. The fact that they were heading towards the training rooms at all made Jonathan alarmed. 

“I thought you said you had them tied up in the interrogation room?” 

The ‘Interrogation room’ was really just a small closet with a desk, a broken wooden chair, and a small window to peer inside above the door. They only had to use the room twice; once for a henchman for low rated villain who took no time in squealing their boss out the moment Jonathan took out his knives, and the other for Jonathan himself when he refused to tell Luke where he left the last box of pizza during movie night (newsflash- he ate it all). 

“There were too many of them to stuff in there,” Luke mumbled, pressing his palm on a sensor switch. The light on the sensor turned green and the doors to the main training room opened. “Besides,” he continued, “I needed some reinforcement to hold these guys.” 

There, in the brightly lit room, Jonathan could see four blurry figures tied up. And by tied up, he meant that they were seriously tied up. 

Two of them were tied together on the floor with their limbs intertwining, metal chains keeping them locked up. They were wiggling back and forth, probably trying to get the chains loose, but it only tightened the hold. 

Another was tied to a chair, a metal box encasing their hands with some heavy enforcement; Jonathan almost thought it was over the top, seeing as the thing keeping the person in the chair was rope and duct tape. 

And the last one made Jonathan want to break into laughter. The last person was hoisted up in the air, all four limbs spread out in a star shape. The cables keeping them up were elastic so the person kept on bobbing up and down. The sight was highly amusing and it took a great deal of willpower to stop himself from laughing. 

He only succeeded because of how serious Luke stood beside him. Usually, he would be the first one to entertain himself with their  <strike> victims </strike> captives. But instead, he motioned for Jonathan to keep quiet and led them closer, red energy building up in his palms. With silent steps, they crept closer to their captives and the blurry figures became more clear. He observed them carefully, eyes narrowing. 

They looked familiar. Too familiar. 

“...No way,” he whispered, eyes widening. 

He knows them. He knows who they are. 

As they got closer, their voices became more prominent. The loudest came from the one dangling in the air, clearly Irish with the way their voice pitched up in anger with their words. The second loudest, a mixture of English and Northern Irish, argued back with them, distressed. The other two were just as loud, American accents clear next to the others yelling, though one had a different vibe to it. 

Hearing them and actually seeing them made Jonathan tense up. There was no mistaking them. 

Terroriser. Mad Ladd. Mega Monkey. Ohmwrecker. 

They were all villains he had fought before.

Upon realising, he flicked his wrists and two knives slid into his open palms, stance cautious. These four were not to be taken lightly, they’re not ordinary villains. 

As it turns out, they were too busy with their bickering to notice that they were no longer alone. 

“-and maybe if you didn’t step on the wire, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Terroriser snarled from above. 

“I didn’t see it when we walked in, I’m sorry!” Ohmwrecker apologised, doing his best to twist his body in his hold. 

“Ohm, stop moving! You’re making it worse,” Mega Monkey scolded, sending a distasteful glare towards his poor tail trapped between Ohm’s body and those blasted chains. 

“Like it’s not your fault that we fell into the hole in the first place. Who was the one that got caught first and needed saving?” Mad Ladd mocked, muscles clenching from keeping himself upright. The restraints on his hands were heavy. 

“Fuck you! Maybe if you hadn’t tripped up the alarm by pressing the CLEARLY suspicious red button then the floor wouldn’t have fucking opened up from below us.” 

“WELL MAYBE-” 

“Okay! Okay! Quit it,” Mega Monkey interrupted, face pinched, “all of us fucked up. We didn’t make a very good plan and we obviously got duped pretty hard. So, let’s just calm down and figure out how we’re going to get out of here.” 

The others murmured in agreement, their struggles ceasing. 

“... Okay, but we have to admit, Mad Ladd falling headfirst into the hole was hilarious.” 

“Alright, listen here you-!” 

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose as the bickering came back with a vengeance, much louder than before. Jonathan had to remind himself that these people were strong opponents but it was getting kind of hard. Especially with how much Terroriser was twisting and bouncing in the air. 

“Should I pull up a chair?” Jonathan joked. Their argument looked like it was going to take a while. 

At that point, Luke had enough. With a growl, the energy built up in his palm sparked up and he threw it at their captives. The ball of energy whizzed right past Terroriser’s face and imbedded itself on the opposite wall, dispersing into thin air. A large crater left in its wake. 

The bickering seized. 

Painfully slow, the captives turned their heads. Jonathan stared back, twirling his knives playfully. “Hiya!” he greeted with a laugh. It was only polite, after all. 

Disappointingly, they didn’t greet him back. They were frozen in place, eyes wide. At least, that’s what Jonathan expected. He can’t really tell with Ohm’s bandana in the way or Terroriser’s robotic expression. 

“Shit,” Mega Monkey breathed, breaking the silence, “it’s really him.” 

Jonathan never thought he would see a man with a Monkey face look at him with a slack jaw. Though, the voice caught him off guard. The Mega Monkey he knew sounded like a ten year old child. It made him hesitate the first time he fought the hybrid but he got over it quickly when the fiend began to shoot at him with a large sniper. However, this voice was clearly a grown man. 

The others wore similar expressions of shock. 

“Oh fuck, we’re so dead,” Terroriser swore. His voice as well made Jonathan surprised. The accent was the same but there was no static colouring his words like when they fight.

‘So, the robotic voice is fake?’ he thought to himself, cocking his head. The action made the four flinch. 

“Well, it’s been real guys,” Mad Ladd replied miserably, lowering his head with a groan. 

‘At least his voice is the same,’ Jonathan thought with mild relief. 

Ohmwrecker at this point was shaking violently, “Please don’t kill us!” he pleaded, “we promise we won’t bother you again!” 

Both Jonathan and Luke raised their eyebrows, perplexed. 

“We’re not going to kill you, ya dumb fucks.” 

Luke strolled over and yanked Mad Ladd by his hair, making him hiss in pain. “Well… not yet at least.” He grinned at them, razor sharp teeth glinting. “Why are you here, who sent you?” The boys grimaced as Cartoonz left hand clenched, a red glow resembling fire engulfing it, “Start talking, or I might begin to lose my patience.” 

Jonathan should have brought that chair after all, he loves when Luke pulls out the ‘bad cop’ persona. 

The one to break first is the one with the omega symbol, Ohmwrecker, who visibly flinched at Luke’s display of power. “W-Wait, wait! We’re not with anyone, nobody sent us! We came here on our own.” 

Luke glanced down at him, not releasing his grip. Ohmwrecker gulped. “You came here on your own? What for?” Luke pressed on. 

“Well, Lui said he- I mean Mega Monkey!” Ohmwrecker continued, squeaking when Mega Monkey bit his shoulder, “Mega Monkey told us he heard a rumour that a very powerful villain roamed around this area. When he was looking into it, he stumbled upon you during a heist.” He motioned towards Luke. “We thought that if we search for the man Cartoonz, then he may lead us to the infamous ‘Delirious’. So, we tried to find where your secret base was to spy on you but uhhhh that didn’t go according to plan...” 

“Tell them everything why don’t you…” Terroriser grumbled, jerking when Delirious looked up at him. 

Luke scoffed, finally releasing his hold on Mad Ladd’s hair. Mad Ladd breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course your half-assed plan didn’t work. The place you went to was a fake. It’s stupid to even think that we would have our actual hideout out in the open like that,” Luke mocked. 

“The number of cops we caught in that stupid thing,” Jonathan laughed. 

The fake hideout was located outside the city in a barn behind a couple of trees. The barn itself is abandoned save for a couple of farm animals that managed to live off the vegetation still there and old farm tools. Jonathan had found it during their actual hunt for a suitable base and almost chose it. It had a lot of hidden entrances and the cover of the forest to shield them; it was almost perfect. However, with how easy Jonathan had stumbled upon it, and with how creepy and obvious the place is, he felt that the place would be too suspicious. It didn’t help that it was near a high school; teenagers love a good spooky place to hang out. 

He turned out to be correct when a few days later they found a couple of teenagers snooping around the area because of a dare. It only took a few shakes of a tree to scare them off but that alone made the place too noticeable. It was Luke who made it into a fake hideout and filled it with traps, using it as a decoy for cops and shady people who go looking for them. The amount of people who fell for the trick was almost pathetic to think about. 

Jonathan tapped his mask, “Though, this is the first time someone made it far enough to fall into the black pit. Good job!” However, the gesture made the others flinch and Jonathan cocked his head in confusion. 

Were… Were they afraid of him? Or wary? 

“But, I don’t get one thing…” Cartoonz growled, thrusting his fist forward, just centimeters from Ohmwrecker’s nose. The man let out a small noise in fear. “Why the fuck were you trying to spy on us? Is it for revenge or something? Because I’m just going to let y’all know that if that’s the case, you’re more stupid than I thought.” 

The captives shook their head frantically, “no! Nothing like that!”

“Then what for? You don’t expect me to believe you came out there to spy on us because you were bored, do you?” Luke’s arm burst into that frightening energy, licking up to his shoulder like fire. He was beginning to lose his patience. 

Behind his mask, Mad Ladd’s skin went a few shades paler. That energy is way too close to his face. 

“Fucking shit,” Terroriser swore, dangling wildly after trying to maneovre his body for the umpteenth time. He gave up with a tired sigh, body bouncing lightly. “Look, we didn’t target you specifically. We were just trying to find a well known villain to take down so we could make our debut as superheroes. We found out about you by chance so we decided to take the opportunity. We thought we were strong enough, but…” he dropped his head, frustration colouring his tone, “I guess it was kind of stupid of us to think we could take down a powerful villain. A fucking cheap ass trap took us down. God, that’s so fucking pathetic…” 

The others murmured in agreement, their tone bitter. But, Jonathan didn’t care about that. 

“Wait,” he asked hesitantly, ignoring the way their heads shot up, “by powerful villain, do you mean… me?” 

They all freaking nodded. 

Jonathan hated his life. Everything his garbage. 

He dropped his head into his hands and let out a muffled wail. “Whhhyyyyyyy?” 

Besides him, Luke heaved a very depressed sigh, “... We’re not villains, you fucking idiots.” 

Mega Monkey scoffed, “Yeah, right.” 

The energy on Luke’s arm dispersed as he rubbed his face, “we’re not. Maybe if you actually paid attention to what’s going on instead of what the media is saying, you would have realised that we never committed any crimes.” 

“Well,” Delirious interjected, lifting his head, “we never committed any crimes out in the public. We have killed people, sure, but a lot of people and heroes do that so I don’t think it counts.” He stood up straight and regarded the villains(?) curiously, “why do you think I always came after you when you guys attacked the city? Or why I never took anything?” 

“Or why Delirious never attacks civilians or ‘good people’?” Luke added, voice tired. 

It felt kind of good to see realisation dawning on their expressions. But, Jonathan still hated his life. 

“Not that it fucking matters anyways. What I do know is that we have four heavily profiled bad guys tied up right in front of me who have very pretty bounties to their name,” Luke continued, towering over the captives with a smirk, “if we turn you guys in it will give us a more positive image to the public. Maybe then, the media might get it right for once.” 

Jonathan clapped his hands, excited. Yes, yes! If the public sees him turning in some of the most wanted people in the state, they will finally take him seriously! “Good idea, Cartoonz! Let’s do it right now-” 

“No, no! Don’t!” They all simultaneously yelled. Jonathan was kind of impressed. 

“Please, don’t do that,” Ohmwrecker begged, “we changed! We don’t want to be villains anymore. Terroriser even told you that we only came after you because we wanted to debut as heroes!” 

“Bullshit,” Luke replied, but the four insisted. 

“We swear. We want to reform,” Terroriser said firmly. 

Jonathan was still doubtful. “If you want to reform, why didn’t you just turn yourselves in and go through the reform process? That way you’ll be seen as a proper hero to the public when you come back.” 

‘Unlike us,’ he thought. 

Mad Ladd drooped in his chair, “we thought of doing that. But, that would take so long, literally years. And with our history with the law, we would definitely have no chance of actually going through the reform process. The court would take one look at us and ship us off to prison. I would be locked up just like this,” he lifted up his restraint hands and Jonathan felt a ping of remorse, “but far, far worse. We would be lucky to even be alive. I think a lot of people in Los Santos would be very happy to see us get the death penalty.” 

They’re not wrong. They have terrorised the people of Los Santos for a decade. Robberies, selling weapons, kidnappings, even murder; having a chance to reform is slim to none. They’ll end up in prison for the rest of their lives. Terroriser and Mega Monkey, who have killed a lot of people during their escapades, would be locked up in their own little cells with little to no contact with the outside world. 

Just like… 

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem. It’s not our fault you were shitty people. You got bounties on your heads and that’s all I care about,” Luke replied rather harshly. He makes a move to grab Mad Ladd, his arm engulfing in his energy. 

“WAIT!” 

The screamed startled them both and they took a step back. Mega Monkey had somehow managed to stand himself up right with Ohmwrecker still attached to him and was now facing them. Jonathan took a defensive stance, knives flicking into place. But Mega Monkey didn’t move. 

Instead, his fur began to… disappear? 

The two could only gape as the animal features slowly began to transform from a furry face to something more human. In less than a second, the monkey traits were gone and replaced with a young looking man with light brown skin and a short, trimmed beard. 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” Jonathan yelled, shocked. 

Mega Monkey (can he call him that still?) looked up with determination clear in his eyes. 

“My name is Lui Calibre, you know me as Mega Monkey. I’m thirty-three years old and I work as a car salesman in downtown, Los Santos,” he began calmly, staring straight into Luke’s eyes, “I swear to you both that we are trying to change for the better. If you let us go, we won’t bother you anymore and we won’t tell anyone what happened to us. I promise you that with my life, so please, let us go.” 

Luke and Jonathan were flabbergasted. What are they supposed to do now? One of the top supervillains in Los Santos has just told them his secret identity. Just like that?! Was he stupid?! If he told that to anyone else, they would have used this information to blackmail or exploit him for their gain. Or worse, they could sell this potent information to the organisation and Lui will never see the light again. 

That’s what he and Luke should be doing right now. This is a gold mine, a perfect opportunity to clear their names. 

But, fortunately for Lui, Jonathan and Luke weren’t like that. 

“Cartoonz…” Jonathan said softly. 

Luke clenched his fist, expression like stone. Lui hasn’t broken his eye-contact, features tense. The others were sharing worried looks with bated breaths. 

“I can’t believe you would do something so stupid as to tell us who you really are,” Luke replied bluntly, making Lui wince. But he then looked to the side and full body sided, face pinched, “... alright, fine. Fuck.” 

The four captives shot their heads up in surprise. Jonathan grins from behind his mask and twirls his knives away. 

“We’ll let you guys go. But, only this once! I swear if we find you sniffing around our turf again, I won’t be so nice,” Luke growled, his energy dispersing. 

“Really?!” Terroriser yelled from above, his body still bouncing slightly, “you’ll get us out?” 

“Yes,” Luke said tiredly, “we’ll release you. But, not before we knock you guys out.” 

Their joyful expressions vanished. “K-Knock us out? But, why?” 

Luke smirked, “we can’t have you guys finding our actual base. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick and painless.” 

Jonathan approached them carefully, leaning forward so he could meet eyes with Lui. Lui looked extremely uncomfortable, probably because he couldn’t do the same, not with the glowing blue eyes of Jonathan’s mask. 

“I hope you guys do well on your debut as heroes. We need more help than we have,” Jonathan said encouragingly. He could see Ohmwrecker struggling to turn his head from behind Lui, but Lui’s stance was firm. 

“...Thanks,” Lui said, eyes widening in wonder. 

Jonathan cackled, taking a few steps back as Luke cracked his knuckles. Everyone in the room gulped. 

Luke chuckled darkly. 

“Close your eyes, it will make it hurt less.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The police department was in full swing the moment Smitty entered the building. He wanted nothing more than to go home and waste away on his couch with his cute dog, Octavia. However, he had a couple of reports to write and a mountain of paperwork waiting for him at his desk, including the other mountain of reports from his fellow officers he had to go through before the end of the day. 

The glorifying life of a police officer. 

He made a beeline for the coffee machine, willing himself to get through the last few hours of his shift. 

Just his luck, the coffee machine is broken. 

“Ugh, have someone come in and fix this stupid thing. If they can’t, go find a new one,” he asked tiredly to a random officer waiting for their pastry to cook in the microwave. 

“On it, Chief,” they responded dutifully, stuffing their pastry in their mouth and went on their way. 

Smitty watched them leave, blinking slowly. “Wasn’t that hot?” he muttered to himself in slight awe, feeling a little bit more energised. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing paperwork, Smitty?” a very haughty voice asked and Smitty glanced at them. 

“Ah, Frank. When did you get here? I thought you were going to stop and grab a few boxes of doughnuts before you came in.” 

Frank glared, “why must you always use those dumb jokes when we meet? You know those harmful stereotypes affect you too, right?” 

Smitty shrugged, “because you’re the only one who is bothered by them. Simple as that.” He grinned to himself as Frank crossed his arms in irritation, face scrunched up unattractively. 

Smitty doesn’t mean to be an asshole, he’s actually known to be nice and friendly, but Frank is the worst kind of person. The male version of a Karen. He’s one of the few officers who refuse to answer Smitty with respect despite being the man’s commanding officer, deliberately calling Smitty by his first name. The reason he hasn’t been fired yet is that despite being a high and mighty human being, he does good work in his field and turns in all his reports on time. Maybe if someone had proof of his misogynist attitude and homophobic comments, they could get rid of him once and for all. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. 

However, Smitty isn’t concern. The other reason Frank hasn’t been fired yet is because he has no choice but to follow Smitty’s lead when serious events occur or when other important individuals come to monitor them. 

At the end of the day, Frank is trapped there with Smitty, not the other way around. 

“I was just on my way to finish up the paperwork, actually,” Smitty continued, enjoying the way Frank begrudgingly paid attention to him, “the bank robbery and the jewelry mart incident backed us up for a couple of days in terms of paperwork. My hands are gonna be cracking like crazy. I’m going to be like a slinky by the end of the day.” 

“A slinky?” Frank asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Smitty demonstrated by twisting his body, loud pops and cracks echoed from his spine with each twist. Frank’s expression turned disgusted. “Like a slinky,” Smitty repeated, groaning in satisfaction after the last crack of his spine finally popped. 

“Stop that,” Frank hissed, “have some decency.” 

“Decency? You mean like this?” Smitty shrugged the left side of his trench coat off, exposing his white dress shirt. “Ooooooooohhh scandalous!” He pushed up his sleeve by an inch. “Look at all that skin showing, someone stop me!” 

“Stop your shenanigans right now! How could someone like you be Chief in command? There must have been a mistake,” Frank spat. 

_ “I’m not sure about that. I think Chief Smitty is doing well, actually.”  _ A calm voice spoke from behind them. 

Frank stiffened while Smitty looked up in surprise. “Oh, head Chief Kjellberg. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Felix Kjellberg was the past Chief for the Los Santos Chief department. He now resides as the head Chief for all police departments in the main district of Los Santos with his own special squad. Average size and built with a well trimmed beard and hair, Chief Kjellberg didn’t look at all intimidating. However, you would be a fool to challenge him. 

He took on the most dangerous cases imaginal and has brought countless of villains to justice. He had even managed to reform the notorious villain Anti-Sepitceye and Darkiplier. They are now part of his defense squad against the evil in Los Santos. To have him there in the police department building was honestly quite rare. 

“What are you here for?” Smitty asked, tipping his head down in respect. Frank bowed in a perfect 90 degrees angle. Smitty didn’t know Frank had it in him to show respect. 

“I was actually hoping to have a talk with you, Chief. It may evolve a small favour on my part?” 

“A favour?” Smitty asked, intrigued. He noticed the large file tucked under Felix’s arm and hummed, pushing his glasses up his nose, “well, how urgent is this discussion? I do have a ton of paperwork and reports to finish, so...” 

Besides him, Frank spluttered. How dare he say that to  _ the  _ Felix Kjellberg. He should be honoured that he is being spoken to at all! 

“To be honest, I would like your full attention for this,” Felix replied, flickering his eyes towards Frank, “how about you allow some of your men to finish up the rest of the work? I’m sure they are more than capable for the task.” 

The comment was a bait, he and Smitty both knew it, but Frank, the poor fool, lapped it up. “Of course, sir!” Frank said enthusiastically, chest puffing, “leave it to me! Please, enjoy your time here at headquarters.” 

Felix awkwardly returned Frank’s salute and politely smiled while Smitty snorted to himself. 

“All the files are on my desk, you’ll know when you’ll see the paperwork. Can’t miss that mountain,” Smitty said with a dismissive wave, thrumming with absolute glee when Frank nodded and left the room a second later. Felix should come over more often if it made that fool more obedient. 

“Do you have a place in mind to chat?” Smitty asked. 

Felix nodded, “I believe my old room is still vacant. Let’s go there.” 

They went upstairs until they reached the top of the building. Most of the offices were in the middle section for easy access, but people found Felix too important to be there with everyday people (something that the man himself shows distaste to this day, he hated being separated from everyone else) so they relocated his office to the last floor of the building. Felix swiped his old key card and the door opened. 

“...You guys should definitely change the keys after this,” Felix suggested. 

Smitty laughed, “Noted.” 

They settled themselves down on the chairs besides a large desk. Smitty noted that Felix avoided the large executive chair based at the centre of the table like the plague. 

“I’m actually here to assign you to a special case,” Felix started carefully, flipping open the file. 

Smitty made himself comfortable, “a special case?” 

“Yes. I’ve recently got my hands on an ex-supervillain who has just finished the reforming process. They passed the screening with flying colours and proven their resolve in joining society once more.” 

Smitty leaned against the table, propping his head up with his elbow. “Well, your guy seems ready to go then! What do you need me for?” 

Felix sighed, suddenly looking tired. 

“He would have been… if it were someone else. This person in particular is a very special case. The officers in my district are wary of him since he came into our hands. They claim he is very unpredictable and his personality is something to behold. Because of this, we have decided to put him on house arrest ” He flipped the file and pushed it forward with three fingers. “We would like to ask you to be their handler. We will offer you housing that has already been wired with cameras and a tablet to keep a report or any notes on him. If you deem him well enough, we will be happy to return him back to society as a free man and hopefully offer him a spot on the superhero team, Team Seven.” 

That was far from what Smitty had expected. A missing person case, a drug bust, finding a murderer, capturing a villain or criminal; anything of that caliber. Not… this. 

“What? You want me to babysit?” he asked incredulously, glancing at the file with distaste. 

“I know it’s not in your field of work,” Felix said apologetically, “but I can assure you we wouldn’t have asked for your cooperation if we weren’t one hundred percent sure that you’re the only one that we can trust in handling this specific person.” 

Smitty furrowed his eyebrows. Really, only him? He took a quick glance at the file, still slightly miffed that he has to watch over a person like some store supervisor. However, his attitude quickly changed when he finally noticed who it is. 

“...Kyroz? Wait, are you telling me it’s actually  _ the _ Kryoz? The one that-” 

“The one that destroyed a whole section of town and engulfed the air in smoke? Yep, the one and only,” Felix replied, rubbing his eyes. 

_ Kryoz _ was a villain no one could ever forget. He did things at random without so much as a warning just because he found it fun. His Smoke ability allows him to absorb, control, redirect, and turn his entire body into smoke. He could slip into any building with ease and is immune to firearms and explosives. He was perhaps Smitty’s favourite villain during his time as a guppy police officer because the man had a thing for dramatic entrances. 

A burst of smoke. Hurdling a car into a building and showing up as it exploded. Bursting every cigarette in a mile radius before floating down on a little cloud. 

His favourite entrance of all time was the time Kryoz turned up in Town Square in a cloud of smoke shaped like his head and slid out it’s mouth when it opened. While sucking a lollipop! Teenager Smitty lost his goddamn mind. 

Current Smitty is kind of losing his mind. 

“He’s the one you want me to monitor? Really?” Smitty asked, surprised. 

“Yup, his profile and all the information you need is in this file.” 

Smitty took off his coloured glasses and held the file with a firm grip. “Why me, though? Shouldn’t you get someone who has abilities?” Smitty asked after a few seconds of reading the information. 

Kryoz is not a bloodthirsty villain out for world domination but he is a tricky fellow. He could slip out of any restraints because of his smoke ability and disappear without a trace. The only reason why he did his time in prison is because he chose to turn himself in so he could reform. 

“Normally, yes. Especially for clever guys like him,” Felix acknowledged, clasping his hands together, “but you yourself have an extraordinary ability.” 

Smitty looked up, confused. “Uhh, I don’t have any superpowers.” 

“That’s true, the amount of times this place sent you to check your energy levels proves that just fine,” Felix laughed while Smitty pinched his face in disgust, “but I meant your extraordinary ability as a human. They call you the  **Prediction Master** , right?” 

Smitty couldn’t help but smile at the title. 

“Jaren ‘Smitty’ Smith, Chief police and head detective of the Los Santos Police Department, who has never lost a case in his entire career because of inability to predict the ‘future’.” 

“Woah, full name and title I see,” Smitty said in amusement. 

Felix chuckled, “people have told me of your great feats. You predicted who the last crime bosses were before we could identify them. You found where the lost child of Steve Rogers was hiding with little clues to follow. You even managed to turn in some of the greatest villains in Los Santos because you figured out their plans before they could put it into action. These are only a handful of achievements I heard about you. Are you sure you cannot predict the future?” 

The praises made Smitty grin. He shook his head, “I’m sure, Chief. I’m one hundred percent powerless. I cannot predict the future, those are just very lucky guesses. Trust me, you should see how many times I get it wrong,” Smitty jokes, “I’m just really good at reading people.” 

Felix clapped his hands, pleased, “and that’s exactly why we want you. Kryoz is the most unpredictable human I have ever met. Only someone befitting the title of Prediction Master could handle him.” He held his hand towards Smitty. “Can we entrust you on this assignment?” 

Smitty took one glance at the file, a laugh bubbling in his throat. “You know what? What the hell, I’m in.” 

They clasped their hands in a firm handshake, sealing the deal. 

“Excellent! We’ll get the paperwork started immediately. Would you like to meet your new charge?” 

Smitty dropped the handshake with wide eyes, “wait, he’s already here?” 

Felix smirked, lifting his phone to send a quick text. “I cannot read people as well as you can, but I had a good feeling that you were going to say yes.” 

Smitty leaned against his chair with a laugh. 

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered, impressed. 

A few minutes later after they got started on the legal documents, they both heard loud footsteps outside the door. Felix quickly got up and opened the door, holding it as a horde of police officers entered the room. In the swarm of officers was an individual clad in an orange prison uniform and metal shackles on his wrist and ankles. The shackles must be for show because from his point of view, Smitty could see the man casually slipping off the cuffs with his abilities before putting them back on, repeating the action every other minute. 

All the police officers were on high alert, shoulders tensed and hand ready on their weapons. Smitty wanted to laugh at them. Like those flimsy toys would do anything to someone like Kryoz. 

“Right on time,” Felix said, closing the door, “Kryoz, we have found you a handler.” 

Smitty sat up straight as Kryoz walked to the centre of the room, the officers scurrying away like flies as he did so. Kryoz was on the pudgy side with long messy blond hair tied in a loose ponytail, droopy eyes, and little moles dotting above his lips and below his right cheek. 

‘He’s not bad looking,’ Smitty thought, momentarily speechless. He has never seen Kryoz without his supervillain get-up. 

Kryoz observed him quietly, raking his eyes up and down Smitty slowly. Smitty felt kind of expose. 

“...Not bad,” Kryoz replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, “a lot better than the schmuck you tried to put me with.” 

A random officer in the back squawked, “like I wanted to be in charge of filth like you,” he spat. 

“Oh yeah, keep talking dirty to me, baby,” Kryoz drawled, turning his head back, “are you going to call me a dirty whore next?” 

More than half of the people in the room spluttered from his remark. 

“H-How dare you!” One of the officers yelled. 

“I think we should keep him locked up for another year,” another said. 

Kryoz didn’t look the least bit bothered by their remarks. “Prison is kind of nice, actually. I had a bed to myself, I could shit in my room as I please, and people had to cook for me. I didn’t have to do anything at all. Murdering people I didn’t like seemed like not a bad idea after that,” Kryoz reminisce, and that’s when Smitty noticed his fingernails were painted a glossy black. They looked nice. 

Felix sighed, “Kryoz, please behave yourself. You have been doing well so far.” 

“Yeah,” another officer added, “you better keep in line. This man right here will watch your every move and if he so much as reports you sitting wrong, we’ll come for your ass and-!” 

“Oh no, and what? What are you going to do, send me to prison?” Kryoz smirked. 

Smitty couldn’t handle it anymore. 

He wheezed loudly, slamming his hand repeatedly on the desk as laughter wracked his body. Tears welled up in his eyes as laugh after laugh escaped his mouth. “Damn, he got you there!” he wheezed, pointing rather rudely at the offended officers. 

Felix had his head in hands and Kryoz was now looking at him with interest. 

Smitty honestly hit the jackpot. He now has his hands on an ex-villain, who could probably kill Smitty without putting much effort, with a god tier personality. 

‘Oh no,’ Smitty thought, wiping the tears away from his eyes, ‘he’s hot.’

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The villain of the week is a mad scientist who was terrorising the town with mutant lizards they created from an experiment gone wrong. Evan and the others were currently finishing up the heated battled, having dealt with the last remaining lizards roaming around. Now, they were chasing the fleeing man. 

“Do you have a view on him, Early Bird?” Evan asked into his ear piece, hovering over the damaged street with his powerful wings. 

_ “Negative, Vanoss,”  _ Brock said, voice static,  _ “Wildcat says he saw him fleeing near the VineWood sign. I’m heading there right now.”  _

“Alright, I’ll stay here and help Panda and Nogla clear out the mutant lizards. Their dead bodies are everywhere. Be careful on your way there, I heard you got a hit on your wings.” 

_ “Ah, don’t worry. They hit my left one, but it didn’t pull any wires. Flying as well as a bird, I would even say.”  _

Evan snorted while multiple voices on the call groaned. 

_ “I’m too tired to appreciate your dad jokes right now,”  _ Marcel said. 

_ “And here I thought it was a good one- oh, I got eyes on him. He’s heading towards Vanoss and Panda.”  _

_ “Roger that, heading your way.”  _

Evan landed on a building and crouched low, eyes glowing yellow as he scanned the ground below him. He found the criminal not a second later three buildings away hiding behind a parked car. 

“I found him. He’s right below you, Early Bird.” 

He took flight once more and propelled himself forward, wings drawn to his body to make him go faster. He made it just in time to get a great view of Brock crashing into the unsuspecting villain, sharp talons gripping harshly on his shoulders. The scientist cried out in pain, clawing frantically at his trapped shoulder but Brock’s grip wouldn’t budge. 

“Don’t struggle, it’ll only make it worse,” Brock warned, digging his talons deeper. 

The man laughed, breath haggard. “Do you think you have beat, fools?!” 

“Uh, yeah?” Vanoss said, raising his eyebrows. 

The scientist sneered, “think again!” 

He gripped at Brock’s talons and at once his body transformed into a large lizard, roaring. 

“Ohhhh craaapp!” Brock yelped as the lizard man flung him off. 

“He’s a lizard hybrid!” Evan warned into his ear piece, taking flight. He flapped his wings in a rapid pace, each flap sent a powerful shock of wind. The lizard man dug its claws into the ground to keep it grounded but it barely kept him from being sent flying from the powerful force. 

He roared ferociously at Evan, crushing a pole into its grip and hurled it at him. Evan dodged out of the way, cursing. The lizard man laughed at him, “is this the best you can do?! Is this all the famous Team Seven could do? Pathetic.” 

He opened his mouth and strange green globs dripped out. Evan and Brock went on the defense, arms raised. 

“Take this, you filth!” The lizard growled, opening its mouth wider. 

But before it could do anything, it suddenly screamed in pain. It turned around in shock, not suspecting to see a metal bat coming its way. The metal bat hit it on its neck before it can dodge and was instantly electrocuted. It screamed in agony before it slumped forward, knocked out cold. 

Scotty glanced down at the defeated form with a raised eyebrow. He twirled his bat and let it rest comfortably on his neck, unimpressed. “Are we done here?” he asked, kicking the lizard man in its stomach. 

Evan huffed in amusement, “yep. The police should be on their way now.” 

“Nice.” 

The others met up with them and quickly tied up the villain in case it woke up. They had to retie the villain a minute later when it’s form gave up and it transformed back into the scientist. 

Scotty rolled his eyes as he tightened the ropes, “superpowered people are so stupid sometimes. Why do they just stand there and power up like that? They should expect to get hit on their ridiculous heads.” 

“Some of your friends have superpowers, dipshit.” 

Scotty turned to Marcel and Tyler, “did y’all hear something?” 

“Only straight up facts,” Marcel quipped, making Tyler snicker. 

They stayed a little longer to help clean up the scene as the police took the mad man away. News reporters began to swarm them like pests, shoving their cameras and microphones at their faces while screaming out questions and demands. The officers did their best to push away the growing crowd but it became more difficult as the clean up dragged on. In the end, they had to leave the scene mid-clean up because of how bad it became. 

They felt bad but if they entertained the crowd any longer, the clean-up will never be finished and it would put everyone in danger. 

“This day dragged on forever,” Anthony mumbled, shrugging off his Panda mask once they entered their base. 

“We still have to do another once-over the city before we can call it a day,” Tyler groaned. 

They crashed onto their couch, a variety of bones cracking and tired groans filled the room. 

“I’m starving,” Marcel whined, “I haven’t eaten since this morning.” 

“None of us have, those agents took up most of our free time,” Brock grumbled, rubbing his stomach sadly. 

“Then let’s go somewhere to eat!” Scott said, jumping up. 

Evan frowned, “I thought you said we still have to another run in the city?” 

“You’re the last person I thought would be against going out to eat,” Tyler said, raising his eyebrows. 

Evan rubbed his head self-consciously, “sorry, I guess those bastards words are still getting to me.” 

Marcel draped one arm over his shoulder, “forget about those assholes! I don’t know about you, but ya boy gotta eat. Besides! I know the perfect place to chow down at the edge of Los Santos. We can look out for any trouble on the way there.” 

“Plus, I’ll bring the portable police radio and scanner so if something comes up, we’ll know,” Scotty added, tossing the device up and down. 

Evan’s own stomach growled and he grimaced, “yeah, alright. Let’s fucking go.” 

“Yesssss!” 

They changed into their civilian clothing and left the base with smiles on their faces. Evan wanted to fly there with his wings and was about to take flight until Tyler tackled him to the ground. Pouting, they forced him into a car and put extra seat belts on him. As they followed Marcel’s directions to the destination Scotty carefully monitored crime activity using a scanner. The scanner itself was pretty shitty because the government doesn't know how to create anything properly, but it got the job done sufficiently enough. 

They only picked up a petty fight from a bar a block away and Tyler effortlessly put a stop to it by punching the drunk idiots in the face. Other than that, the drive there was thankfully peaceful. 

“I guess the bad guys are done for today,” Scotty jokes, tossing the scanner to the side and picking up the police radio. 

Anthony laughed, “they must be done with this shitty day, too. They got wives and kids to come back to, chores to do, bills to pay; they want to be done with their day ‘jobs’ as much as we do.” 

“Ugh, don’t say that. I don’t want to think of them as everyday people,” Tyler said, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

Scotty glanced up, and Evan noticed a gleam in his eyes, something he couldn’t decipher what it meant. 

But as soon as he noticed it, it was gone and Scotty returned his attention to the scanner. 

They continued to joke around as Tyler drove, following behind Marcel who was in another car with Brock and David. The drive lasted for another fifteen minutes, at that point Evan had gotten really hungry, and they entered a parking lot with a decent size building. Evan and the others got out of their cars and took a moment to observe the establishment. 

“...Is this a café?” Evan asked, perplexed. 

“Kind of! It sells a lot of things other than coffee and pastries. It’s like a mini restaurant!” Marcel said, “I come here all the time with Simone for date nights.” 

He would be lying if Evan said he wasn’t a little bit disappointed. He was hoping for a buffet or a proper restaurant to unwind. If he really wanted a café, he would have gone to the one down the street from their base. However, everyone seemed satisfied with Marcel’s choice so Evan kept his opinions to himself. Besides, maybe the food is really good. 

“Awwww date nights? Y’all cute,” Brock and Scotty cooed. 

Marcel slapped both their shoulders while they cackled, “you don’t get to make fun of me, Brock. Don’t you have your own date night with your Boo?” 

Brock stopped laughing, pink forming on his cheeks. “No, what? What are you talking about?” 

Evan smirked, “no? Then where do you go off to every Friday night? You even bailed on us mid-mission so you wouldn’t miss it.” 

“Well, you see- Oh! We should go in and get a table!” Brock hurried off first, the others following behind him laughing. 

They all entered the café with grumbling stomach, the mouth-watering smell of pastries and food hitting their noses. The chime of the door opening alerted a teenager behind a wooden counter and he turned around, friendly smile on his face. 

“Hey! Welcome to Banana Bus café! A party for seven?” he chirped. He looked no older than nineteen with a green apron tied around their waist and a bold nametag spelling out  **Squirrel** in comic sans. 

“That is the stupidest name I’ve ever heard,” Tyler replied bluntly after Squirrel wrote down their party. Marcel smacked him with a scowl but Squirrel didn’t seem offended. In fact, he laughed out loud. 

“Haha, yeah the name is kind of cringe. But the boss likes it so it’s staying. Unless you’re talking about my name. In which case, fair.” 

Tyler laughed sheepishly, “sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. We get that a lot. Are you getting a table or are you here for quick pick up?” 

“Table, please,” Brock stated politely. 

Squirrel nodded and led them down rows of tables, the place surprisingly packed full of people. The atmosphere was peaceful despite that, the loud chatter only adding to the homey feeling of the café. They settled themselves into a large booth, squishing themselves so four of them could fit into one seat. 

“Do you need me to get you another booth?” Squirrel asked with a laugh. 

“Nah, this is fine. Thanks,” Evan said. 

“Cool! Here are the menus, your waiter should be here in a few minutes to take your drinks and orders. I have to go back and man the counter, enjoy!” 

They said goodbye as the cheery man left and took a look at the menu. 

“So far, everything seems great,” Brock said with a smile. 

“Even the prices are awesome. A whole plate of pasta for just eight bucks? Sign me the fuck up,” Tyler groaned, drool pulling at the side of his mouth. 

“They actually have a good selection,” Evan added, pleasantly surprised. 

“I told you,” Marcel said smugly, his menu folded neatly on the table. He already knew what he wanted after coming there often. 

Evan was so engrossed in the menu that he almost didn’t notice their waiter coming up to their table. 

“Hey! I’m Jonathan and I’ll be your waiter for today. What drinks can I get ya?” a light and friendly voice spoke and Evan looked up curiously, doing a double take as he does so. 

Their waiter looked about their age with short black hair, his bangs covering only a part of his right eye, and two black piercings on each ear. He was also wearing a green apron around his waist, the rest of his attire all black save for his mismatch coloured socks. His smile was kind, blue eyes crinkling in amusement as Evan’s friends argued whether or not they should order alcohol. 

“Oh, fuck,” Evan muttered dazedly, darting his head to the menu when the waiter glanced his way. 

‘I said that out loud,’ he thought, kicking himself. 

It was not a good time to have a gay panic. 

“Two glasses of water, three raspberry lemonade, one iced mocha, and one coke please,” Marcel said, shooting Tyler, David, and Anthony- who had been the most excited in ordering alcoholic beverages- a stern glare. 

Jonathan perked up at seeing Marcel, smile wide, “Oh, hey Marcel! Welcome back. I see you brought some new people.” 

“Yep, these are my friends from college. They’re dumbasses so don’t mind them.“ 

“Hey, fuck you Marcel. I’m the best goddamn thing that has ever happened to you,” Scotty sniffed, turning his dramatically as if he was hurt. 

“Oh no, baby I’m sorry,” Marcel cooed, cupping Scotty’s cheeks, “you know when I call our friends dumbasses I don’t mean you.” 

“Aww, thanks babe.” 

Jonathan stifle his laughter while the others around the table deadpanned. 

“You’re Scotty then, right? The one Simone says she has nightmares all the time about Marcel running away with you,” Jonathan pointed out, giggles still leaving his lips. 

“Ohhh, where did we run off to?” Scotty asked curiously. 

“The last dream she had we went to Hawaii,” Marcel exclaimed, eyes sparkling, “our wedding was at the beach.” 

“Damn, that’s so romantic.” 

The others broke into laughter, including their waiter, who hasn’t stopped giggling since he got there. His laugh was something special, childish and chaotic with a hint of sweetness. 

Evan needed those drinks prompto because he’s suddenly feeling incredibly thirsty. 

“Okay, okay. I better go get your drinks before I forget,” Jonathan said between snickers, “I’ll be back with your drinks to take your orders.” 

“Thanks, Jonathan. Don’t worry, your tip will be fat,” Marcel replied with a wink. 

“It better!” Jonathan yelled back playfully, disappearing behind a door. 

Evan watched him leave, eyes comically wide. 

“I take back everything I said, this place is great,” he exclaimed, slowly turning his head back to the group. 

“Uhh, you never said anything bad about the place,” Brock replied in confusion. 

“Oh, I did in my head. But I still take it back, we’re definitely coming back here again. And we’re adding it to the list of places that need extra protection.” 

“Woah, woah. We haven’t even tasted the food yet and you’re already in love with the place?” David asked. 

Brock smirked as he folded his menu, “I don’t think it’s the café that Evan fell in love with.” 

A symphony of “Ohhhhhs” followed by infuriating smirks went around the table. 

Evan flipped them off, “I’m not in love. I’m just… interested. It’s not like I’m actually going to go for it or anything.” 

“You totally should,” Tyler said encouragingly, “everyone here besides David has been able to have a relationship despite our ‘jobs’. There is no shame in some harmless dating.” 

“Hey man, you didn’t have to add me in,” David whined. Tyler arm hugged David as an apology, “how’s the online dating going?” 

“No matches yet,” David replied, expression gloomy, “that’s why I really wanted a drink…” 

“Sorry, buddy,” Brock said sympathetically, making David smile. 

“You and Craig doing alright, Tyler?” David asked.

Tyler grinned, “Yeah, he has been stressed about finding a dog sitter for his two babies. Because of his work, he isn’t home that often so he has been worried about them. Luckily, he found someone. She’s really nice, I met her a couple times when Craig interviewed her. Save to say, she got accepted. Which also means he will also be more free for dates.” 

Brock scoffed, “you all were making fun of me but all of you have date nights, too.” 

“Yeah, but we do it every other week. You have an aneurysm if you’re late by one minute on your weekly dates,” Tyler replied with a raised eyebrow. 

Brock lied his head on the table and grumbled in his arm, making the others laugh. 

“So you see? You should go for it! You can have mundane questions like these,” Tyler said with a wave of his hands, “like normal questions everyday people have.” 

“Plus, your man is packing,” Anthony said with a whistle, “did you see that booty? Fine as hell.” 

Evan slammed both hands on the table, expression wild, “what?! I didn’t even get to check it out yet!! Also, you shouldn’t even be checking, you’re in a relationship!” 

“A straight one. As I am straight. Therefore, I’m not an enemy,” Anthony said calmly, grinning, “so that means I can appreciate a man with a fine ass.” 

Evan grumbled, sitting back down. “The only straight guy besides Marcel got to see his ass. Great…” 

Scotty leaned towards Marcel, “oh, he got it bad.” 

Evan scowled as the others jeered at him, thankfully quieting down when the  <strike> cute </strike> waiter returned with their drinks. They quickly told him their orders, each one ordering a crazy amount of food. Evan would have been worried if money wasn’t a problem so he had no shame in doing the same. Jonathan didn’t look surprised in the slightest with the amount of food, even when he had to turn to the next page on his little notebook to write down all the orders. Once finished, he saluted them with a wide smile and told them that it will be a thirty minute waiting period. 

They understood (it was a lot of food to prepare) and thanked him, sending Evan accusing stares when he only nodded his head in thanks when Jonathan turned to him. 

“Coward,” Tyler taunted once Jonathan left. 

Evan glared, “like you’re one to talk. Craig ended up being the one to ask you out because you couldn’t grow the balls to. You couldn’t even call him because you were so scared.” 

“Shut your whore mouth, no I wasn’t,” Tyler growled back. 

The two ended up bickering the whole wait through. The others didn’t bother to break the light banter, instead they fuelled it, snickering behind their hands as the two got more heated up. Thankfully, Jonathan’s presence broke the tension and the two forgot their argument in favour of the mouth watering food topped on a little trolley. They helped him set up the plates on the table, carefully in not toppling over their drinks in an attempt to put everything on. In the end, Jonathan had to bring a singles table and connect it with the booth so all the food could fit. 

It was shameful to admit that Evan dug into his food like a barbarian. They all did, the fatigue of the day and their hunger overpowered their table etiquette. Some people in the café turned their eyes to view their almost animalistic way of eating but they couldn’t bother to be self-conscious. It didn’t help that the food was fucking delicious. 

Jonathan watched them from the sideline, carefully taking finished plates from the table after they were done. He didn’t look disgusted at all, instead he looked kind of happy, lips curling in a little smile. 

He made eye contact with Evan and the smile broadened, one eye closing in a cute wink. 

And just like that, Evan decided that it wasn’t such a shitty day after all. 

-

“Thirty minute break,” Squirrel called out and Jonathan gently dropped a pile of dirty dishes in the sink with a sigh. 

“Ah, thank god. My arms were getting a little tired,” Jonathan admitted, massaging his upper arms. 

“This is light compared to yesterday and you’re already tired?” Squirrel asked skeptically. He joined Jonathan into the break room, cocking his head as he observed his friend. “Are you sore because of, y’ know, your ‘other’ job,” he whispered, darting his eyes to the door in case someone is nearing. 

Jonathan nodded, rubbing his neck, “yeah, today was kind of stressful. But it’s not all bad. Coming here is actually relaxing.” 

“If someone heard you say that, they’ll think something is wrong with you,” Squirrel teased. 

Jonathan chuckled, “it’s true. Doing simple things like this is kind of nice compared to what I do. It’s a little boring sometimes, but I don’t really have enough boring days in my life to enjoy, y’ know?” 

Squirrel hummed, eyes softening, “I wish I can relate just so I can help you more.” 

“Just being able to talk helps lots, trust me,” Jonathan said sincerely, sharing a smile with Squirrel, “now stop being mushy with feelings and give me food. I’m hungry.” 

“Yes, captain,” Squirrel said with a mock salute, both snickering as he brought both their lunches. 

“The crowd today is fun. Marcel brought some new friends with them,” Jonathan said conversationally, munching on a sandwich. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah, they’re all so fucking funny. I couldn’t stop laughing every time I came to their table. I almost dropped their drinks twice with how hard I was laughing. Plus, they’re all very good looking men.” “Oh?” Squirrel probed, eyebrow raised in interest. 

“I think most of them are taken so lower that eyebrow,” Jonathan teased. 

“And the ones that aren’t taken? Are they handsome? Cute?” Squirrel asked, eyebrows still raised. 

“Maybe,” Jonathan replied cheekily, face pinking, “but you know I don’t have time for any of that stuff. Not with how much shit is piling up on me.” 

“I know,” Squirrel said disappointedly, “I just want you to enjoy yourself. At least a little bit.” 

Jonathan smiled, “thanks. Maybe when things slow down… I can take my shot.”

“Now THAT I can get behind.” 

The two dissolved into a friendly conversation for the remaining time of their break, every once in a while stealing from each other’s food. Jonathan hovered over his phone through the whole break, just in case Luke needed to contact him for a new case. It stayed silent for the majority of his break so Jonathan almost let his guard down. However, the little phone suddenly beeped a minute away before Jonathan had to set out again.

It was only a little beep, a sound a person could dismiss as a text message or an alarm. But, Jonathan had his phone in his hand in a flash, clicking the answer button and holding the device to his ear. 

“What’s up, Cartoonz? Is there trouble?” 

_ “There is a little scruffle near your area but the police force got it covered. However, I do have news.”  _

“What kind of news?” Jonathan asked cautiously, waving Squirrel away when the other sent him a worried expression. 

_ “...Our little ‘friends’ are back.”  _

Jonathan blinked slowly, brain kicking into gear as he digested Luke’s words. “Friends? No, you don’t mean those guys? The ones we let go this afternoon?” 

_ “The one and only. They came back.”  _

Jonathan rubbed his face, exasperated. “I thought you warned them not to come back? What are you going to do, let them go again?” 

He heard movement from the other side followed by loud yells. Luke returned to the call, irritation clear in his voice,  _ “I actually was going to go on with my threats and turn in these dumbasses to the police but then they decided to tell me something even more stupid.”  _

“What?” Jonathan asked, settling back down in his chair. 

_ “They want to…”  _

“They want to… what?” Jonathan nibbled on his lips, anxiety clawing at his stomach. 

_ “The four of them want to team up with us.”  _


	3. A Demon's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lui hesitantly shifted closer, perhaps nominating himself to be the spokesperson for his friends(?). “We… We want to work with you. To fight alongside your sides, even as sidekicks!” He added quickly after both Jonathan and Luke turned their heads to sigh, the chains around his wrist rattling with his movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought you had seen the last of me. Sorry, can't get rid of me that easily.   
Please enjoy this way overdue chapter!   
(Also, please take care of yourselves! There are a lot of scary things happening in the world so I hope you all stay safe and healthy <3)
> 
> Un-beta'ed so mistakes are my own.  
Thank you for all the comments and kudos! And especially your patience!

“No.” 

“Come on man, we can-” 

“I said no. Fuck off.” 

There were a lot of thoughts circling Jonathan’s head as he entered their base, thinking about the different scenarios that could be awaiting behind those doors. Luke in full demon form seconds away from decapitating the trespassers. The trespassers running for their lives. Or maybe the trespassers were tied up to the ceiling like before, dangling helplessly while Luke tormented them. (He kind of wanted to see the latter, the memory of Terroriser bouncing up and down like a yo-yo still made him choke with laughter). 

Nothing prepared him for the sight he saw, however, the moment he opened the door. There, in the middle of their control room, were the four ex-villains on their hands and knees, in front of a very disgruntled Luke, foreheads firmly pressed against the floor. All the while being tied up from their legs up, chains clasped on each of their wrists. 

“Please! Hear us out!” The four begged, their voices intertangible with one another. One of them (Mad Ladd, he thinks) reached out and gripped onto Luke’s ankle despite his clasped wrists hindering his movements, holding on tightly while begging once more after Luke tried to shake him off. 

Jonathan paused mid-step, the windows shut-down sound playing vaguely in the back of his mind as he took in the scene. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Luke hissed, kicking Mad Ladd’s hands away with a fierce kick, uncaring when the man yelped in pain. However, that didn’t stop him from gripping onto Luke’s ankle once more, his knuckles red from the constant hits to his hands and the burns of the chains. 

“I’ll let you go if you hear us out!” Mad Ladd begged.

If Jonathan wasn’t so gobsmacked, he would have mentioned to the four that they weren’t exactly in a position to make any demands or compromises. Not with the way they were completely immobilised at the moment and especially not with the way Luke looked like he was going to commit a mass murder any second now. 

“Wow…” Jonathan whispered, too stunned to say anything else. What else could he say when four fully grown men, ex-villains he may add, were on their knees begging to his partner who was in his demon form? All that was missing was a summoning circle and tacky robes for it to be mistaken for a cult meeting gone wrong. His brain finally rebooted after a full minute of taking in the scene and he decided to do the one thing that he felt needed to be done. 

Laugh and point. 

Luke immediately whipped around towards the sound of Jonathan’s laughter, his expression only growing darker with each cackle that spilt from his partner’s lips. Jonathan held his stomach and bent forward, his laughter becoming painful with each intake of breath. It only became worse when the four ex-villains looked up at him with various expressions of shock, looking not unlike children being caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. 

“Delirious,” Luke warned, incredibly un-impressed. 

Jonathan let out a remaining wheeze as he shook his hands, “Okay- haha! Okay, I’m done.” He straightened himself up and took a much-needed breath of air, tiny giggles spilling out every other intake of air. “Okay,” he repeated after composing himself, striding into the room with even steps. 

The four ex-villains somehow sat up straight even with their binds restricting them once Jonathan neared, placing their palms neatly on the ground directly in front of them. He calmly took his place next to Luke, hands leisurely resting inside his hoodie pocket as he raked his eyes from one ex-villain to the next. With the two standing side-by-side, the air in the room immediately changed and the four men tensed. 

“Care to fill me in?” Jonathan asked. 

Luke growled, “just four idiots who apparently have hearing problems.” His hands clenched, red energy glowing menacingly. “Didn’t I warn you what would happen if we saw your faces here again? Do you think our threats are just for show?” 

The ex-villains frantically shook their heads, their voices once again mixing together as they all spoke at once. Jonathan couldn’t understand a single thing being said, and with the way Luke’s energy brightened, neither could be. Irritated, Jonathan lifted his hand in a stopping motion, hoping that it would stop the noise. Surprisingly it worked, the ex-villains shut their mouths the moment he moved his arm, lips closing in sync. It was kind of cool to witness, though Jonathan didn’t understand why he held that much power over them. 

“One at a time, please~!” he said sweetly, waggling his finger. The others followed the movement, sweat building below their brows. 

Lui hesitantly shifted closer, perhaps nominating himself to be the spokesperson for his friends(?). “We… We want to work with you. To fight alongside your sides, even as sidekicks!” He added quickly after both Jonathan and Luke turned their heads to sigh, the chains around his wrist rattling with his movements. 

“And you thought it would be a good idea to bust into our fake hideout to get caught again because… ?” Luke asked while crossing his arms, his long tail flickering irritably behind him. 

Lui faltered a bit, the confidence he had before leaving him. Terroriser shifted next to him, having decided to take the others’ place. “Well, we had no other way to contact you guys again unless out in the street but- Agh?!” 

His words were cut short by two long robotic arms wrapping around his torso. He jerked back to get out of their hold but his bonds didn’t let him go far before he was yanked into the air. “Oh, come on!” he screeched, his body dangling helplessly above his friends. 

Luke smirked while Jonathan tried to stifle his laughter. “Sorry, I wasn’t really asking,” he quipped, leering down at the other three captives, “I could give a less of a shit why you four are in my presence. What I do care about is that you didn’t listen to my warning so now you’re going to pay.” He didn’t hesitate to raise his hand and fire the built-up energy in his palm, lips curling in a snarl. The three on the ground ducked to the floor with a shout while Terroriser helplessly wiggled out of the way of the dark energy. 

Jonathan tapped his mask with a roll of his eyes, knowing full well Luke missed on purpose to rile them up. To be honest, he was kind of curious. Why would they come back when he and Luke had their personal information ready to be delivered to the Government? Why risk all that just to ask them to work together? He frowned, tapping becoming more violent. It didn’t make sense at all. 

“W-Wait! We’re serious about this!” Lui yelled, rolling out of the way of another blast. 

“So am I,” Luke scowled, another energy ball shooting inches from Lui’s face. 

The man sweated even more at the close call but he jerked right up and looked directly at Jonathan, startling him from his thoughts. “Delirious! Y-You said to me before you let us go that Los Santos needs more heroes to protect it, that you need all the help you can get!” 

Luke paused on his attack and whipped his head around to stare accusingly at Jonathan, who winced internally as the memory of his conversation with Lui resurfaced in his mind. Yeah, he did tell Lui that they needed more heroes around. But, he only said that to encourage them to get better. Not to latch onto him and Luke like leeches! 

“Well, we took your words to heart,” Lui continued with a steady voice, Jonathan wincing further when Luke’s glare deepened, “Los Santos has been getting a lot of activity lately, most of it escaping under the radar of our current top heroes.” 

“Expected of them,” Terroriser spat from above, the part of his face not robotic scowling. Jonathan raised his eyebrow at the obvious aggression though not in surprise as it was well known that the four in front of him had quite the history with Team Seven. 

“Which means that most crimes and villains remain un-checked and monitored. Los Santos is in desperate need for more heroes and not just any hero from the street, but experienced heroes who know the ins and outs of the city. So, what better than us, who lurked in this city far longer than any of these top dogs?” 

Luke scoffed, lowering his arm. The four breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What is your point?” Luke groused, “if you idiots believe in yourselves sooooo much, why the fuck are you bothering us? Shouldn’t you be making your debut as upstanding citizens?” he mocked, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Lui lowered his head, face pinched, “the thing is… we don’t really know how. We've been the ‘bad guys’ for so long we don’t know how to be good, or at least appear to be good. We need guidance, someone who can give us the little push we need to fully transition from being the trash of society to… not so much trash.” 

“Pretty garbage, if you will,” Ohmwrecker helpfully added. 

Lui shot him a finger gun, “yeah, exactly!” 

Jonathan’s head spun trying to follow along their train of thought. Pretty garbage? Can trash be considered pretty? Maybe if you add glitter to it? 

“Anyways,” Lui continued, thankfully breaking Jonathan’s thoughts from spiralling out of control, “what I’m trying to say is that in order for us to fully give up our wicked ways we want to work alongside an actual hero and learn what it means to be good. So, we would like to humbly ask to become your apprentices, sidekicks even! We’ll become anything you want as long as we work with you.” He bowed low to the ground, directly facing Jonathan. “Delirious, because of your encouraging words, we believe that the best choice for us to succeed is to work alongside you and Cartoonz in order to gain that rhythm of being a hero.” 

A million different thoughts suddenly raced through Jonathan’s head, most of them being a stream of question marks and the rest raw panic. He froze at the declaration, jaw falling in disbelief. These four, who mind you were one of the most infamous villains ever to walk the streets of Los Santos, want to work with  _ him _ ? Him, who has both the government and hero organisation after his blood? Who was far from the definition of what a hero should be? And they chose him? 

What the fuck? 

“What the fuck?!” Jonathan chokes out. His outburst startled their captives and they jerked back in fear. He didn’t mean to be so loud but he was still reeling with the onslaught of emotions hitting him at once.

From beside him, Luke shook off his own shock, a snarl curling on his lips as he reached forward and yanked Lui to his feet. “Why the fuck would we ever want you fucking idiots anywhere near us,” he spat, “if you think we want fucking trash-” 

“Pretty garbage…” Ohmwrecker un-helpfully added with a squeak. 

“-around us, then you’re more stupid than I thought. You’ll just be in the way.” He tossed Lui to the floor, grinning un-kindly from the yelp of pain after the other landed harshly on to the ground. 

Lui used his elbows to pick himself up, jaw clenching from the effort. “We… We won’t be in the way,” he gasped, hopping back up to his feet. 

Ohmwrecker and Mad Ladd staggered next to him, muscles just as intense. Jonathan’s eyebrows rose from the intensity of their stares, sharp and fierce. It was the same even from Ohmwrecker and Terroriser, who had their features blocked by a bandana and robotic mask respectively; a dominating aura of determination. It was an intriguing sight to see. 

“Let us show you that we can be useful! Please!” 

Luke growled irritably, veins popping around his arms as he lifted his palm, energy bursting uncontrollably around it. “I’ve had enough of your shitty explanation. We don’t need you, that’s it-” 

However, Luke quickly shut his mouth when a shiny object flew past him in a precise motion, recognising instantly that it was one of Jonathan’s knives. It twirled in the air like a boomerang, spiralling just above the ex-villains (who cowered to the ground the moment they saw the weapon thrown) and straight towards the ceiling where Terroriser hung. He screamed loudly at the glimpse of the glinting knife, frantically wiggling his body uselessly. 

To all their surprise, the knife missed him completely and instead cut the cables holding him up cleanly off. Gravity did its thing and Terroriser plummeted back down with a pathetic cry. Luke had the grace to catch him before he met the unforgiving floor, but it was more because he was unsure of what to do than any actual kindness. 

“Are you out of your damn mind?! You’re actually releasing him?” Luke asked incredulously. Terroriser laid in their arms in a daze, the patches of skin they could see a few shades paler. 

Jonathan lifted his arms and shrugged, effortlessly catching the knife as it returned back to him. “They said that they can prove their usefulness so I want to see if that is true,” he replied, twirling his weapon playfully between his fingers. 

Luke looked at him in disbelief, dropping Terroriser like a sack of potatoes. The poor man groaned below him, mentally crying when no one batted an eye at him. 

Luke crossed his arms, glaring, “you’re actually going to listen to their bullshit? Wasn’t the first time around enough?” 

Jonathan chuckled, his laugh sending shivers down their captives spine, “they already wasted our time for a while now. What’s a little bit more? Besides, if they dare try anything…” The blue orbs of his mask glowed menacingly, the knife in hand looking sharper than ever. They all gulped (including Luke, who didn’t expect the sudden animosity) and nodded their heads. 

Luke scratched his head with a tsk after regarding his partner curiously, his tail curling comfortably back around his waist. After a few seconds, he sighed, “alright, fine. I’ll play along.” 

He and Jonathan helped release their captives from their bonds, the latter feeling slightly guilty from the red marks on their wrists from being tied up for so long. The two gave their captives time to recollect themselves, crossing their arms patiently. 

Well, in Jonathan’s case anyway. 

“Okay, show us,” Luke said dully, already unimpressed, “entertain me for a bit before we turn you losers in.” 

With a puff of his chest, Lui stepped forward, chin held up high. His body quickly transformed and he once again looked like the monkey hybrid they were familiar with, his long tail swishing excitingly behind him. “I already introduced myself from before but I’ll say it again. My full name is Lui Calibre and my alias is Mega Monkey. When I transform into my other form, my strength, agility, and flexibility go up by twenty percent. I also have full control of my tail so I can use it as a third arm, including holding and using weapons.” 

He demonstrates by pointing at a stray rope on the ground. With his tail, he reached forward and picked up the stray rope and effortlessly tied a knot. Jonathan did his best to stop the scoff in his throat from coming out. He briefly thought back to the last encounter with Mega Monkey when the villain tried to run off with millions of dollars. The hybrid used that blasted tail to rip out a stop sign cleanly off the ground and used it as a bat, smashing both policemen and vehicles out of the way. That robe probably felt like nothing to him. 

“Plus, I saved up a lot of money from my day job and from… another means,” he continued, cringing when Jonathan snorted, “so if you need a sponsor or money for equipment, I’m your man.” He shot the two a grin, which had a strange charm to it even with his monkey-like features.

Mad Ladd peaked out from behind Lui, waving enthusiastically. 

‘I guess they’re going one by one,’ Jonathan thought, acknowledging his wave with his own.

“Hiya! I’m Craig Thompson, you know me as Madd Ladd!” ‘Craig’ chirped, “my powers are telekinesis! As you know since we have fought before and you saw me in action… and you tied me up with chains specifically to stop my hands…” he faltered with each word that left his mouth, shoulders dropping dramatically. However, he recovered remarkably fast, face brightening, “ anyways! Yeah, telekinesis! I’m especially useful if you need certain things or for stealth missions.” 

His hands turned an orange hue, the energy softer in nature compared to Luke’s own destructive one. The knot around Lui’s tail suddenly lifted into the air, the same orange energy pulsing around it, and twisted itself. The one knot became four and continued to multiply with each new twist. Lui rolled his eyes with a smirk, “show off.” 

Mad Ladd grinned, “but wait, there’s more!” 

Both Luke and Jonathan raised their brows, “more? What else can you do?” 

The other man gave the two a peace sign, “this is completely random and I have no idea how it connects to my telekinesis but I always have wifi no matter where I am. I could be in the middle of nowhere or at the bottom of the ocean and I’ll still have full bars. It’s absolutely stupid but I ain’t complaining.” 

Jonathan jumped up and down, stars appearing in his eyes, “whoa! Really?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the action stunning the others in the room, and skipped up to Craig with a laugh. Ignoring Craig’s discomfort, he held his phone next to him and disconnected his previous wifi connection, squealing with glee when his phone immediately picked up an extremely powerful connection and the wifi returned to full bars. “It really works! No passwords or anything!” he said with glee. 

Craig smirked smugly at the positive reaction, “see? So, if we’re stranded somewhere, we’ll always have a way to stay connected!” 

Luke gave Jonathan a deadpanned glare as the other continued to fiddle with his phone, the latter distracted from the extremely good connection he has. He pulled his partner by his hoodie and shook his head when the other whined, cocking his head in a silent warning. Jonathan schooled his excitement and nodded, slightly embarrassed he got carried away. They were supposed to have a unified front so it didn’t help that Jonathan was already getting worked up. Especially since they still had two more ex-villains to judge. 

Luke signalled for the last two to continue, sneering meanly at Craig who scurried away from the front with a yelp. 

Terroriser stepped forward with calculated steps, back straight and posture firm. Out of the others, the confidence and the overall asshole-ness oozed naturally from his body, like it was genuinely a part of him. Which was kind of hard to believe after Jonathan has seen the man cry twice from falling a short distance. 

“I’m Brian Hanby, alias Terroriser. A fitting name, don’t you think?” ‘Brian’ started off with a hand on his hip. 

Oh, the name definitely fits him. Quite nicely, actually. Jonathan more than once watched Terroriser play with the police force on several occasions, sometimes even faking a kidnapping or a bomb threat just to laugh at the force’s panic expressions. His favourite targets were the heroes themselves, especially Early Bird, Nogla, and WildCat. From massive glitter bombs that covered an entire block to dumping the unsuspecting heroes in a lake before electrocuting the water; the man had no limit to his ‘pranks.’ 

Jonathan had a sneaking feeling that the crimes that Terroriser genuinely committed were not done for evil purposes but more so that watching the proud heroes fail to apprehend him brought him immense joy. 

“My speciality is designing and engineering weapons and gadgets. If you need something repaired or an upgrade, I’m the guy for the job. All the mechanical suits and weapons I have on me were made by yours truly so you can see for yourself how beneficial I can be.” 

Jonathan reeled back, eyes wide. “Wait, so you’re not a robot?” he asked incredulously, circling Brian in amazement. The only thing he could see where the mechanical parts that made up the man’s arms and legs beneath his clothes. He couldn’t make out any parts that were human save for small parts around his face and neck. 

Brian shook his head with a smirk, “nope. All human right here. I just use my nanotechnology to make it look like I’m made of metal.” As he said that, the metal plate covering his right eye pulled apart, crawling away until it revealed his face beneath it. The same happened to the rest of his body, revealing a relatively good looking gentleman with a thin beard and mischievous blue eyes. 

“Wow, that was so fucking cool,” Jonathan breathed in awe while Luke scowled, muttering disdainingly how ‘unfairly good looking these punks were.’ 

In the back, Lui and Craig high fived, “yessss! We’re doing good so far…!” 

Luke sighed, once again dragging Jonathan away from Brian, who was touching the other’s arm and face giddily. “Alright, we got someone who knows how to use his noggin. What else?” 

He flickered his eyes at the last remaining captive, one eyebrow raising when the other continued to fiddle nervously with his fingers. Brian thumped Ohmwrecker encouragingly, offering him a quick thumbs-up before nudging him forward. 

Ohmwrecker took a deep breath and straightened his back, a friendly grin making its way onto his face. “Well, uh, I’m Ohmwrecker! You can call me Ohm, hello!” he made a quick bow, cursing lightly when he stumbled. Jonathan stifled a cackle as Luke suppressed the urge to groan while the other man struggled to speak. “Um, well, my speciality is my eyes,” he pointed to his face with a bright smile, cocking his head in confusion when Luke palmed his forehead. 

“Soooo, you’re expecting me to believe you can see through that damn thing?” Luke asked tiredly. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ohm asked, gently touching his face. He let out a loud ‘oh!’ once his fingers brush over his bandana, the source of Jonathan's amusement and Luke’s despair. “Oh yeah,” Ohm chuckled, the nervousness around his shoulders lessening. “I forget sometimes that I have this thing on. Well, to be honest, yeah I can see you just fine.” He pulled gently against the side of the grey bandana covering his eyes carefully so it didn’t slide off, “ this just helps keep my powers under control.” 

“What, you can see through walls or something?” Jonathan asked excitedly. 

“No, nothing like that,” Ohm said with a laugh, the sound light. Jonathan felt Luke tense beside him. 

“What I can see is people’s brain activity and their stats.” 

The windows shut-down sound returned. 

“Can see what now?” Jonathan was kind of glad that they couldn’t see his expression through his mask because right now he was sure he looked dumb as hell. 

“Basically, if I look at someone, it's as if I’m seeing their profile right next to them. I can see their age, power type, and little snippets of information like if they ate that day or if they're stressed currently. I can even see their brain activity, like the exact moment your brain tells you to move a finger or open your mouth. So, I can help you with stealth missions or if you need to have an extra set of eyes.” Ohm pointed at his eyes with both hands, smiling with all teeth. 

Jonathan didn't know what to do other than stare at him. 

Luke, however, seemed very capable. 

“The fuck?” he said with a chuckle, for once his stare is not cold, “‘extra set of eyes,’ really? You couldn’t stop yourself from making that shitty joke, huh?” 

“Nope!” Ohm replied cheekily, earning him another snort.

The windows shut-down sound changed to windows crashing; Jonathan couldn’t believe his ears. He’s never seen Luke laugh like that in front of other people before, the man despising everyone that wasn’t himself or Jonathan. The reaction caught him off guard. 

“So, you’re like a human scanner?” Luke asked, schooling his face. 

“Kind of, yeah! With these eyes of mine, nothing can get past me. At full concentration, I can see the moment they decided to move before they even complete the action. That’s how I get away very easily.” 

“It’s not fair, it’s like he has a map that reveals everyone’s location,” Brian grumbled, bumping his shoulder with Ohm who only laughed. 

Jonathan felt a little bit uneasy after all the information finally sunk in. 

“So, uhh, how much information do you see? Like, how does it work?” he asked as casually as he could. 

Whatever mirth Luke had disappeared in an instant, a dangerous expression settling on his face. The change in the air was obvious to everyone there and Ohm stepped back, sweat building up rapidly under his brow. 

“J-Just the basics at first glance… like how old you are, your gender, if you're injured or healthy and what your mood is currently. I can see brain activity and thought processes after I focus on them, but I need to see their full face to get more personal information like their real names or their powers. S-So people in masks are safe!” he said hurriedly, darting his eyes back and forth between the two heroes. 

Jonathan subtly sagged his shoulders in relief, whatever anxiety he built up disappearing little by little. 

“Oh, that’s good!” he said with a laugh, flicking his knife in the air before catching it with his left hand, “for a second there, I thought I was going to have to…” he stopped there with a snicker, pocketing the knife. When he looked back, Ohm looked slightly fainter. 

“Your powers are cool though, I never heard anything like it.” 

“Kind of useless in battle, though,” Luke observed. 

Ohm smiled, shrugging, “I’m more of a strategist, plus it helps learning passwords and breaking into buildings without being seen.” 

Lui smirked, “how useful is a guy that can get in and out of places without resorting to violence? It makes interrogations and stakeouts a hell of a lot easier.” The four stood side by side, looking expectantly at the two heroes. 

Jonathan crossed his arms, humming quietly to himself. 

Their powers were phenomenal, that was certain. Jonathan had fought them enough times that he didn’t need this whole explanation. He knew that they were useful, knew that having them around could be beneficial for everyone, not just them. They could have a leash on the top four most villainous people, ready to be delivered to the government if they so much as return to their wicked ways or betray him. And if they didn’t have to resort to that, they have access to a whole new arsenal to fight off the corrupted scum of Los Santos. 

However, there were too many things that were making him hesitant. The media is going to have a field day when the four finally debut as heroes, Jonathan isn’t stupid enough to believe that those vultures would make this event positive. He’ll have the government and that bastard of a hero team breathing down his neck more than ever. He wasn’t even sure if the four ex-villains were even capable of being good, what’s going to stop them from betraying them the moment something better passes along? Accepting them meant having them around him for a long period of time, working together and learning from one another. Jonathan doesn’t know if he is able to do that with another person that wasn’t Luke or Squirrel, let alone four. 

Trust was so important to him. Jonathan knew that he couldn’t give that to them. There were things about him that he couldn’t allow  **anyone** to find out. 

Luke rubbed his face, “So, what? You told us what you can do and told us your real names, fucking stupid but thanks for being honest,” he added with a roll of his eyes, “but I don’t see how any of this stuff is going to convince us we need you.” 

The group spluttered, eyes wide in shock. 

“But… But we told you, even showed you how useful we can be!” 

Luke glared, palms exploding with energy, “useful how? As far as I can tell, me and Delirious have just been fine on our own. Having you here means there are more mouths to feed, more people to look after, and more ammo for the media to come after our asses. What would they think of us now that we have a ragged team of villains-” 

“Ex-villains!” Craig interrupted desperately. 

“-hanging around us? I just can’t see anything good coming from this. The answer is no.” 

For some strange reason, Jonathan’s chest clenched painfully at their crestfallen expressions. He pressed his hand gently over his heart, frowning. Why should he care? Luke was right. They can’t just drop everything they have been working for just to risk everything on four strangers. 

And yet… 

And yet, it felt like Jonathan was making a mistake. 

Luke’s wings flared as he stepped forward, getting ready to knock out the four idiots and take them away once and for all. They’ll reinforce the base and get rid of the fake hideout, they couldn’t risk having any more people use the same ploy to gain contact with the two. Jonathan looked away, resting his hand uncertainly on his chest while Luke raised his hand to make the first blow. 

But before he could swing, Brian screamed. 

“I’m not accepting your stupid answer!” 

Luke stopped, nostrils flaring as he bared his sharp pointed teeth, “excuse me?” 

Brian stepped up with a matching snarl, uncaring that he was now right in front of Luke’s palm and sharp claws. Without the mechanical mask, Jonathan could clearly see the fire burning behind those eyes. 

The pain in his chest lifted. 

“Look, I get that you guys have a lot of things going around, and the last thing you want is to babysit a bunch of adult children,” the last comment looked like it hurt for him to say but he pressed on,” but I swear that we are worth giving a chance to.” 

He lifted his right hand and pressed it confidently against his chest, “I’ll build you guys weapons and modify your base.” 

Luke and Delirious stilled, eyes wide in shock at the declaration. 

“I'll build you the latest tech so you can pick up crime and radio waves faster than anything you have here, plus I’ll even lengthen the range it receives them. Whatever you need, I’ll build it.” he pointed at Lui, who straightened his shoulders, “Lui is more useful than you think. Not only does he have a lot of money but he also has a lot of connections that we can tap into. And he is smart as fuck, like scarily smart. Remember, he was the one who found you guys in the first place.” 

Luke lowered his arms, energy dispersing. He regarded the four carefully, face scrunched up in thought. 

“Craig is a walking radio for crying out loud. He could channel into frequency waves during a battle, including radio waves and sound waves; we could know about any situation before the police or other heroes could lift a finger! He could even pull us out of any situation with his telekinesis, he’s far from useless despite his looks.” 

Craig, who was nodding along to every word, immediately squawked in offense. 

Brian waved him off, he was on a roll. “And Ohm is a great profiler and strategist! He could help you, Cartoonz, with coming up with plans and collecting data for missions. The man can see almost everything about a person just by looking at their face for fucks sake, how is that not worth anything?!” 

He was heaving by the time he finished, chest rising with each haggard breath. 

His teammates(?) stood next to him, side by side, and held their heads high. Any fear or hesitation they had before had all but disappeared as if it never existed. 

Cartoonz met their glares head-on, silently impressed that they didn’t back down like before. 

As for Jonathan, well, he was practically sold. In fact, he was vibrating with excitement. 

How could he forget? The four in front of him were once strangers as well. As their alias, they all prefered to work alone and stayed out of each other's way when one of them decided to attack the city that day. On rare occasions, they do end up encountering one another and end up fighting like they were sworn enemies. 

Mad Ladd and Terroriser had once fought for the same territory half a year ago and nearly killed each other. They both left the battlefield with heavy injuries and revenge on their lips, just barely getting away from both the police force and heroes who tried to use the situation to their advantage. And now here they were, standing side by side like they were old friends. Brian defended them all for crying out loud, hyping up their powers and abilities despite the looming feeling of death from Luke. 

If they could look past their own pride to try to reform together and lower themselves further to ask for help, then why couldn’t he? 

“Cartoonz…” he whispered, tugging gently at the other’s sleeve. Luke flickered his eyes at him, expression blank. 

The four in front of them held their breaths as a silent conversation passed between the two. Jonathan tugged the sleeve twice, the blue orbs on his mask squinting happily. Whatever battle Luke had inside him ended and he sagged his shoulders, his wings (cutely) did the same. 

“We are not taking apprentices or sidekicks. That is final,” Luke said after a second of silence, turning his back to the group. 

Ohm and Craig wilted while Brian and Lui bristled. They opened their mouths, ready to argue once more, but were stopped by Jonathan lifting his finger to his mask and shushing them. 

“But… fuck, I can’t believe we’re doing this… ” Luke continued, nose scrunching up uncomfortably, “We’ll… We’ll accept you, idiots, as honorary members of our gang- for now!” he warned after they gasped, “we won’t reveal everything to you like you guys did because we’re not fucking stupid. But we’ll put faith in you for now, as long as you deliver the promises you made today.” 

He didn’t get to finish his whole sentence before the four started jumping in joy. 

“We did it, we did it!” Ohm cried, throwing his arms around Craig and Brian. 

“You won’t regret this, we swear,” Lui replied, the same burning determination they saw a while ago reflecting in his eyes. 

Cartoonz loudly snorted, “oh, no. I’m definitely going to regret this. That I am one hundred percent certain on.” 

He shared a glance at Jonathan, who was happy enough to watch the others celebrate their small victory. He noticed his partners stare and he looked back. 

With a laugh, he lifted his fist towards Luke’s chest, “come on, let’s make more regrets together.” 

Luke laughed quietly, thumping Jonathan’s fist with his own, “that’s something we’re good at. We should really change that one day.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Smitty huffed as he put the last remaining box into the room, straightening his back with a groan after he heard a few pops on his shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t have packed so much but the apartment looked so dull despite being well furnished and clean. 

The apartment Chief Kjellberg chose as their new ‘home’ was decently sized with two rooms, one bathroom, a living room and dining area, and a properly furnished kitchen. Smitty should probably thank Felix for choosing a place that offered more space for him and his new ‘roommate’ to move around in. He knew that if he left it off to the other officers in that shit-show department he would have gotten a small studio in a shady area or a janitor closet crammed in a corner. 

Speaking of his new roommate… 

“What? No help?” Smitty huffed, pushing the box further into the room. 

Kryoz laid face first on the couch, legs sticking out on top of the armrest. 

“That’s all your crap, why should I carry it?” was his muffled reply. 

“Common courtesy?” Smitty said with an easy smile, dropping onto the couch cushion beside Kryoz with a sigh. His roommate didn’t mind, instead, he sunk himself further into the couch with a relaxed sigh. 

That’s where he has been the entire time since Felix and the other officers dropped him off. He had looked around the room, replied “Oh, nice,” after giving the apartment a once over before chucking his restraints at an unsuspecting officer and made a dive for the couch. The man did not so much as stir during the final inspection of the apartment and Smitty’s last briefing of his case. He could have fooled Smitty into thinking he was a statue with how still he was. He only knew that Kryoz was alive was the fact that he screamed, “fucking finally,” when the other officers finally left. 

“...I’m tired!” Kryoz cried into his pillow. 

“You haven’t done shit,” Smitty quipped, popping his neck with a satisfied groan. “Am I going to have to decorate your room by myself as well?” he joked, eyeing the pile of boxes. 

He went shopping for things to liven up the place, the space too dull for his liking. With the number of items piling up by the corner, however, he kind of regrets how much he bought. 

“Eh, if you want to. I trust your artistic style,” Kryoz replied, stretching his legs while yawning, “I’m just going to hang out here until I either die or my sentence ends.” 

Smitty furrowed his brows and turned his head to inspect his new roommate. The man was nothing like he expected. Kryoz was known for his flair of dramatics, he deliberately chose the more difficult path solely because he found it more entertaining. He plotted his entrances and costumes way more than the actual scheme against humanity. 

That was the person Smitty remembered. Not the one currently trying to become one with their couch. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing, but the difference in personality surprised him. 

“Sorry man, I can’t let you waste away on our couch,” Smitty laughed, lightly tapping Kryoz’ ankle. He still was unsure where their relationship lied so he didn’t want to cross any sort of boundaries. They may technically have a prisoner and guard relationship but that didn’t mean Smitty had to be a dick. 

Kryoz suddenly turned his head, eyes peeking under stray strands of hair, “our couch, huh…?” he murmured. His tone sounded light as if he was happy. 

“Yeah, our couch. Well, I hope that is. Not if you take it all for yourself,” Smitty replied, “over there is our kitchen, which I’m pretty sure I’m going to be using the most, and past that is our bathroom that has definitely seen better days.” He continued to map out their apartment, observing how Kryoz relaxed into the couch while following along to Smitty's explanation. Kyroz seemed to like it when he referred to things as ‘theirs’; he made a pleasant hum in his throat whenever Smitty brushed over those words. He was not sure why Kryoz liked it so much but he made a note of it in the back of his mind. 

He makes himself comfortable in the little space he had before tapping the other’s ankle again, “sit up for me, will ya? We have to go over more things before you can rest.” 

Reluctantly, the man does so with an exaggerated groan, “making an old man move, have you no shame?” 

“You’re only twenty-six,” Smitty said with a laugh. 

“Wait, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-two.” 

Kryoz gasped, “a whole baby. I can’t be associated with a child. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to call child services, who left you unattended?” 

Smitty couldn’t stop the laughter building up in his throat from the other’s ridiculous tirade. “Bruh, I’m a grown-ass man.” 

Kryoz grinned as he reached forward and squished Smitty’s cheeks together. “I don’t know man, this looks like a baby’s face to me.” 

Smitty pushed his hand away with a giggle, “my face may look like a fetus but from the neck down, I’m all man, baby.” He emphasised by sensually running his hand down his neck and over his stomach, lips quirking in a confident smile. 

What he didn’t expect was for Kryoz to follow the movement obediently, eyes lingering where Smitty laid his hand between his thighs. 

“Really?” he asked, interest colouring his tone, “how much of a man?” 

The conversation was travelling somewhere Smitty wasn’t remotely prepared for so he did the one thing he’s good at. Changing the subject and pretending it never happened. 

“I-uh, I actually wanted to talk to you and go through the rules and all that,” Smitty coughed, flickering his eyes away from Kryoz’ intense gaze, “I don’t want the guys breathing down my neck and tell me that I didn’t do my job properly.” 

Kryoz hummed thoughtfully, “rules, huh? What kind of rules? I can follow certain rules really well.” 

There it was, that sensual tone. 

“Probations rules, all that nonsense,” Smitty quickly explained, smiling nervously. 

Kryoz hummed again, a finger coming up to rub his bottom lip. Smitty willed himself to not follow the movement. “...Alright, what do I need to do?” Kyroz asked, the drawl in his words returning. 

Whatever strange energy they had between them disappeared and Smitty took an easy breath of air. 

“I’ll make it quick and skip over all the stuff you should already know. I’m sure you’ve been through this more times than you would like.” 

“Tell me about it,” Kyroz replied with a roll of his eyes. Smitty patted his knee sympathetically, making the other smile lightly. 

“So basically, you’ll be under my care for the foreseeable future until I deem you fit for society. However long that takes depends on you.” 

“Ohhh?” Kyroz replied, looking intrigued. 

Uncertainty filled Smitty as he continued, “for the first month, you cannot go outside. This is just so we can have a standard model of data on you. After that, if you want to go outside you’re going to have to be accompanied by me, or if I’m unavailable, by another officer.” 

Kryoz sneered at that, “if you’re not here then I wouldn’t want to go outside anyway. Anything to not be anywhere near those retards again.” 

Smitty winced at his cold tone, “that’s fair. I’ll make sure they come over as little as possible.” 

Kryoz huffed, “good. Please continue.” 

“Because we have to be extensive on the data, I’m expected to ask you a lot of questions or bud into your privacy at any given moment. But don’t worry, I could give a less of a shit of what I’m supposed to do,” Smitty remarked with a frown, remembering the way Frank railed on him about his duties and what was expected of him as a ‘proud officer.’ Every word that left him made his skin prickle with anger. 

“You’re still a human being who deserves their space and I’m not going to barge in as if I have any right to be there. That’s why I don’t care how long this takes. If you want to tell me something then please do so! I’ll listen to you with open ears and if it’s something you’re not comfortable being written in a report then I won’t, consequences be damned. If you don’t want to tell me anything, then that’s fine too. All I ask is that you don’t burn anything in the apartment, keep the bathroom clean, and please spare me if you decide to return to your evil ways and kill us all.” 

Kryoz listened to Smitty’s rant with a soft expression, his blond bangs swept to the side so he could look at his new roommate without it getting away. 

“...Thanks, I appreciate that” he said, “for a dog of the government, you’re alright.” 

Smitty rolled his eyes with a snort, “aww, thanks, Kryoz. That means a lot.” 

“...John.” 

Smitty looked down at him in surprise, “What?” 

“John,” the other replied, lifting his hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn, “that’s my name. Kryoz is my super name and I don’t like it being used when I’m not being super.” 

Before Smitty could say anything, ‘John’ suddenly disappeared with a poof of smoke. In a panic, Smitty whipped around, darting his eyes frantically around the room. If he lost his charge already he swears to fuck- 

The sound of the fridge being open alerts him from his thoughts and he turns around to see the man rummaging through the frozen boxes. He let out a little ‘ahah’ once he found what he was looking for and pulled it out, closing the fridge door with his foot. 

Another poof later, Smitty feels the couch dip below him and he looks back to find John back to his original position, now with a can of soda and bag of chips under his arms. 

“Well, I don’t like people calling me John either,” he continues on, as if he didn’t just give Smitty a fucking heart attack, “they try to use it to mock me for knowing who I really am and I fucking hate it. They don’t know me so they have no right to utter my name under their nasty breaths.” 

The way he spoke sent chills down Smitty’s spine, the amount of malice in his tone so poisoning to hear. 

But then, John fluttered his eyes up to meet Smitty’s gaze, calm and unguarded. “But, I don’t mind if you call me by name. You’ll be the first to have my permission so you better be honoured.” 

With that, John relaxed back into the couch and stuffed his hand into the chip bag, making a steady stream of crumbs on his shirt. 

However, Smitty couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. 

Instead, he felt very warm. 

“John…” he whispered, testing the way it passed his lips. 

Such a common name, he was sure he had said that name countless times in his lifetime. And yet, his lips felt tingly after saying that name. 

“John,” he tried again, smiling to himself. 

It felt nice. 

“Smitty,” John said back, making Smitty jolt 

“Smitty,” he repeated, a knowing grin slowly forming on his face. 

Cheeks flushed, Smitty jumped to his feet. “Uhhhh, I should really start unpacking before we get too lazy and end up leaving those boxes there forever.” He didn’t wait for the other to respond before he began moving boxes, cursing quietly under his breath. “That was weird, that was weird. Why did you make that awkward,” he scolded himself. 

He lifted a decent size box and carried it to John’s new room. True to his word, the man stayed where he was on the couch. He idly played with his chips, tossing the snacks into the air and catching them in his mouth. He failed more than he ate, scoffing loudly and calling the abandoned chip a ‘little whore’ before trying again with a different chip. 

Smitty watched him in the corner of his eye as he took boxes to their rooms, amused more than annoyed by his roommate’s antics. He had a feeling this was going to be a recurring thing. 

Really, this person felt so different from the man who terrorised his television screen every other morning. But, after Smitty thought about it, he realised that he was the same. He forgot that people weren’t one dimensional and couldn’t act a certain way. Chief Smitty was entirely different from average every day Smitty. So was morning Smitty, tired Smitty, and angry Smitty; there were many versions of himself that were all still him. 

And John was no different. 

Teenager Smitty only knew Kryoz; an over eccentric man with a dramatic cape and even more dramatic personality. Current Smitty was now going to know John; the laziest piece of shit he’s ever met who told shitty jokes and wasn’t afraid to show their attraction. 

“Smitty~! When are we going to eat?” John drawled, poofing from the couch and appeared sitting at their dining table, fork and spoon in hand, “let’s break in this kitchen together, hard and fast,” he said, grinning. 

Smitty sighed quietly, looking over at the boxes he hardly made a dent in. 

Another burst of smoke and suddenly the weight on his arms disappeared. He looked up to see John carrying the box with ease to the other side of the room, carefully setting it down with a huff. “Come on, we can deal with this later. For now, let’s go eat. I can survive on bags of chips for so long.” 

Smitty stretched his arms over his head, “We?” he mocked playfully. 

He didn’t expect John to intertwine their fingers before tugging him along. “Yeah, we. Let's fix up the room together after we eat. But first, let’s eat. I can’t wait to eat food that isn’t slop…” he said, practically drooling as he dragged Smitty to the kitchen. 

The warm feeling returned, blooming comfortably in Smitty’s chest. 

He may be used to Kryoz the villain, but he thinks he’s going to really like the one behind the mask. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A month has passed since Luke and Jonathan have taken the wanna-be heroes under their care. A full month of trial and error as the two tried to settle with their new ‘teammates.’ 

As promised, the ex-villains were working hard to showcase their resolve in becoming heroes. While Jonathan patrolled the city as Delirious, Luke stayed at the base to monitor their progress. The four busied themselves in the training room where they discussed how to use their abilities to contribute to the team as well as practice their abilities. Luke had Brian build them fighting units and flying droids to train alongside the training system already implemented. He also had Brian deliver his promise in upgrading the base and the technology.

After he proved his competence by fixing their radio signal and upgrading their defence system, Luke offered a spare room to be used as Brian’s personal lab. The fake android was ecstatic, quickly making himself right at home by dumping his tools and decorating the walls with equipment and weaponry. 

As well as upgrading their computer system, Brian also made them a new control panel and a larger computer screen, including building a second radio that connects to both police radios and news outlets the second they are broadcast. “This baby can pick up local and international signals, we’ll be able to learn about trouble at the same time as the police, heck maybe sooner.” he had said after he finished the final touches, the nanobots around his fingers disappearing as he tapped the machine. 

Luke hated to admit it, but he was impressed. 

Brian was even considerate enough to allow Luke to set the passwords and program voice activation and protocols solely for his and Delirious’ own use. “It’s so you can still have control over everything in case things go south. I know that you don’t fully trust us, but I hope this helps in at least giving you guys some insurance. I only have access to basic settings and commands while you and Delirious have the rest, and I can’t override anything unless it has a direct command from you. It is your base after all.” 

Brian went beyond Luke’s expectation, and it still kept going as the other immediately went to work in building more weapons and gadgets to use in future missions. “I’ve been working on a few things before I decided to go good so I think this is a great time to continue perfecting them. Once we go on a few missions, I'll get a feel on how you guys fight and function so I can build you some nifty tools to use.” He had told Luke while he fiddled with a tiny microchip, so small that it could fit on his fingernail.

The others were not far behind. 

They became familiar with their new surroundings and even began choosing random areas around the base where their new ‘rooms’ are going to be. “The fuck they are,” Luke argued as Brian took note of their wants, the other three completely ignored him. They still feared him to some degree, but it waned bit by bit as they interacted together, only spiking back up when they sparred. Luke gave them no mercy during their fights, attacking them with the intent to kill. Only Ohm ever left the room unscathed, the bastard using his ability to dodge out of the way and scurry out of the room. The others were not so lucky, becoming great friends with Luke’s claws, kicks, energy balls, and once in a while a mouth full of a wing. 

However, nothing was more humiliating than being smashed to the ground by Luke’s tail. 

It made Lui bristle with jealousy how easily the man was able to wrap his tail around his ankle and send him flying into the wall. His pride on his own tail taking quite the blows when they sparred. 

Overall, the ex-villains were doing better than expected. 

Jonathan entered the base by slide, squealing loudly with his arms and legs spread wide as he was flung into the air. He was caught by Craig using his telekinesis, the orange hue glowing brightly around his body. 

“Nice catch,” he laughed as he was gently put back down. 

“I gotcha!” Craig said back, shooting him a finger gun. However, he wavered a second later, giving Jonathan a short wave before he quickly walked the other direction. 

The others were still awkward when they interacted with Jonathan. They didn’t have the same exposure with him as they did with Luke, so from time to time, they looked at him as if they were walking on eggshells, guarded and uncertain. He valued the few moments when they forgot ‘who’ they were talking to and replied to him with the same level of playfulness they used on everyone else. 

“How are our new teammates doing?” Jonathan asked Luke once he caught sight of the man. 

His partner hummed in concentration while he observed the screen, mapping out possible locations for new patrol routes and places of interest, “they’re breaking in the training room really well, we might have to have Brian build us a cleaning robot because there is absolute carnage.” 

Jonathan snickered, “isn’t it kind of fucked to have a robot clean up its dead brothers?” 

“...” 

Luke blanched. 

“...Maybe I’ll just have them clean up their own mess after training,” he muttered with a disturbed look on his face. 

“You’re relying a lot on Terroriser,” Jonathan observed, changing the screen to look at police activity with a touch of a finger. 

“I didn’t know what we were missing out on,” Luke admitted, dividing the screen so they could see police activity and the map of the city simultaneously, “it’s not like our stuff was shitty, but it’s really nice to click on things without a delay.” 

“You have a point, everything is so shiny now,” Jonathan mused, playing with his reflection on their brand new control panel, cackling when Luke smacked him. “You think they’re ready?” he asked suddenly, sweeping his eyes to the training room where Craig and Brian were sparring, their loud and crude battle cries breaking the usual silence. Lui and Ohm cheered them on, picking different simulations for the other two to battle in. 

Jonathan leaned against the panel, “I could take them with me on patrols, show them the usual routes and spots we take. Y’know, ease them into the hero business.” 

Luke paused with slight hesitation, a growing sigh on his lips, “I don’t know Del, I don’t think-” 

_ “Calling all units, we have a 915 in Vespucci Boulevard,”  _ their radio system beeped into life, relaying the crystal clear message of a dispatcher. Both the two heroes and the four ex-villains stopped their activities and rushed over to hear the message.  _ “Suspects have escaped in a white van with no license plate and are currently speeding away. Suspects also appear to be heavily armed. Head with caution.”  _

It looks like a heist gone wrong, judging by the video footage of a van spiralling down the road, it’s back doors wide open with around three guys shooting out. Behind them, Jonathan could see cargo boxes and large bags filled with cash. 

Bingo! 

He grins and smacks Luke on the back, jumping excitingly on his heels, “this is perfect! This could be their chance!” 

“What? You want to start their debut now?” Luke asked doubtfully. 

“Why not? Not only is it close by, but it is also exciting enough for the news to cover it! We could get the attention we need to show the world that they are fighting for the good guys. Plus, we dealt with this type of thing before! If things start going downhill, we can stop it quickly and get the guys back here before the police or those idiot heroes can do anything.” 

Luke still looked unconvinced. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes and quickly pulled up the city map and pinged the runaway van, silently marvelling in amazement that he was able to do that now, “look, Ohm can keep track of the van here at the base and notify us if anything changes. Terroriser and Lui will come with me to stop the van in its tracks and take care of the bad guys while Craig uses his telekinesis to take back the stolen goods! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!” 

Luke narrowed his eyes. “First of all, you never said that sentence before in your life and I don’t want you to ever again,” he warned, making Jonathan laugh, “and second, are you nuts? We barely broke them in with training and we haven’t covered the do’s and don’t of being a hero.” 

“Like we even follow those rules,” Jonathan scoffed. 

“That’s beside the point,” Luke argued, “we need to take baby steps, monitor the media and what the hero organisation is up to. If we don’t do this right, then their debut is going to be one shit show. We don’t even know if they’re ready-” 

“Mom, Dad, can you two stop fighting for a second,” Brian scolded, his metallic face mask crawling into place as he zipped up his black leather jacket. Behind him, the others were also suiting up, fixing their masks and accessories in a hurried fashion. “The more you guys argue the more the situation is going to get worse. Are we heading out or not?”

Jonathan looked back at Luke with his hands on his hips, eyebrows raised behind his mask, “well? Are we?” 

His partner glared, “this is not fair and you know it.” 

Jonathan grinned, “when is it ever fair?” 

Lui put on his red jacket in a dramatic fashion, shooting Luke a judging stare, “since when do you ever hesitate. What, are you seriously going to leave it up to Captain Owl-man and his rag-tag gang?” he quipped, smirking as his features became more monkey-like. Luke's expression turned disgusted, veins popping around his knuckles as he clenched his fist. 

“Anyone other than those bastards,” he swore. They knew they won when Luke pointed at Ohm, snarling loudly with sharp teeth, “you. Hurry up and come with me. We have a damn van to follow.” 

Everyone cheered, including Jonathan who pumped his fist into the air. “Alright, let’s go!!!” 

“Yessir!” the other’s chorused, following Delirious with confident steps. 

Luke rubbed his face in exasperation, meeting Jonathan’s before he left the room. 

“Be careful! I got a bad feeling about this…” he warned. 

Jonathan gave him a thumbs up, blue orbs brightening almost scarily in the room. 

He has been fighting crime for a long time, he knows better than anyone how things can turn ugly in a flash, no matter how much you plan or prepare for it. But despite the danger and uncertainty coming his way, Jonathan wasn’t afraid. 

All he knows that things are going to get more fun from here on out. 


	4. On The Freeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You took yer’ sweet ass time,” Brian teased.   
Craig huffed, “you try driving through frantic drivers. A semi almost killed me when they swerved out of the way of your fight with that muscle guy.”   
He was right, the two were so busy with their fight that they didn’t notice the carnage they left behind. The van had all but forced cars to crash into each other, some spinning out of control while others were destroyed for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me trying to keep an update schedule. Take your bets on how long this will last!
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos! I'm glad people are still very much interested in this story! <3

Scotty rummages through their miscellaneous drawer, throwing junk over his shoulders before lifting his hand up with an ‘aha,’ double-A batteries clenched around his fingers. He closes the drawer with a smack before rolling his chair over to his control panel, slipping the batteries into a large machine with a quick flick of his wrists. He closes the battery compartment and presses a large black button, rolling a few inches back before the machine beeps into life. 

With a few clicks of cogs, the machine lights up and the antenna on top turns a lively green. Despite that, Scotty leans back on his chair with a scowl, clearly displeased. “This is the worst fucking signal I have ever had to deal with,” he complains, “this shit is supposed to be using the energy from the damn plug, why does it need batteries?” 

He smacks the machine, making a noise of frustration when the radio signal didn’t get any better. “Of course, a shitty transmitter from an equally shitty government who knows jack-shit about technology. Why am I fucking surprised?” He turns the screen connected to the machine and swipes at him, scowl only deepening when it couldn’t register his finger properly. “Did they just go through Best Buy and bought the first thing they saw? Jesus fuck, this thing is seconds away of giving me the blue screen of death.” 

Marcel chuckled above him, grabbing the back of the chair and rolling Scotty away from the offending machine, “Don’t jinx yourself, man. You’re just going to piss yourself off even more.” 

Scotty crossed his arms and turned his head, lips pursed in a little pout, “I wouldn’t have to if our ‘bosses’ knew what the fuck they were doing.” 

From across the room, they hear Tyler laugh loudly. “The government suddenly knowing what the fuck they’re doing? HAH! That’ll be the day,” he said with a flawless hook kick to his training dummy, smirking when the dummy skidded on the floor from the impact. “Hey, someone come here and hold this guy down for me, I need to practice some of my new footwork.” 

“You got me fucked up,” Scotty replied with a shake of his head, “the last time I did it, you somehow sprained both my wrists and my ankles. And I was just holding the damn thing.” 

The comment only made Tyler’s chest swell with smugness. 

Marcel backpedalled to the couch when the other turned to him, plopping down on the cushion with a satisfied groan. To the side, Anthony was soundly asleep on their loveseat, snoring loudly with a little dribble of drool on his lips. The poor man took long naps to store his energy when he transformed into his panda form. He didn’t have to do it all the time, a normal sleeping schedule would have done justice, but he did not like taking the risk of losing energy if he had to be in his form for too long so he took naps any chance he could get. 

Marcel lolled his eyes to the side and found Evan a foot away from him, burning holes into the couch. “...What the fuck are you doing?” 

Evan rested a hand on his hip, squinting his eyes at the rather raggedy piece of furniture before replying, “Brock told me the couch needed some cleaning.” 

“Oh. Good call, this sofa is disgusting. Do you need me to move?” Marcel asked, getting up.

Evan beamed, “Yeah, thanks.” 

Before pulling out small explosives from his pockets. 

“No!” 

Marcel smacked them away, glaring heatedly at his teammate, “are you insane? Why the fuck do you have bombs?” 

Evan frowned, “c’mon man, you said so yourself that the couch was disgusting.” 

“Evan, you just need to clean it! Why is putting explosives your first choice? Where the fuck did Brock say to blow it? We bought a vacuum with suction for a reason!” 

“... Are you sure? I mean it’ll be easier to just buy a new one… ” 

Marcel was seconds away from strangling him. 

“Just fucking clean the couch!” 

David looked up from his spot on their briefing table, the surface currently occupied by himself, his laptop and some snacks, and Brock, who was idly scrolling through his phone. 

“...Evan got into the bomb room again,” David said with a laugh, making Brock sigh. 

“I told Tyler that lock wouldn’t hold him out for long…” Brock replied tiredly, sparing a glance at Marcel throwing the vacuum at Evan before returning his attention to his phone. 

David peered over his laptop curiously. Brock had been on his phone the moment they returned from their daily patrol, the device appearing in his hands right before they entered the elevator and hadn't disappeared since. 

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked, lowering his screen slightly to see his friend better. 

Brock looks up after a second, cocking his head in amusement, “you first. You have been mumbling to yourself since you turned on that thing.” He motioned at the laptop, snickering when David dropped his head onto the table with a groan. 

“Oh, that. I, uh, I decided to try out online dating again. The first website hasn’t been working out so well… so I want to try out another one.” He turns the laptop around to show Brock the screen, “I’ve been working on my new profile. Do you think this is okay?” 

Brock took a look at it, opening his mouth to respond, before closing it, eyebrows raised in surprise. A second later he broke into laughter, nearly dropping his phone. “Grundle?! The dating website is called Grundle? That is the greatest name I’ve ever heard!” 

David laughed along with him, “yeah, the name is pretty stupid but the reviews were not so bad.” 

“I- haha- I don’t know man, it sounds kind of sketchy,” Brock said honestly, struggling to catch his breath. 

David shrugged, “Oh, yeah. It used to be a site specifically for booty eaters but it got taken over by a different company after that whole rule on NSFW content thingy went into effect. It did fuck all but hey, it actually works as a real dating website now so that’s a plus.” 

Brock’s face bloomed a light shade of purple from how hard he was holding in his laughter, “the fact that you said booty eaters with a straight face is making me lose it, I swear to God. But, uh, I wish you luck on that.” 

David grinned as he turned the laptop back around, rubbing nervously at his neck, “I hope so, I’m kind of losin’ hope at this point.” 

Brock’s expression softened, “it will, you’ll see.” 

The two share a smile, content with their chat even with the sound of an explosion and Marcel’s pterodactyl screech pierces the air. 

Brock’s phone beeped and he quickly dropped his head. He brought all his attention back on the little screen as he read the message, holding the small device carefully in his hands. 

“So, what are you doing?” David asked again, nudging his table mate with his foot. 

“I’m not doing anything,” was the reply back, fingers flying across the little screen. 

A mocking scoff. 

“He’s texting his bae,” Tyler said from his corner. He had managed to get Evan to hold down his dummy in return from saving him from Marcel’s wrath, the other man not looking too happy in being the martial artist’s assistant. 

“And Tyler is minding his own business,” Brock hissed back, eyes not leaving his phone. 

Tyler shrugged, lowering his leg from its position, “hey, it’s not really a secret when you keep giggling every other second and jumping out of your seat every time you get a notification.” 

The comment made everyone chuckle except for Brock, who flickered his gaze up to glare. 

“Hey, I haven’t been able to see him because of these stupid patrols. When I do finally get home, he’s already peacefully asleep in our bed. And when it’s morning, he’s already up for work. We haven’t had some downtime in a while so _ sorry  _ for texting my boyfriend on my breaks.” 

He didn’t mean for his comment to come out as bitter as it did but the change of schedule has had a larger toll on him than he thought. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Tyler beat him to it. 

“No, you’re right. Sorry, I know it’s not easy spending time with your boyfriend with all this shit. My bad.” 

Brock deflated in his chair, “I’m sorry, too. You were just teasing me and I took it way too seriously.” 

Tyler walked over and slung his arm around the other’s neck, grinning when he began to complain. Not releasing his hold, he took the seat next to Brock and leaned against him. “So, what have you guys been talking about?” he asked, hoping to continue being on Brock’s good side. He didn’t want the sour feeling around them to return, even if it came from repressed stress. 

Brock squirmed in his chair to get comfy from Tyler’s added weight, swiping casually at his screen. “Not much actually, he’s been visiting this other mechanic’s workshop to learn new tricks. He’s hoping to get an internship there soon so he’s trying to get a good impression. He told me a minute ago that he’s over there right now so I don’t think he’ll be texting me much soon.” 

Evan strolled over at that moment, taking the spot next to David. “Hence why Brock is pouncing on his phone every time it makes a noise,” he mused. 

Brock threw one of David’s snacks at him, smirking when the snack hit him with a satisfying smack on his forehead. 

Evan stared back at him blankly as the snack fell to the floor. He jerked forward and grabbed another snack, ready to exact revenge, before a loud siren broke the peace. 

_ “Alert. Alert. Alert-”  _

Everyone jumped from their spots and raced to the control panel where Scotty had already brought up the alert system. “Is Anthony up?” he asked as he flipped through the surveillance cameras, finding the one that had tripped the alarm with a quick flick of his fingers.

“I was up the moment Evan blew up the couch,” Anthony said with an easy smile, thumping Evan on the back, “what is it this time?” 

Scotty rolled his chair to the end of the control panel and flipped a switch, the room dimming and the large tv screen hanging above them lit up. There, a surveillance camera of a busy highway played. 

_ “Calling all units, we have a 915 in Vespucci Boulevard,”  _ their transmitter played. Scotty fought the urge to roll his eyes at how static-y it relayed the message.  _ “Suspects have escaped in a white van with no license plate and are currently speeding away. Suspects also appear to be heavily armed. Head with caution.”  _

“Looks like they made it to the highway already,” he muttered. He focused the camera onto the main road where a large van is seen spiralling down the road, barely dodging the other cars around them as it sped up. 

Tyler frowned, “those are our guys alright. What’s the plan?” 

Scotty rubbed his chin, observing the surveillance camera calmly, “it looks like there are about three of them in the back, maybe more not counting the driver. We can’t see very clearly but they’re definitely armed. They might not have any powers.” 

The others nodded along. Tyler slips on his mask, “then we’ll only send some of us out. Scotty, you and Marcel stay here and monitor the cameras. Be in gear in case we need backup.” The two nodded. “Evan and Brock will be our eyes in the sky. Keep the van in your sight and if you’re able to, stop it in its tracks.” 

Evan grumbled, “no explosives?” 

“You’ve had enough fun for one day,” Brock scolded, sliding his eagle mask on. His partner only grumbled further, extending his wings before following Brock to their jump pad. 

David jumped up and down, “what about me?” 

Tyler grinned, “you and Anthony will be my back-up. We need to take down those thugs as quickly as we can and retrieve whatever the fuck they’re trying to steal.” He clapped his hands with a shout, breaking the guys into their teams. 

The two flyers jumped to the skies while the other three made their way to their garage to take the Seven Mobile. 

“I still hate the name,” Anthony remarked as he took the passenger seat. 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “thank Evan for that.” He turned on the team’s shared communication device on his ear, “everyone can hear me?” 

_ “Clear,”  _ Evan replied. 

_ “All good on our end,”  _ Marcel said. 

The garage opened up and mobile shot forward, it’s sleek black design merely a blur as he entered traffic. 

“We’ll get here soon, keep things under control,” he tells the feathered team. 

_ “Roger that,”  _ Brock replied. 

He and Evan had just reached the highway, the two cautiously flying above the busy roads. They scanned the roads for the rogue van, darting under elevated overpasses and gliding over intersections. 

“Ah, there it is!” Evan called out, pointing at the elevated road connecting to a roundabout section of the highway. A white van skids out of the roundabout and barrels down the highway. It looked like it was going out of control, the side of the vehicle creating sparks as it repeatedly hits the side of the road. 

“That’s definitely our guys,” Brock sighed. 

The two quickly dive for it, careful to not get too close to the unsuspecting drivers. However, as they get closer, Brock notices two new blurs on top of the van. 

“Vanoss,” he says carefully, making the other glide closer, “I think there’s something happening, use your Owl Vision to take a closer look.” 

“Alright.” 

Evan glides further ahead and locks his gaze on the van. His eyes slant and his pupils blow out, iris’ glowing a bright gold. In an instant, the blur came into focus and he could clearly see the van. The driver seemed to be struggling with someone in the passenger seat, their attention far away from the road. On the roof of the vehicle, one of the thugs was having an intense fight with someone else. 

Someone… oddly familiar. 

He focused on the other fighter and he nearly collided with Brock from shock. His partner caught him with a startled yelp, steadying their flight path before letting go. 

“What are you seeing?” he asked worriedly. 

The confidence Evan had felt before disappeared, leaving behind anger and disbelief. He clicks on their comm, his voice suddenly serious. “The situation has gotten worse.” 

_ “How so?”  _ Scotty answered, the clicking of his keyboard audible in the background. 

Evan snarled under his breath, the sound surprising Brock from beside him. He didn’t get to say before the van smashed into the side of the road, breaking the wall barrier and flew off the overpass. 

Brock dives for it with a shout, but he too stops in his tracks when he notices the van stop in its descent. He didn’t need Evan’s vision to understand what’s going on. 

He could recognise that robotic arm anywhere. 

“No way…” 

It’s them. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_ “Does everyone understand what they’re doing?”  _ Cartoonz’ voice came through Brian’s comm, gruff and powerful. He wasn’t sure if he'd ever get used to hearing it, the gravel in the other’s voice fitting perfectly with his demonic form; Brian wondered briefly if that powerful voice transferred to his human form as well, or if he had a human form at all. 

“Crystal clear, we’re ready to go!” Lui chirped from below him. Being the only one able to fly (besides Cartoonz), they had Brian carry Lui to their destination. The hybrid was ecstatic when he was first lifted into the air, shifting into the classic Superman pose without a pause before Brian threatened to drop him if he continued. 

“What am I, an Uber?” Brian grumbled, gliding out of the way of skyscrapers and rooftops. 

“I’ll give you five stars if you left me wall-run on that building coming up,” Lui said excitingly. 

Brian huffed before he shifted his rocket boosters under his feet, angling towards the glass building coming fast. With a grin, he changed his grip around Lui’s waist to now dangling the monkey hybrid from his tail. 

He squeaked loudly, limbs flailing around him, “h-hey! I’m fragile here! Let’s not drop the monkey!” 

Laughing teasingly, he went back to their original position and carried on. Below him and Lui, Craig followed them by a vehicle, having borrowed one of Delirious’ motorcycles that he used during chases. The telekinesis user looked ready to combust from how happy he was to drive the infamous vehicle. He had taken over a hundred pictures of the sleek blue motorcycle before he got on one, squealing with glee when the motor roared to life at the twist of the handle. 

Now, he rode the bike like a pro, dodging cars and other vehicles like nothing, his giddy laughter audible through their shared comm. 

Brian spared a glance to his side, catching a glimpse of Delirious chasing after him. The masked man skillfully tailed them by using the rooftops of the buildings, crossing large gaps with mighty leaps and carefully placed flips. He was a good distance away but that didn’t stop Brian from being impressed at how he was able to keep up with them at all, by foot no less, the advantage of flight doing little to shake Delirious from their field of vision. 

“It’s crazy that it’s actually him,” Brian mumbled. 

He has only encountered Delirious a handful of times, most of them ending with the former running for his life at the quick swipes of those glinting blades. Delirious was always there when one of his most devious plans were taking into effect. 

Once, when Brian used his nanobots to tap into the machines of the city and made them explode from a virus that he created, it was Delirious who stopped him. 

Not those stupid heroes from the organisation who were too busy saving people from their burning houses or from the explosions, nor was it that stupid bird hero he loathed so much, though he’ll give him credit. The bastard sure tried. 

That bird was close though, he had managed to knick Brian on his face from those blasted talons of his before Brian threw a computer and detonated it with his remaining nanobots. The explosion damaged the hero severely and he was able to escape in time. He would have felt bad about it if the bastard didn’t try to claw out his beautiful face.

No, it was the masked hero who found him trying to fly away, using one of those cursed knives to hit his booster and make him crash. It was one of the only times that Brian tried to fight him. 

And it was almost his last. 

Delirious tossed him to the side like nothing, deflecting his blasts using those blades and pinned him to the wall from his throat. Brian had tried to use his palm blaster but some water had somehow gotten into it, malfunctioning the system. His palm must have touched a puddle on the ground when he lifted himself back up during the struggle; it was completely useless now. 

He was incredibly confused. Why was the supervillain, Delirious, attacking him? Did he stumble into his territory? Did he offend him in some way? Did one of his nanobots explode something of his? 

It didn’t matter much in the end because with the way those fingers tightened around his throat, he was sure he was going to die.

He had thought he was done for, and when Delirious lifted that glinting knife over his head, he lost all hope. He shut his eyes on instinct, sending a final prayer to the God he prayed to take care of his precious boyfriend for him. 

But when nothing had come, he opened his eyes, only to find he was alone. Delirious had left without a trace. Brian would have thought he imagined it all if it weren’t for the painful sting around his throat. 

To this day, he still does not understand why he was spared that day. And now that he was working alongside the masked hero, he was hoping his mystery would be answered soon. 

“Vrroooomm~” Lui cried using his child-like voice, arms out to his sides as he mimicked an aeroplane. 

Brian rolled his eyes, “I thought you were going to drop the child gimmick when you became a hero?” 

Lui laughed, “force of habit. Isn’t it cute? Terroriser?” he said, dropping into the childish voice with a wink. 

Brian answered by doing a loop-di-loop in the air, smirking in satisfaction by Lui’s terrified shriek. 

_ “Knock that off,”  _ Cartoonz replied tiredly in his ear and Brian apologised quietly, smirk not leaving his face. Delirious’ own laugh echoed through the comm and Cartoonz grumbled, making everyone else laugh. 

_ “Van coming in hot,”  _ Ohm warned,  _ “can you give us a better visual, Terroriser?”  _

“No problem,” Brian said, “activating eye vision.” His robotic eyes shifted, activating the small cameras built on both his iris. He blinked a couple of times, focusing the lens until the blur disappeared. “All clear on your end?” 

_ “Perfect! You’ll be our eyes when we lose sight of you guys on the surveillance,”  _ Ohm said happily. 

It’s not long before they find the van, the white vehicle driving crazily through Los Santos streets. Brian gets them close, just a few meters above the van. 

“Can you get a read on them, Ohm?” 

_ “Hold on…”  _

Brian keeps them steady, slowly dragging his eyes over the vehicle and capturing as much as possible. He made sure to pay attention to the side of the van, hoping Ohm will be able to catch a few glimpses of their targets. 

_ “Yep, got some things,” Ohm returned, “there are five in total, all male. Two in the front, one as the driver and the other as their look-out. The last three are in the back guarding the stolen goods. The ones in front have pistols and a handgun tied to their hips while the others have more automatic weapons, two with AR-15’s and the last with a semi-automatic MPR. The things stolen look to be cash, jewellery, and some computers; the rest is computer chips and other junks.”  _

On the side, the hear Cartoonz let out a little ‘Wow.’ 

_ “You can get all that? Even if you’re not there?”  _

Ohm laughed,  _ “As long as I can see them it should work even if through a screen. Though, I can only get a few things like their location and such. I can’t tell you their names, sorry.”  _

“No way, that’s still great. Thanks!” Delirious praise. 

Brian rolled his eyes at Ohm’s shriek of happiness. 

“Do any of them have powers?” Delirious asked. The masked man ran out of buildings to jump so he switched to traffic lights and street poles to chase after them. Brian seriously wondered how he was able to do that. Was he secretly a ninja or something? 

_ “I cannot tell through a screen, but more than likely. The items they stole all came from different locations. It would be difficult to manoeuvre all those items to their van in that short amount of time.”  _

The van reached a large curve and the criminals entered into the freeway. Looks like they were going to enter a roundabout. 

Delirious jumped off the final traffic light and perched on top of a street light on the sideline. 

“Alright, boys!” he called, a rather creepy laugh echoing through their earpieces, “showtime!” 

In an instant, Brian dives forward, increasing his speed until he and Lui hovered above the van. The thieves must have noticed them because the backdoors burst open, their weapons drawn. 

“All you!” Brian cooed as he let’s go of Lui, shifting his footing to dodge the sudden rain of bullets. 

Lui giggles as he lands on top of the van’s roof. The men give a startled cry at the thump of his feet above them. “Hiya!” Lui greets, dipping low when they change their target to him. He flipped upward, the bullets merely grazing past him. The thug in the passenger opens their door and climbs up, snarling. 

“Get him off of here, now!” the driver screamed. 

Lui whistled as the thug tried to balance themselves on the moving van, their pistol waving pathetically in the air. “Here, I’ll help you out,” Lui calls before darting his tail forward, wrapping it around the other’s wrist and jerking them up. They lost their grip of the pistol and it skidded to the side. The thug dived for it with a cry but the pistol slipped through their fingers and fell off the side of the van. 

“Aww, there it goes,” Lui said with a shake of his head. The thug whips back around with a snarl, fists clenched to the side. Lui slides into a fighting stance, smirking, “there we go. No need to use guns in a fair fight, yeah?” 

The other wasn’t much for talking, opting to rush Lui with a shout, fists swinging. 

Below them, the other three scramble to hit the intruder, shooting blindly at the roof. 

“Yo, mind if I rest here for a sec?” a voice said behind them and they quickly turn around, only to be smashed into the back of the van. 

Brian lands on the flooring of the van, hands resting comfortably at his sides. “Ah, much better. Flying really tires a fella out, y’ know?” 

He shook his head with a sigh when the idiots got back on their feet and immediately shot at him. The bullets bounced off his suit like they were nothing, the shells littering the floor around him with each shot. 

“I-It’s not hitting him,” one of them desperately cries, looking to their right at, who Brian guessed, was their leader. 

“Look,” Brian began, “why don’t you guys surrender now and save yourself the hassle, yeah? You get to go to jail with your limbs in place and I do a great job on my first day as a good guy. A win-win if you ask me.” 

The one to the left of the leader scoffed, “like we believe that! You just want our goodies, well you can’t have them! We stole them fair and square.” 

Brian raised an eyebrow at the accusing finger. He took a glance at the so-called stolen goods, snorting loudly, “that shit? I can make all of that in my sleep. And I already got a sugar daddy to buy me shit so the money is useless, too. Face it, you got junk.” 

Above them, he heard Lui grumble, “I’m not your fucking sugar daddy.” 

Brian grinned, “c’mon, you kind of are.” 

“I’m not your sugar daddy.” 

“What about if I say please?” 

“Fuck off, I’m busy beating this guy’s ass.” 

Brian crossed his arms, “but I have been good! Does this mean I’m not getting my allowance this week- Whoa!” 

He jumped out of the way from a  **humongous fist** , the attack strong enough to break a hole through the van. 

Brian focused back on the thieves, shocked to see the one on the right no longer human-sized. Instead, an eight-foot wall of a man blocked his path, muscles clenching and scary veins bulging around their neck and arms. It roared at him, saliva coating their overgrown teeth. 

“Holy fuck! Get a load of Hulk over here!” Brian mused, dodging another punch before flying out of the back. The beast followed him, jumping out of the van and chased him with deranged fists, too lost in its power to deal a calculated hit. 

“Guess that means one of them was powered up,” Lui called back to him. 

Brian answered back with a groan after those fists finally landed a blow. He crashed to the ground, quicking hopping back to his feet before the thing smashed their foot on the pavement. 

“No… you think?! I never would have guessed.” He yelled.

He blasts them with his repulsors on his palms, flipping into the air while it is disoriented. He flies in a circular motion, building up his speed before turning back around and crashes into them, burning a hole through their stomach with an energy beam. 

It screamed in agony, throwing Brian off of them before clutching at it’s wound, whimpering. Brian doesn’t waste time and grabs them by their arm, increasing the energy on his boots to lift them into the air. They roar at him, thrashing wildly in his arms. 

“Don’t worry buddy,” Brian said through gritted teeth, “I’m just sending you back to where you belong.” He shoots forward with incredible speed, low enough to drag the man through the road, creating a large crack through the pavement. It cried out in pain, large hand grasping uselessly around their wrist. 

When the van comes into view, he switches direction and flies up, creating momentum with a few twists before he flings the man. It screams before it crashes back inside the van, crushing the other two into the wall. The impact sends the van out of the control and driver curses out loud, frantically clutching at the wheel. 

Still on top of the roof, Lui used his fingers to grip onto the side of the van to keep him from falling off, sparing a glare at Brian who waved at him cheerfully. 

The same couldn’t be said for the other thug, who flew off the roof with a scream. Brian caught them before they hit the pavement. Using one arm, he tossed the thief along with the others, cackling at their pained groans. 

With a huff, Lui swings himself over to the side of the van and taps the passenger window. “Hold on, let me drive.” Using his tail, he propelled himself through the window and broke in, knocking into the driver with a shout. 

“Fuck!” the driver cursed as they swerved to the side, just missing the incoming traffic. Lui took his chance to swipe the pistol out of the other’s reach and tossed it out the broken window, shrugging his shoulders when the driver gaped at him. 

“Oops,” he offered cheekily, ducking his head with a laugh at the desperate punch thrown his way. 

_ “Finish this off,”  _ Luke suddenly warned them through their comms,  _ “your reckless fighting is endangering the other drivers. Stop the van before any more people get hurt.”  _

“Roger that, I’m coming back,” Brian called from above, rushing over. 

“I’m here, too!” Craig yelled and the two looked back, laughing loudly when they spotted their teammate hot on their tracks. 

“You took yer’ sweet ass time,” Brian teased. 

Craig huffed, “you try driving through frantic drivers. A semi almost killed me when they swerved out of the way of your fight with that muscle guy.” 

He was right, the two were so busy with their fight that they didn’t notice the carnage they left behind. The van had all but forced cars to crash into each other, some spinning out of control while others were destroyed for good. 

That… probably wasn’t good. 

“But hey! I caught a gun,” Craig enthused, waving a pistol over his head.

Lui shook his head in amusement, dodging another poor attack from the driver, “we’ll deal with that later. Right now, we need to stop this van. Terroriser, be ready.” 

With a quick swipe of his arms, he forces the driver under the wheel and locks him in place. Once he was sure the man couldn’t move, he swung his legs over and kicked them at their side. 

The man jerks the wheel from the impact and the van bangs into the side of the road’s wall barriers, creating sparks. The walls give in from the full force of the vehicle and it skids off the side, sending it flying. 

Brian boosts down and straightens himself out, catching the van before it crashes into the ground. Using his boosters under his feet, he stabilises the van between his palms and flies them up, grunting from the weight. He was glad he fixed the strength in his suit because shit, these assholes were heavy. 

“That’s… one way of doing it,” he groaned, placing the van carefully back on to the freeway. The whole left side of the van was dented and torn, scratches littering its entire surface. From the inside, Brian could hear numerous groans of pain, including Lui’s. 

“You okay in there?” he asked, knocking on the non-broken window. 

“I’ve been through worse landings,” Lui shot back, rubbing his sore neck. Brian laughed naturally. At least they were able to stop the van without any problem.

He opened the door to help his friend out, not suspecting the driver to suddenly duck under him and make a run for it. 

But he wasn’t bothered by it. 

Brian hums quietly to himself, calmly watching the thief get farther away. 

“One… Two… Three…” 

He lifted his hand and blasted him, cackling when the thief stumbled to the floor with a shout. 

Craig caught up to them a moment later, skidding to a stop in front of the van. He clicks his helmet off and gasps for air, “Jesus, you guys don’t mess around!” 

Brian shrugged while Lui hopped out of the van. Craig gets to work grabbing the items out of the van, using his powers to lift the boxes and bags while he picks up the smaller items. 

He also floated the five criminals over to him, wincing at the wounds. He gasped at the sight of the large hole on the overly large man, blood pooling around the wound. “Is he alive?” he asked in disbelief, shrieking when the thing groaned in pain. 

“I guess so,” Brian replied dismissively, blowing the tires up on the van in case the five get any bright ideas. 

The three took a moment to observe their new captives, disinterested in what they saw. 

The thieves were just that, thieves. A common rat that roams the streets, trying to make it big. They must have concocted this half-baked scheme to try and put their name out there, play with the big dogs. But, if all they had was guns and one powered up big guy, they were never going to make it far. 

And here they were, defeated so easily that someone like Delirious or Cartoonz could have done it in their sleep. 

‘I guess that’s why they let us do it,’ Brian thought, looking back.

He spotted Delirious peering down from above his light post, sitting cross-legged on the small light. 

‘This was not about if we were able to handle it, but  **how ** we did it.’ 

Delirious cocks his head, meeting Brian’s gaze. Brian flinches away, uneasy. ‘I wonder if we passed…’ 

Just as Craig finished tying up their captives, their earpieces zapped into life. 

_ “Get out of the way!”  _ Ohm yelled. 

The three didn’t hesitate to jump out of the way, surprised by their teammates' sudden warning. However, they didn’t get to dwell on it for long before a car zoomed passed their vision, smashing violently into the pavement, exploding a second later. 

Brian looked at it in shock, “What the fuck- Shit!” 

He used his repulsors to fling himself to the side as a talon missed his face, the air from the force of the attack hit his cheek and backed up. 

He grinned darkly, he knew those ugly talons anywhere. 

“Early Bird. Fancy seeing you here…” 

Early Bird sneered at him, wings flaring behind him. “I don’t share the same sentiment,” he growled.

To his side, Vanoss lands next to him, tucking his wings close to his chest before spreading them wide. The force of his wings smacked Lui and Craig away from the captives, tossing them to the side. 

Lui manages to land on his feet, using his tail to stabilise Craig before he falls on his face. They quickly fall into a defensive stance, their easygoing attitudes disappearing. 

“This… is not good,” Craig mumbled, orange energy glowing uncertainly around his hands. Just as he said that three more figures landed next to the two heroes. 

Nogla stood next to Vanoss, eyes wide behind his mask as he looked at the three ex-villains. The same couldn’t be said to Wildcat, the martial artist glared down at them like they were insects, teeth baring into a snarl. BigJigglyPanda at least looked cuddly in his bear form, though those claws and canine teeth were definitely not friendly. 

It has gotten worse. 

“Oh, the gang is almost all here!” Brian said cheerfully despite sweating nervously under his suit, “where's wanna-be Robin? And the bat-wielding guy? Were we not good enough for your whole team to be here?” 

Early Bird hissed, “they’re on their way. But, we’ll make sure we hold you down before they get here.” 

Without warning, Early Bird attacks. The three move out of the way, but they are intercepted by the others, just barely missing Wildcat’s over kick and Nogla’s Sonic Shout. 

Brian ducked out of the away from one of Vanoss’ wings attacks, sliding onto his knees as Early Bird tried to strike his chest. 

“Look! We don’t need to fight!” Brian yelled, cursing as another talon goes for his face. 

“Yeah, we’re good guys now!” Craig followed up, using the cargo to block Panda’s rampage, the flimsy boxes doing little to stop the bear. They were destroyed in seconds, smashed into tiny pieces with a mighty sweep of his large paws. 

“Why can’t you turn into something like that!” Craig yelped, using the debris as projectiles. 

“I’m not going to turn into some Donkey Kong!” Lui argued back, cursing as Wildcat and Nogla neared him. 

The heroes didn’t let down their attacks despite their words. Brian was getting frustrated. 

“Didn’t you hear us?!” Brian said, blasting Vanoss out of his way as he flew into the air. 

“All I’m hearing is bullshit,” Early Bird hissed, kicking him in the stomach. 

Brian straightened himself in the air, thankful that his suit took most of the blow. “But, we’re telling the truth! We’re good guys now!” 

They ignored him. 

_ “Incoming helicopters!”  _ Cartoonz screamed and the three looked up. 

Two helicopters come into view, one clearly armed with special forces and the other free of weapons.

“One is a reporters’ helicopter,” Brian realised, “and the other is-” 

He was interrupted by Craig’s shriek as bullets rain down from the armed helicopter. Craig took cover using a broken part of the road, keeping it afloat over his head while he ran away from Panda’s continuous attack. “This is getting out of hand!” he screamed. 

Lui growled low, picking himself up from one of Nogla’s attacks. 

He was getting tired. First, these stupid fucking heroes getting in their way. And now, the police force had to butt in their business. Being a good buy sucks. 

“Mad Ladd, take care of that helicopter. I’ll handle kicker here and Nogla while Terroriser takes care of our feathered friends.” 

He spun out of the way from Nogla’s sonic blast, using his hands to block out the piercing sound. His tail whipped forward and blocked Wildcat’s sudden roundhouse kick. “Fuck, that hurts! Do you have steel for legs?!” he complained, sliding out of the way to rub his poor tail. He didn’t have much time to soothe the ache before he had to use his tail to propel into the air to avoid another devastating kick. 

“All muscle, baby,” Wildcat smirked, twisting himself around and landing a harsh hit to Lui’s side. He tumbles to the floor with a cough, jerking back onto his feet as another sonic shout blasts him away. 

“Just a little bit more,” he mumbled, grinning as he took a defensive stance. Just a little bit more, he can do this. 

Above him, Brian flies around and hides behind the van, barely avoiding another one of Vanoss’ razor-sharp wings. 

“Alright, if you’re just going to be little bitches…” Brian growled before he powers up his arms. Once powered up, he gripped the edges of the van and lifted it over his head. With a shout, he flings towards the two bird hybrids. 

The two dodge to the side as the van misses them. They smirk down at him. 

“Your aim has gotten shittier,” Vanoss mocked, diving down. 

But Brian crossed his arms with a smile. 

“I wasn’t aiming for you, dipshits.” 

Just then, a shadow falls around the two birds and they jerk back, surprised to see the van floating above them. Glowing a bright, orange hue. 

They realised what was happening but it was too late before the van crashed into them. They smash into the ground, leaving a large crater. 

Craig grits his teeth as he picks up the van again with his powers and, using the attack as momentum, throws it towards the helicopters. 

“I’ve had enough of your damn guns! Fuck off!”

The people in the helicopters only manage to let out a terrified scream before both the van and the helicopter explode on impact. The force of the explosion sent the reporters in the air out of control and they were forced to flee. 

Gasping for air, Brian and Craig allow themselves a moment of peace as pieces of the helicopter fall around them. At least those fucking copters were out of the way.

Though the peace is shattered by Lui’s shout and they were instantly back on their feet. 

Panda was still at their heels, heavy paws destroying parts of the road with each powerful swipe. To their left, Lui was still fighting for his life. He was cornered, the debris of the roads blocking his path from Wildcat’s hits and Nogla’s blasts. He could only hold them off for so long. 

And to make matters worse, Vanoss and Early Bird were back on their feet, expressions murderous. 

_ “WrktheBoyWonder and 407 are getting close!”  _ Ohm frantically called out. 

This is bad. This is bad. This is bad! 

Craig picks up Lui with his ability before Wildcat’s land another kick, quickly settling him next to them with a huff. He was getting tired, and fast. 

They group together, backs together as the five heroes surround them. 

This is very bad! 

Brian tenses, ready to fire another blast at the incoming heroes, before something shiny flies through the air. 

The five heroes jump out of the way when the shiny object turns to many, hitting everything in its path with scary accuracy. 

Brian’s eyes widened. Those were knives! 

One of the knives hits an abandoned car’s gas tank, oil oozing gradually onto the floor. Embers from the destroyed helicopter ignited it and in an instant, it burst into flames. The flames rose at a rapid pace, blocking the other heroes from reaching them. 

“Get the criminals and run!” Delirious yelled and the three whipped around to see the masked hero darting towards them, knives drawn to his chest. 

“What about the stuff?” Craig asked as he enveloped the criminals with his energy. 

“Leave it! Team Seven can deal with it,” Delirious replied, throwing another knife at the confused team of heroes. 

The three nod and take off. Brian goes into the air and grabs Lui and Craig, transferring most of his suit energy into his rocket boosters to keep them up while Craig keeps their captives afloat. They could hear the heroes scream at them to stop but they kept on going, only looking back when the screams turned more frantic. 

Delirious had continued to target more abandoned cars on the road, the oil spilling out adding fuel to the large flames. Cars began to explode as the heat became hotter, dark smoke emitting into the air. The smoke soon took up most of the area, too thick and high for Vanoss or Early Bird to fly through. They tried to disperse the smoke with their wings but in turn, they were adding more oxygen to the fire, making it larger. 

It was getting too much for the heroes, the toxic fumes entered their lungs as they quickly covered their mouths. 

“That should do it,” Delirious cackled. 

Vanoss heard that familiar laugh and he flapped his wings angrily, snarling. “I know you’re here! Where are you, Delirious!” He screamed through the smoke. 

Delirious looked back for a second, making out Vanoss’ form through the dark cloud. He smiled mischievously, chuckles echoing around the trapped heroes. 

He took out a knife and kissed it. “The next time we see each other, let’s be on the same side. Yeah?” 

He twirled it around his fingers and aimed it at the cloud. With the flick of his wrists, he threw the knife through the thick smoke before quickly running away. 

The knife flew past Vanoss and embedded itself into a semi-truck flipped over on the side of the freeway. The tank, already expanding from too much pressure, erupted from the gash. 

The heroes ducked for cover, “fuck, is he trying to kill us?!”

However, the tank did not spill oil. 

But water. 

The water flowed out like a wave, engulfing the freeway in one fell swoop. The heroes braced themselves as the water washed over them, coming up to their waists. The flames were slowly extinguished by the current, smoke dissipating little by little after the water settled. 

Soaked, the heroes took in the damage. 

Cars turned over, soot hovering around them from the leftover smoke, and broken pieces of the road sticking out of the ground. Most of the stolen goods from the thieves were destroyed, the remaining items either damp or malfunctioning. 

Vanoss clenched his fists. 

“DELIRIOUS!!” 

-

Brian followed Ohm’s and Luke’s urgent directions to a safe area in the city, dipping behind buildings and alleyways once he heard the police sirens. They found the location behind what looked like an abandoned store, windows boarded up and chains hanging loosely around the entrance. 

Brian dropped them down near the back entrance and entered the safe area with a few clicks of the lock. After they get the criminals inside, they close the latch above the door in case they were somehow found. 

Brian crouched under the boarded windows, peeking out from the small cracks with bated breaths. He caught sight of Delirious a few minutes later, his blue hoodie visible in the dim alleyway. He knocked on the door twice and Craig quickly opened it, closing it as Delirious scurries inside. 

He crouched next to Brian and observed outside, panting lowly behind his mask. They all breathe a sigh of relief when Delirious gives them a thumbs up, his signature laugh almost encouraging despite the creepiness of it. 

“Well… that could have gone better,” Craig muttered, sliding to the ground from how exhausted he was. 

They silently agreed, the rather distressing event finally catching up to them. 

_ “You can say that again,”  _ Cartoonz growled, making them jolt. They felt themselves sweat as Cartoonz took deep, irritated breaths. 

_ “Someone wants to volunteer and tell the class what fucking went wrong or do you need me to?”  _ he said sweetly. 

Brian felt himself blanch. “Uhh, we kind of hurt a lot of people on the freeway?” he said hesitantly. 

_ “Uh-huh.”  _ Craig raised his hand, blushing after he realised Cartoonz couldn’t see him if Brian wasn’t facing them. “We… killed some officers?” 

_ “And created more damage after the helicopter exploded, yes. Continue.”  _

Lui crossed himself with a pout, “it wasn’t our fault that it happened… but we ended up fighting the superheroes.” 

“Which didn’t help the whole ‘reform’ thing if we’re fighting Los Santos’ golden boys,” Brian snapped. 

Cartoonz hummed,  _ “which means…?”  _

Brian lowered his head.

“We failed… didn’t we?” 

Disappointment washed over him all at once. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. 

Tremendously. 

The only thing good was that they got the ‘bad guys,’ but that alone wasn’t enough. They haven’t turned the criminals in yet, too occupied in hiding from the police and the other heroes that were no doubt chasing after them. The media would no doubt twist it around but who can blame them. None of their actions said ‘Hero’ to him. 

Lui and Craig deflated beside him, having come up with the same conclusion. Ohm whimpered quietly in their ears. 

To their surprise, Delirious chuckled. 

“I think you guys did pretty well!” he exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. “I mean, you had everything pretty much in control the entire time. Yeah, you destroyed some stuff but that shit can’t be helped. It’s not like the bad guys are going to play nice; if things get messed up because of a fight then that just means you did a really good job defending yourselves.” 

He lolled his head low, the blue orbs of those eyes brightened. “Besides, you would have been fine if those heroes didn’t attack you. They’re the ones that made things worse.” 

Brian and the others stood up, hopeful. 

“S-So! Does that mean we passed?” Craig asked meekly. 

Delirious tapped his mask, that infamous laugh returning, “not yet~ We still have some trash to take care of.” 

He turned his head and snickered at the criminals tied up in the corner, shivering in fear. Delirious sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, propping his head with his elbow. He motioned at the three, “what do you think should happen to these guys?” 

Brian thought for a moment, wondering if this was a trick question. He shrugged, “uh, don’t we take them to the police. Obviously in secret because I’m pretty sure they are going to shoot us on sight.” 

Lui rubbed his chin, tail wrapping loosely around his waist, “I think we should just kill them. It’ll be a hassle to move them and it’s not like we can let them go. Getting rid of scum off the street isn’t a bad thing, no?” 

At his words, the thieves shook harder, begging over their gags. 

Craig’s palms glowed and they were forced to the ground, their cries muffled. “I dunno, I think the right thing to do is turn them in. I mean, I’m not opposed to killing them either. They had no problem shooting at us.” He said flippantly. 

_ “ _ Ohm? What do you think?” Brian asked, shifting his gaze so the other could get a good look at their captives. The thieves were heaving under the gags, pressed firmly to the floor thanks to Craig’s ability. 

Ohm answered after a minute, hesitant,  _ “well… we’re supposed to be heroes now and I think killing is a whole no-no in the rule book. I vote for turning them in to the police.”  _

Lui and Brian boo’d, teasing their teammate for the boring answer. Ohm whined at them to shut up. 

“I guess we should take them to the police station,” Lui said, making a move to grab them. They were all surprised when he was stopped by a sleeved arm. 

Lui looked up and saw Delirious had moved, blocking him from the criminals. 

“Yeah, it’s true. The hero code says to not kill when it’s not necessary. So, turning them in is the correct thing to do,” he stated slowly, lowering his arm. 

But, he then leaned forward and leered down at their captives, those blue irises glowing dangerously. He chuckled softly, eyes appearing to brighten further. “But, isn’t it the job of a hero to keep the scum off the streets? If we let them all go, who said that they won’t continue to be bad? Those prisons can’t keep them there forever, they can break out at any time. The next thing we know, we’ll be seeing their faces again causing havoc once more.” 

The thieves shook their heads frantically but Delirious ignored them. 

The three ex-villains frowned, taking his words in with unsure nods. 

“So… do we kill them or not?” Brian asked uncertainly. 

“Not all of them,” Delirious cooed. 

He circled around them, humming a cutesy tune un-befitting of the circumstances. He grinned. 

“We kill only the unredeemable ones.” 

He snapped his fingers, “release them.” 

Confused, Craig released the hold, the orange hue disappearing around the criminals in an instant. In a fluid motion, Delirious reached over and yanked two of them off the ground. Brian recognised them as the driver and the one who can transform, terror etched fiercely in their eyes as they gazed back at those dark depths of that infamous mask. The three left behind squirmed in their bonds, too afraid to try and make a run for it. 

Delirious cocked his head as he gazed at them. 

The cutesy tune stopped. 

“Only these two get to live, the others die.” 

Brian and the other reel back, surprised. What? 

“Why them?” Lui asked, more confused than he was before. 

The two in Delirious’ arm stopped in their struggle, also seemingly surprised by his claim. 

Delirious tossed the two to the side, not bothering to look back at them. “These three here will definitely attack us again if we give them a chance. Wouldn’t you?” 

They shook their heads rapidly, tears streaming down their faces. But, that didn’t sway him. 

“And these two have it in them to change. So, they get to live!” He dropped low to the other two’s eye level and laughed. 

“You will change, right?” 

The two didn’t hesitate to nod, their cries of gratitude muffled through their gags. 

Delirious clapped his hands in glee. “There you go! Mad Ladd, after we deal with their friends, why don’t you take these two to the police station and leave them on their front steps? You’ll be able to do it from a distance so you won’t be spotted.” 

Craig didn’t have a chance to respond before Delirious twirled around towards Brian and Lui, resting his hands comfortably in his pockets. “So,” he asked, rocking on his heels, “do any of you want to do the honours or would you like me to?” 

Brian shared a look with Lui, relieved to see the other just as baffled as him. They both shrugged their shoulders, deciding to not question it. 

Lui stepped forward with a confident smile, “it feels a little weird but I’ll do it. I was one of the people that voted to kill them so it’s only fair.” 

Before he could get near them, Delirious spoke up. 

“You know, you guys still have time to change your mind about working with us. This is not exactly what heroes do,” Delirious said, tone no longer playful, “Cartoonz and I did warn you that we weren’t exactly the best choice to learn to be ‘good’ from.” 

Brian regarded him carefully. 

He didn’t have to think it over, not really. Sure, Delirious’ and Cartoonz’ tactics were a little bit cruel, definitely stretching the definition of what a hero should be. And yet, it was probably the easiest thing to decide. 

“We don’t regret it all,” they all chimed in, sharing a smile with each other. Even Ohm’s voice mingled with the others, soft but sure. 

“To be honest, this actually makes my resolve more strong,” Brian admitted, scratching his exposed cheek lightly, “I was afraid that I wouldn’t be cut out to be a good guy. I’ve done a lot of terrible things in the past and I think some of my bad habits won’t go away that easily. Being this type of hero is very reassuring.” 

Lui smirked, “we want to be heroes that actually make a difference in the world. Not the candy sucking goody-two-shoes the government has for heroes.” 

“At least some of them get to live,” Craig said optimistically. 

Ohm laughed over their earpieces,  _ “now that’s one way to look at it.”  _

Lui reaches into his hoodie and pulls out a small pistol. He grinned as the three desperately tried to get to their feet. 

“Looks familiar?” he cooed, grabbing one of them and pressing the muzzle on their forehead, “I wanted to grab one of your more impressive weapons but this is all my friend could get…” he takes off the safety, a familiar rush seeping through his veins as their eyes widened in terror. 

“Lucky me, right~?” 

He didn’t waste time in firing the first bullet, chuckling at the way the body fell from the blow. The others screamed through their gags. 

One of them managed to get onto their feet and pushed their partner to the side without pause, making a dash for the exit. Lui merely lifted the pistol and shot, whistling in disappointment at the pathetic cry the thief made as the bullet went through their skull. 

“Wow, you would leave your friend? Just like that?” he tsked, twirling the pistol playfully in his hands. 

From the corner, Delirious cackled, “see? Wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice their own if it meant they lived.”

Lui tutted, digging his heel on the last remaining thief’s head. Ah, it was the leader. “Some loyal men you got there,” he mocked, cocking the gun. With a final salute, he shot him in the back of the head, blowing the muzzle teasingly before playfully placing the pistol back into his pocket. He looked back at Delirious, smirking. 

Delirious clapped his hand, eyes sparkling, “you killed them so easily! I usually waste more bullets than that.” 

_ “That’s because you’re shit with a gun,”  _ Cartoonz teased. His voice surprised everyone. The other had been silent since he scolded them. 

“I don’t suck! I just think knives are way cooler than guns,” Delirious sniffed. 

They could practically hear Cartoonz rolling his eyes,  _ “right. I must be mistaken then.”  _

_ “ _ You damn right you are!” 

Ignoring him, Cartoonz returned his attention to the group.  _ “Well, once Mad Ladd takes the trash to the station, I’ll count this mission as complete.”  _

Craig bounced up and down in excitement, “does this mean we’re done?” 

Cartoonz jeered at him,  _ “not so fast. We still have to have a team meeting to talk about the absolute bullshit you had me witness. Then, if team dipshits haven’t done so, we’ll have to go clean up the mess you caused, see if there is anyone else that is hurt. We also have to designate your own patrol route-”  _

“Wait, wait, wait!” Craig interrupted, eyes sparkling. 

_ “Ugh, what?”  _

“You said team meeting!” Craig replied beaming. Brian and Lui perked up, mouths gaping.  _ “So? What does that have to-”  _

_ “Does that mean we’re part of the team?!”  _ Ohm squealed. 

Delirious laughed as Cartoonz groaned loudly, voice stuttering. Ohm must be shaking him in his happiness. 

_ “...Yes!”  _ Cartoonz admitted with a sigh,  _ “starting today, you officially be apart of our team-”  _

“YES!” 

“WE DID IT!!” 

Craig and Brian shared a hug while Lui jumped up and down with a cheer. 

The two criminals lied forgotten in the corner, passed out after witnessing the first death of their friend. 

Cartoonz growled,  _ “If I get interrupted one more time…”  _

Delirious chuckled, “let them be happy, Cartoonz. They’ll eventually get tired of us anyways.” 

Cartoonz goes quiet over the comm but Delirious doesn’t mind. 

It was a joyous moment, after all. 


	5. Chime of a Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfied, Jonathan hopped from light pole to light pole, effortlessly scoring the high fence. He somersaults onto the dirt ground and slid onto his feet with light steps. He quickly crept to the side of the building and pressed his back to the wall, listening for any movements. When he didn’t detect any, he hurried over to the main entrance. The doors were chained shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well! Take care of yourselves and try to have a good time despite our circumstances. I would like to thank everyone who has decided to read this monstrosity of a story, I'm so sorry it's so slow burn ahhhh but many things have to happen before we get to the nitty-gritty. It's a hard knock life for poor Dai :(   
Thank you for the comments and kudos! They help keep me going. Writing these chapters take a lot out of me so trust me when I say you guys mean so much to me <3

Brock rubbed his temples, keeping his phone a distance away from his ear. “I hear you, Evan. You don’t have to shout.” 

_ “But Brock! We have no idea when they are going to strike next, we have to be ready!”  _ Evan argued, sounding a tinge hysterical. He knew the other’s concerns were sound, but to be honest, Brock was exhausted. 

He and his teammates have been on high alert since the van incident a week before. The clean up took forever to complete. He was getting a headache just thinking about the moment where they had to convince the city to pay for the damage. The reinforcements had the gall to try and force the bill on them. And they almost got their way, too. 

The Mayor was all too keen on passing them the responsibility, stringing the idea that since they had a hand on the damage, they should cover the expenses. His arrogance nearly triggered Tyler, who had to be held down by Anthony before he threw reason out the window and strangled the gross pig. 

They were saved by Scotty in the knick of time, who nonchalantly threw his arms over the Mayor and pulled him to the side. Scotty commented calmly that if they had to be responsible for other’s actions, then the Mayor himself should more than happily follow his own advice. 

The other man pushed Scotty off and haughtily replied he had no idea what they were talking about. The hero gave him a lopsided smile, replying with a little ‘oh?’ before swinging his backpack over and reaching for his laptop. He only gave a few clicks on the thing before he spun the screen around for the Mayor to see, smile positively pleased. Brock had no idea what those numbers meant on the tiny screen but whatever it was had the Mayor turning a shade a white he didn’t know was possible to turn to. He has never seen someone become so pale before; it was safe to say Scotty had him singing a different tune. 

The team were able to clean up and help remove rubble from the freeway without worrying about the expenses. No thanks to the police, who only wrote their reports in those tiny notepads of theirs before becoming scarce, leaving the mess for the heroes, sanitation workers, construction workers, and the generous volunteers who helped navigate traffic away from the scene. 

“Great work, guys,” Brock had grumbled as the police cars disappeared in the distance, lost in the sea of people curiously watching them on the sidelines. Marcel, Evan, and David took the remaining stolen equipment back to headquarters while he, Anthony, Tyler, and Scotty dealt with the cleanup. 

Brock would have thrown a fit about the roles if the former team hadn’t been swarmed by the media. He couldn’t see his teammates through the flashes of the cameras, he could still see the white dots flickering in his visions from those bright lights and it has been a week since then. He was exhausted when they finally made it back to headquarters; all he wanted to do was crash onto their (relatively destroyed) couch and sleep for the rest of his life. 

However, the moment they stepped through the door, their composure broke. 

“This is bad, this is very bad,” Anthony had begun, looking quite unsettled. 

They all gathered around the conference table with various degrees of panic, for the most part, lost for words. 

**They appeared.**

Brock nor his teammates couldn’t believe it. 

Terroriser. 

Mad Ladd. 

Mega Monkey. 

Three of the most wanted men in the country, three of the most  _ dangerous _ men in the country; it was fucked in all the wrong ways. 

All of them were suspicious of the three’s sudden appearance; the villains have been under the radar for over three months now. Why choose to return only to hijack another thief’s scheme? 

And to make matters worse, the three had somehow become a bit stronger than the last time Brock had faced them. Their attacks had more bite, their forms cleaner. The increase in their ability was not a significant amount but the fact that they were improving at all was worrying. Hell, Mega Monkey was able to handle his own against Tyler, who could bring even the mightiest men to their knees with a single kick and still be able to fight David at the same time. 

Brock was surprised to see Mad Ladd in the action at all, the telekinesis user preferring to hide in the shadows while his powers did all the work. No, the man was in the front lines for once, attacking them head-on while protecting his partners from the heroes.

God, partners. 

Brock couldn’t believe it. 

He never thought he would see the day that the three would be working together over a heist. He never thought they would work together at all. None of them was the friendly type towards their fellow bad guys, each working alone instead of having sidekicks or henchmen to do their bidding. They would take down their own if it meant having the glory and Brock has seen those times where the three had fought one another over the same score. 

Especially Mega Monkey. 

Mega Monkey was notorious for stringing people together in his schemes, manipulating them to do their bidding and milking all their worth in one fell swoop before tossing them like trash after he no longer needed them. Tongue so smooth with even quicker fingers, the hybrid had taken down notorious mafia families just so he could sit down on their throne of money. Fanning himself with a line of cash while standing over a pile of corpses.

The fortunes he has built up from this ploy were in the millions; Brock wouldn’t be surprised if it was in the billions. Nobody in the crime world wanted to work for him, too afraid to be robbed themselves. He was like the devil himself; luring them in with promises of glory and riches all wrapped nicely in a neat package if they followed his commands. Only for the fools to wake up alone in the middle of nowhere with merely the clothes on their backs and the taste of bile in their mouths. 

But all of this paled in comparison to the biggest shock of them all. 

** _Delirious. _ **

Delirious was with them. 

The Delirious who strikes without warning. The Delirious who has outwitted on every turn, mocking them with his chilly laughter. The Delirious who only appears in a mist of misery with a chilling cackle and a shadow of a demon looming behind him. He was there with the three villains. He had helped them escape and led them to safety.

No, that’s not right. Commanded them to safety. 

Somehow in some way, Delirious had united those three together under his rule. 

“Do you think he’s trying to gather them together? To pull off something big?” Marcel had asked, tapping the table nervously. 

None of them had a single clue. If Delirious was trying to put together his own force against them then they couldn’t let their guard down. He was already a dangerous threat, now with some of the biggest names of Los Santos history under him, he is beyond a threat. If Ohmwrecker or the late Kryoz get wind of this plot then Team Seven were in big trouble.

He and his teammates tried to gather information on the items the villains were trying to steal from the criminals but it was futile. The stolen foods were bags of cash, jewellery, and tech equipment worth thousands of dollars. Nothing stood out to them. In fact, the goods had felt beneath the likes of those villains. The money in those bags was pennies compared to the fortune Mega Monkey had stored up and the jewellery was useless to Mad Ladd and Terroriser. 

Scotty had scanned the salvageable computer equipment from the flood for any malware of information that the villains could have wanted but it came back negative. It didn’t make any sense. What made this crap so important that those four would attack another man’s scheme when they could easily get their hands on this junk someplace else with far less effort? It drove them all insane. 

Marcel couldn’t stop mentioning how frustrated he was that he did not make in time to help them fight. If he had got there on time, he could have used one of Scotty’s gadgets to place a tracker on the villains before they got away. Not that it would have made any difference. With Delirious there, he would have found the device before it could be useful and destroy it. 

It didn’t matter anymore. 

What was important is that they now have to double their efforts to keep Los Santos safe. If four of the cities worst villains are teaming up then it only meant something big was coming, and it definitely wasn’t anything good. 

After a full week of paranoia and what if, what if, what if; Brock couldn’t take it anymore.

He asked Marcel to cover him for his daily patrol over downtown for the night, exhaustion winning out over his duty. Thankfully, Marcel understood and agreed to it, shuffling Brock out the door with an easy smile and a promise to see each other the next morning. Brock had tailed out of there as fast as he could, abusing his wings to fly over street lights and traffic laws to get him as quickly as he could. 

It was worth having Evan screech in his ears after realising the other had left when he saw the familiar sight of his apartment building, it’s glowing lights and trashy parking lot almost welcoming as he landed in front of it, the darkness of the night shielding his wings from any prying eyes. 

“Evan, we can talk some more tomorrow. I’m already home,” he said tiredly, resting his head against the elevator with a sigh. Evan must have heard how winded he was because he stopped his scolding, his own sigh echoing through the phone. 

_ “...Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I know I’m being annoying. It’s just with the whole Delirious thing-”  _

“I get it, don’t worry,” Brock reassured, chest swelling as the elevator slowed down to a stop, his floor number illuminating gently above his head. “I’ll lead the patrol tomorrow to make up for leaving early today, deal?” 

He could hear Evan grumble over the receiver and it made him smile. 

_ “Fine. But, I better not hear you complaining that Tyler is being mean to you. You know how he gets in the mornings.”  _

“I’ll prepare myself in advance,” Brock teased. 

The two said their goodbyes and Brock finally stuffed his phone in his pocket, quickening his pace the moment the elevator doors opened. He nearly sobs in relief when he sees his apartment number, the number 404 above his door faded in a yellow-y gold. He shuffles inside with a groan, using the door to too keep himself up. He didn’t realise how heavy his legs were. They nearly gave out after the door closed behind him, too worn out to support his weight any longer. 

He took a moment to rest there, pressing the back of his head against the door and relishing in the cold it brought him. God, he was so tempted to stay right there, the cool touch of the door felt too good to leave. He stood there for a few moments longer, the thought of sleeping there by the doorway becoming more and more appealing by the second. 

However, the lights suddenly turn on and he lifts his head, squinting his eyes from the brightness of the room. The tiredness he felt lifted from his limbs the instant he saw his boyfriend of three years pop his head from the kitchen entryway, brown hair damp on his forehead and a little red towel slung over his shoulder. 

Energy filled his legs and Brock straightened. He drags himself over to the kitchen and once he was in front of his boyfriend, dropped his entire weight on him. He smiled happily to himself when the other simply opened his arms and tucked him close. 

“Brian…” Brock sighed in content, snuggling his face in the side of the other’s neck. 

“What happened, did you have a rough day?” Brian murmured, lifting his left hand over the back of Brock’s neck and massaged it gently. Brock mumbled appreciatively, groaning when those talented fingers dug on a particular knot. 

“You could say that,” he replied. 

“With all the dumbasses running around, you must have an endless supply of patients,” Brian teased, softly tilting Brock’s head to the side so he could get better access. 

Brock laughed nervously, “uh, yeah. You know, the usual.” 

Guilt stabbed at his heart like daggers as he relayed his fake day to Brian, the guilt only deepening at the way Brian listened with rapt attention while he massaged his neck. To his boyfriend, Brock was a nurse at Los Santos hospital. It was the cover story given to him by those idiotic Agents when he first joined Team Seven. Because of his duty as a hero, he could not devote time to an actual everyday job. He never knew when the city needed him and having other responsibilities could only hinder him if a crisis hits. 

Luckily, his ‘job’ paid well so he didn’t have to worry about being able to support himself and his partner. And he had great connections at the actual hospital so if someone were to ask for him the staff is trained to say that he was busy with a patient or is assisting in surgery. 

However, this only furthered his guilt when he had to lie to his partner about his career, especially during the times Brian went to the hospital to visit him or leave him lunch before being dismissed by the staff. 

So, Brock did his best to not talk about his ‘career’ as much as possible. 

“How was your day?” he asked instead, perking up from his position, “did you get that internship after all?” The fact that he was asking that now made him angry. 

Because of those stupid villains, he has been away from home for long hours and when he does come home, Brian was already fast asleep. He couldn’t see him in the mornings either because of their budding schedules. He was seriously thinking about strangling Evan and the others for stressing him out so much. 

Brian finished the massage and rested his hands around Brock’s waist, humming unsurely. “Well… it didn’t go well at first. I almost thought I didn’t get it.” 

“Yeah? What happened?” Brock asked curiously. 

“Uhh, well… I kind of got cocky and messed with one of the engines. Aaaaannnd, I made it explode.” 

“You what?! Are you okay?” Brock cupped his cheeks in concern. 

Brian placed his hands over his with a laugh, “I’m fine, the explosion wasn’t big so there was little damage. Besides, this was a week ago. If I had any injuries, they would have been healed already.” He said that in a joking tone but his words struck Brock with more guilt. He really has been missing a lot. “But despite my fuck-up, I still got it! I start full time on Monday.” 

Brock smiled, “that’s great! I’m glad it went well.” 

“Yeah, me too. I can’t wait to get started, I’m finally going to put my skills into good use.” 

“What skills? The skill to piss me off with your horrible pranks?” Brock mocked, raising his eyebrows. 

Brian smirked, “exactly. Now I have new targets.” 

Brock laughed quietly, feeling sorry for Brian’s new coworkers. 

“Right now, we’re just settling in,” Brian continued, “we’re deciding whether or not to have matching uniforms or to have different but distinctive outfits.” 

“Uniforms? Why would you want that?” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying! Seriously, they’re all nuts. Do you know they are also thinking about changing their names, too?” 

Brock lifted his head in confusion, “changing their names? What do you mean?” 

Brian fixed his hold on Brock, allowing him to shift around in his arms. “There’s not a lot of us so the guys thought it would be cool to use different names when we’re around each other, like a nickname or something. Some of them are taking it seriously so I was wondering if I should get a new name, too. I like the name I have now so I’m not too sure.” 

“Well… if you like your name, why change it? You’re going to still be you no matter what you’re called. But, it’s up to you if you want to be called something other than Brian.” Brock replied, slightly confused by his boyfriend’s phrasing. 

Brian tilted his head in thought for a moment. Brock was kind of surprised that he was thinking about it sincerely like it was a big life decision. Despite his surprise, he waited patiently in the other’s arms, content with the warmth it brought him. It’s been a while since he got to hug his boyfriend like this. It’s nice. 

A few seconds later, Brian turns to him with a large grin on his face. Brock knew that look. He knew it too well. It was a look of mischief and trouble; nothing good came out of that look. 

“...What did I just help you with?” Brock asked suspiciously. 

Brian patted his head with a gleeful expression, “nothing to worry your pretty head over!” 

“Hmm, doubt,” Brock replied, but he decided to let it go, grateful that whatever mess Brian was cooking up didn’t involve him. 

Instead, he wiggled his arms around Brian’s waist and began to waddle them both out of the kitchen and towards the couch, too stubborn and clingy to let go of the embrace. Brian followed along with a giggle, taking exaggerated steps besides Brock’s wide ones. His ankles hit the edge of the couch and he braced Brock on his chest as they fell onto the soft cushion with an oof! They both sigh as they sink into the soft pillows. 

Brock lied his head on Brian’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing to his ears. He missed this. 

“So… what would you like to do first?” Brian asked suddenly. 

Brock propped up his chin with a hum, “hm?” 

“Do you want to take a shower first? Or do you want to eat? Or…” Brian squinted his eyes and pressed his thumb and index finger to form little finger hearts, “do you want me~?” 

Brock stared blankly at him. “...” 

Brian didn’t give up, he puckered his lips and kissed one of his finger hearts, sending it out towards Brock with a wink. At the disgusting display of affection, Brock dropped his head and muffled his groan on the other’s chest, fighting off the smile on his face at the sound of Brian’s suppressed laughter. 

His own mirth won over and he crawled forward, giving his boyfriend an amusing glare before leaning down to kiss the smirking lips. He kissed back softly, mouthing around Brock’s lower lip before recapturing it around his own. 

Despite his suggestive words, Brian did not try to deepen the kiss. Instead, they were both satisfied in pushing their lips together gently, relishing in the softness and warmth of the other’s lips. There was no rush for either of them as they pressed their lips together, each soft kiss a reminder of how much they love each other. 

Brock released the kiss with a soft gasp, lips plush from being nibbled on. “...Let’s order some takeout. You didn’t leave out any food to cook, right?” 

Brian smiled, his own lips a pretty pink colour, “nope. Besides, I don’t feel like cooking today.” 

“Me neither.” 

It would have been nice to go out to eat but it was very late and most of the shops have closed for the night. Besides, watching a movie and eating some sketchy food didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

“I’ll have to take you out to the cafe Marcel showed us a while back, the food is honestly to die for,” he said, content in laying there on top of Brian as his boyfriend fished out his phone. 

“Sounds good, let’s go there for our next date night,” Brock replied. 

Brock smirked, “though, if I do take you then I’m going to have to take Evan, too. If I don’t, he’ll never let it go.” 

Brian lowered his phone with a raised eyebrow, “why’s that?” 

Brock felt his own mischievous smile curl on his lips. Brian always liked it when it appeared. 

“Apparently, Evan fancies one of the waiters there. He was practically drooling on his food the first time he met him.” 

Brian snickered at the imagery, “I pity the waiter then, that bastard is a handful. Maybe you should warn the waiter before Evan grows some balls.” 

“Shut up, don’t be mean to him,” Brock told him with a laugh, “you’re just jealous that Evan’s handsome.” 

“Hey, I’m handsome, too! I just don’t like the fact that the bastard is that good looking,” Brian grumbled, probably picturing the Asian man with his hair down. 

Brock remembered that Brian had asked him the first time he saw the other with his hair down if Evan had ever done a shampoo commercial because Jesus fuck, his hair was luscious. To this day, Evan has never allowed Brian to breathe in peace. 

“What do you feel like eating?” Brian asked, running his fingers through Brock’s hair as he scrolled on his phone. 

Brock didn’t answer him, too content with the feeling of the fingers massaging his scalp. He caught Brian’s gaze and the other smiled at him, pretty blue eyes shimmering with fondness. He couldn’t help it, Brock cupped his cheeks and brought him down to another kiss. 

Maybe Brock was a little bit needy, maybe a little bit touch starve. But at that moment, he didn’t care. He moaned softly at the way Brian met him with the same gentleness as before, shifting his lips until they fit perfectly against his own. 

His own concerns over the resurrection of the villains still ate away at Brock’s nerves but at this moment, with Brian beneath him, those terrible feelings slipped away with each kiss. He knew those bastards were up to something, plotting away in some trash dump and laughing at their confusion. 

Whatever diabolical plan they’re cooking up may be, Brock will be ready for it. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

“Do you think purple is a good colour for me?” Ohm asked, shuffling different varieties of shirt colours and sizes over his torso. He didn’t wait for an answer and threw the shirt away, picking up a blue hoodie and pink t-shirt to compare in front of a mirror. 

“Purple doesn’t match your bandana,” Luke pointed out, kicking discarded shirts and costume parts into a pile. 

“Fuck, you’re right. Should I change that, too?” Ohm asked, gingerly tugging on the familiar grey bandana. 

The group has laid low for a week since their first mission on the freeway. After that fiasco, the media blew up with video coverages and news reports from their fight. As expected, it got kind of out of hand. 

Their faces were plastered on every news station, dodgy camera shots and low sound quality playing non-stop no matter what channel you switched to. Tv show hosts and reporters couldn't stop talking about the fight between the ‘villains’ and the heroes on that blazing road. Apparently, they made great tv coverage. Especially ‘villains’ who have been on hiatus for over three months. 

Of course, the reports conveniently cut the parts where it showed that his team didn’t attempt to steal any of the stolen goods or when they defeated the criminals and the fools up. Nor the part where Brian saved the van and everyone in it from falling to their deaths; none of the parts where the ex-villains were being heroic made the cut. 

Instead, the news played the scene where they fought the criminals and destroyed the road during the struggle. Reporters theorised it to oblivion, claiming that Terroriser possibly wanted what was on those computers or Mega Monkey was after the cash and he was using Mad Ladd to help him. 

But the highlight of the evening was, of course, the fight with Team Seven. 

The camera quality looked like it ran through a toaster from how badly the screen shook, the sound just as bad with only the noise of the helicopter being picked up on the mic. However, that didn’t stop the video to be posted obsessively throughout social media. Most of the customers coming to Jonathan’s workplace were talking about the video, playing the video over and over again on their phones while they ate and talked. 

The official story everyone came up with is that Delirious had gathered the three high tiered super baddies to hijack the thieving scheme, not for the stolen goods, but as a statement towards the hero organisation. From the footage, they concluded that the villains were going to destroy the freeway and everyone on it once they stole the van and its contents, using the criminals as their scapegoats. 

Team Seven came in to stop them and managed to chase them off before they could do any more damage, putting the fire out that was purposely created by the villains with the water tanker and saving the people on the freeway from their clutches. Ending with Team Seven, once again, saving the day. 

It’s utter malarkey. 

Brian and Luke seethed and raved about it once they saw the first run of the news story; Jonathan was almost afraid they were going to break the screen from how many things they threw at it in anger. 

Though, Jonathan agreed with their fury. He was pretty pissed off about it, too. 

Those reports cut out the moment where the fires were created by the debris from the demolished helicopter, not purposefully from them. Jonathan may have targeted the oil tanks from the cars but he wasn’t planning on them exploding. He was hoping for a diversion and the image of the heroes slipping on their asses from the oil spill fueled his half-assed plan to target them. Turns out a little spark was all it needed to burst into flames. 

Besides, the fire wouldn’t have travelled as far as it did if those idiot bird heroes didn’t add more oxygen to the flames with their blasted wings. 

And he was the one who saved their asses on the freeway! 

Team Seven didn’t do anything but scream through the smoke, only caring about catching Brian and the others rather than the actual safety of any of the people trapped on the road. If Jonathan didn’t free the pressurised water, those flames could have reached farther into the road where people were gathering and endangered them. 

What annoyed him the most, and the sole reason for Luke's fury, was the main headline of the news report. The single line that everyone was talking about. 

**Delirious: Leader and mastermind of the League of Evil.**

A poor picture of his masked persona with his new teammates photoshopped behind him was the cover for their twisted stories, that headline plastered boldly at the bottom. 

Jonathan grimaced the first time he saw it, that bolded line settling uncomfortably under his skin. “I’m not the damn leader,” he spat, flabbergasted at the media’s obvious reach. 

“League of Evil? Are they fucking serious? What type of cheesy shit is that?” Luke practically growled, “and we’re not bad guys!” 

_ “Police also suspect that the remaining culprits responsible for the van heist not in custody have been murdered by Delirious and his new gang of villains.  _ Evidence suggests that-” 

“Okay… maybe only a little bit bad, but we’re on the good side, I swear.” 

“We did leave two alive!” Craig said enthusiastically. 

Luke patted his shoulder, “see?” 

It still pissed Luke and the others off that the credit for the capture of the remaining thieves was given to Team Seven, even though Craig had left the police a sticky note with their names on it, adding a smiley face under the note for good measure, too! 

But, of course, Team Seven got all the glory. 

However, the only good that came from the blast of media coverage was that it gave the ex-villains a chance to re-invent themselves. Now that they were a part of a superhero team, it was the perfect opportunity to start fresh. Ohm has been looking for a costume change, Lui was working on a team logo (despite Luke’s exasperated warnings that he shouldn’t bother since they don’t have a team name yet, but that didn’t stop the hybrid from picking out colours and designing cool designs on his free time), and Craig and Brian were discussing their hero names. 

“I think I’m going to give up on Mad Ladd,” Craig said suddenly, browsing over a list of names the two had come up with for the others to use, “it’s too harsh, don’t you think? I need something that says, ‘hey! I’m a great guy, please don’t hit me! I’m not mad or crazy at all!’ And, I’m just not getting that feeling with Mad Ladd, you know?” 

Brian rolled his eyes with a snort, “nooooo, where did you get that idea? Was it the mad part? Or something else?” 

Craig smacked his shoulder with an indignant huff. 

Lui and Ohm came over to chat with them, clothes of various colours still clutched around Ohm’s fingers. 

“Which name are you thinking about?” Ohm asked, peering down to look at the list. He raised an eyebrow at ‘Easter bunny,’ Brian caught his confusion and smirked at him, pointing at one of the costumes in his hands. It was a grey hoodie that had large floppy rabbit ears attached to the hood and a fluffy white tail on the back end. Ohm frowned, lifting his hand to flip off the bastard for his teasing. 

“I was thinking about ‘Mini Ladd.’ It’s close to my original name so people won’t get too confused and it’s cute sounding! Who would be scared of someone who is mini, right?” The moment those words left his mouth Brian and Lui began to snicker to themselves. 

“I think it’s perfect,” Brian cooed, draping his arm around Craig’s neck, “you are very ‘mini.’” 

Lui took his left side, grinning, “I think it’s great that you’re embracing it. I’m proud of you.” 

Craig groaned loudly as realisation struck up. He dropped his head into his hands, “maybe I should change it…” 

“Too late! I’m already working on a logo for Mini Ladd~.” Lui sang. 

Craig cried in defeat. 

As Lui continued to tease him, Ohm turned to Brian curiously. “Are you going to change your name as well?” 

Brian perked up, “hm? Why should I?” 

Craig widened his eyes, “what do you mean why? Your alias is called Terroriser!” 

“That’s not a very superhero name,” Lui said in agreement. 

Brian waggled his fingers and tutted, that infuriating smirk curling on his lips. “Ah, but you see, I’m still going to terrorise. But instead of messing with heroes and innocent citizens, I’ll now terrorise the bad guys! So, I don’t have to change a damn thing.” 

The others squawked at his bold claim. “That’s not a good thing!” 

But, Brian ignored them, too pleased with himself. Jonathan snickered to himself as the guys jeered Brian, trying to convince him to think it over. He knew how excited they all were about becoming a team; he was as well. Even Luke, who attempted to look apathetic about the whole thing, was thrumming with nerves. 

They had to explain to everyone that they were not going to go fight crime as a whole like they assumed. That was only reserved for high threat levels or a big name villain attacks the city. Not all of them were needed for certain situations or missions. At most, the common threats were drunken fights, petty crimes, and the numerous cats stuck up a tree calls. 

Brian and called them glorified firefighters. 

Luke nearly busted a lung at the comment, struggling to say between chuckles that they were exactly like that. Brian and Lui grumbled over their title but it couldn’t be helped. Being a hero didn’t mean just fighting bad guys. They had to deal with anything that threatened the peace, and with a place like Los Santos, that was a scarily great amount. 

Ohm shoved shoulder pads over his shoulders and posed at the mirror, lips turned to a frown. “Do these shoulder pads make my butt look big?” 

Luke, having got tired of Ohm fussing over costumes, sighed, “Ohm, your ass looks big no matter what you put on. Put those shoulder pads away.” 

Ohm crossed his arms with a pout, his ears turning a slight shade of pink, “but I need a new outfit!” 

With a pinch to his nose, Luke strolled over and yanked the shoulder pads off. Ignoring Ohm’s yelp, he tossed the offending things to the pile, “you don’t need armour. Your plump ass is going to be staying here at the base 90% of the time. Besides, you don’t even fight.” 

Ohm’s pout deepened. Jonathan had to bite his tongue to stop his laughter at the sight of Luke openly staring at the other’s pouty lips. 

“But still! I need something that will make me look more hero-like!” 

Luke rolled his eyes, tail waving unsurely behind him. He reached over to the messy pile and picked up a dark grey hoodie and some blue jeans, “here just wear this. There’s nothing wrong with dressing up casually. You don’t need anything flashy to be considered a hero costume. I mean, look at Delirious and Lui. Their costumes are literally just hoodies and dark jeans.” 

Jonathan waved his hand when Ohm looked over. “But Lui turns into a monkey and Delirious has a cool mask to wear! I don’t have anything like that.” 

Luke hummed thoughtfully. He walked forward, grinning at the slight height difference between them. Ohm had to tilt his head up to look at him. “And what about this? This is pretty unique,” Luke replied, pinching the grey bandana covering Ohm’s eyes, “I don’t think anything will beat an omega symbol as an eye mask.” 

Ohm ducked his head, a little smile appearing on his face. 

“Although,” Luke continued, leaning lower to look at Ohm’s backside, “I wouldn’t be opposed to you wearing some booty shorts. Because, wow. You’ll definitely rock them,” he whistled. 

Jonathan choked on his own spit when the other smacked Luke on his head, scowling playfully. “Damn right I would rock them,” he said confidently, turning on his heels and walked over to where Brian and Lui were still teasing Craig. But, both Jonathan and Luke noticed that he took the clothes Luke suggested along with him. 

He was a strange guy. 

“He actually hit you,” Jonathan mused. 

Luke rubbed the spot on his head with a small laugh, “they’re getting more comfortable with us, the bastards.” 

They both joined the others by the training room, amused with the others' antics. 

“Oh, hey! Can I ask you something?” Lui piped up once Jonathan and Luke were in earshot. Jonathan nodded his head as Luke agreed. “Well, I was wondering if we’ll ever see you guys in your civilian clothes? You two know our real identities, and I’m not asking to reveal yours or anything, but we were hoping to at least know what you really look like.” 

Jonathan knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later. But that didn’t stop his heart from beating harshly in his chest, fear drumming low beneath his skin. “Er… Well…” he tried, mouth suddenly becoming dry. 

Thankfully, Luke took over. And if anyone noticed how Luke’s wings shifted to the side to shield Jonathan, they didn’t mention it. 

“You’ll see me in my human form eventually,” he began as his tail wrapped around his waist, “being in this form for long periods of time uses up a shit ton of energy. I stay in this form because it’s training for me to build up endurance and strengthen my energy consumption. So, even if you do eventually see me in my human form, you’ll most likely always see me like this.” He motioned to his red complexion and floating horns, opening his mouth to show off his sharp teeth. “Usually, it isn’t a big deal to be in my form for so long, but having your dumbasses over here for the past six days has really been taking a toll on me.” 

The others suddenly appeared hopeful. “Soooooo, you should change back. Right? So, you can be more comfortable,” Lui coaxed. 

Luke grinned at their excited expressions. He shook his head, “not today, we’re still getting to know each other so it’s still too early. But, nice try.” 

The four deflated, booing. Luke yelled at them to shut up. 

“What about you, Delirious? Uh, sir?” Craig asked. He was still awkward with Jonathan and Jonathan understood his concerns, but the added title made him want to tease him. 

He tapped his mask nervously, shifting his gaze to the floor. “For me, I would rather not show my face. To be honest, I like to keep it as a secret for as long as I can.” 

At their dejected expressions, Jonathan hurriedly waved his hands, “it’s not like I don’t trust you! It’s just… My identity is kind of important. It has a lot of baggage and shit that I really don’t need you guys knowing about so it’s better to not know. At least for now. I trust you guys enough to fight alongside you and show you guys what we do but for now, can you guys just know me as Delirious?” 

The four look at him for a moment, various emotions flickering in their eyes. It was strange how their opinion suddenly mattered to him. He’s only been with them for a couple of weeks and he has dealt with people who had known him longer. It was shocking how relieved he felt when their expressions shifted to one of understanding, it made the tension in his shoulders dissolve in waves. 

“Yeah, we get you,” Brian said simply, offering Jonathan a smile. 

With that, the subject was dropped and the four pulled him and Luke into their stupid argument about whether or not Brian should change his name. Jonathan was not sure how he felt about them together. All these changes were happening so fast. 

Eventually, they will find out who he is. Whether it will be from him or if they find out from someone else, Jonathan wasn’t sure. When it happens, he’ll deal with it with the best of his abilities. In the end, what they learned after knowing who he was worried him the most. 

After all, when one secret is told, the rest will soon follow. 

“Enough messing around, let’s get some training done and then we’ll call it a day,” Luke called out. Everyone followed the demon to the training room, mostly dreading the hellish torture they’ll soon be put through. 

But before they entered the room, their alert system blared. 

_ “Unit 108, there is a disturbance near you in the electrical substation in Rancho, Los Santos. Possible break-in.”  _

The officer receiving the call answered a second later,  _ “This is unit 108, we’re on our way, over.” _

Everyone raced towards the door but were stopped by the flair of Luke’s wings. “Where the fuck you’re going? We’re about to train,” he growled. 

“What?” Craig faltered, flailing his arms, “b-but didn’t you hear the alarm? There’s a break-in!” 

“A ‘possible’ break-in,” Luke said, crossing his arms, “this is a great example of a situation that doesn’t need all of us. One of us can go check it out while the rest stay here. We’ll be unprepared for a real emergency if all of us leave our post.” Luke turned to Jonathan, tilting his head, “do you want to check it out?” 

Jonathan stretched his arms over his head and yawned, “sure, I was getting kind of restless anyways.” 

He got ready to leave, not surprised to see the others hover over him. 

Ohm rubbed his head hesitantly, “uh, why don’t one of us go with him. Just to be safe?” 

Luke snorted as he pushed Ohm into the training room, “Delirious doesn’t need any help. Trust me, he’ll be just fine.” 

Jonathan snickered as the others whined. They wanted to be in the action, not cooped up in some training room! 

“I don’t get why we even need to train,” Lui grumbled, crossing his arms childishly as he transformed to his hybrid form, “we pretty much mastered our powers and I’m super confident in my fighting abilities so- ah!” he yelped as Luke swept his legs and sent him tumbling to the floor. 

He landed face first, butt sticking up in the air and limbs flailing uselessly. 

Luke towered over him with a hand on his hip, tsking. “You’re an idiot if you think any of you should stop training. ‘Mastering’ your powers? Don’t believe that nonsense, that is the biggest lie you can tell yourself. You always have room to improve and get stronger.” He bent forward and helped Lui to his feet, smirking at the pout the other gave him. “I know you guys are strong. We fought you enough times to know your punches really fucking hurt.” Luke rolled his eyes when the four turned smug at his praise, “but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible.” 

Jonathan finished packing his things and strung a bag over his shoulder. He glanced back at Luke and the others and gave them a little wave. After that, he hopped on their elevating platform and descended up to the dumpster entrance, the ceiling panel closing shut after he disappeared into the darkness. 

Luke watched him leave with a hard expression, something unidentifiable shimmering in his gaze. 

“One day, you’ll come face to face with someone way stronger than you. When you feel that helplessness for the first time… you’ll understand.” 

At their questioning stares, he shook his head, “anyways, let’s start.” 

They obediently follow him into the room and get into position. Brian had upgraded the system so it will start at random once someone enters the training area. From robots to lasers; anything could attack them at any moment. 

“I fucking hate you, Brian,” Craig whined, hearing the familiar sound of robots turning on.” 

“Fuck you, I don’t hear anyone else complaining,” Brian said, “look at Ohm over there. He’s useless in combat and he’s still in here.” 

When the other didn’t respond, they both looked up. “Ohm?” 

The man jolted at his name and lifted his head from it’s lowered position, “hm? What’s up.” 

“What are you concentrating so hard on? We’re about to get our ass blasted by mini terrorisers,” Lui said, nudging his shoulder. 

Ohm rubbed his head sheepishly, “sorry I noticed the other training room beneath us and I got curious.”

Luke stiffened. 

“Below us? There’s another training room?” Craig asked in wonder. 

Brian tapped his chin with a frown, “that’s weird. I don’t remember seeing another training area from the blueprint Cartoonz gave me. What else do you see?” 

Ohm looked down, “uhhhh, it’s a bit bigger than this one with steel walls- wow, the whole thing is bolted down.” 

Ohm’s frown deepened. 

“That’s…. This is weird.” 

“What’s weird?” Craig asked worriedly, staring at the spot Ohm was hovering over as if he could see the room as well. 

Ohm made a noise in the back of his throat, “ it’s just- well, I shouldn’t be able to see the room.” 

Lui furrowed his brows, “what do you mean? I thought your whole thing was being able to see shit?” 

“That’s the thing. My ability is brain stimulation and information collecting. I can’t see through walls,” he explained, “the fact I’m seeing the room at all is strange. It’s like… the whole room is splattered in brain matter o-or if the room is a brain itself! I-I can’t explain it but I’m getting the same readings as if I was looking at a breathing person.” 

“What the fuck?” Lui exclaimed. 

“Let’s go check it out!” Brian said, “how do we get there?” 

Ohm scrunched his nose in concentration, “it’s faint, but I think I can see an opening at- HIC?!” 

Ohm screeched as a red beam barely missed his head. 

The four jolted at the burning energy from Luke’s palms, the demon glaring at them with his wings spread wide. 

“No one is going down there.” 

He lowered his palm, the dark energy sparking sporadically around his hand, “that is Delirious’ special training room. The only person allowed down there is him, no one else. If I catch any of you attempt to snoop around there, I will kill you on the spot. No ifs. No buts. Do I make myself clear?” 

When they stayed silent, he raised his hand and burst another energy beam, the blast nearly singe-ing their hair. 

“ **Do I make myself clear?” **

“Y-Yes!” 

Luke nodded, “good, let’s get this over and done with. Brian, start the training manually.” 

He does what he is told, sharing a confused look with the others. 

“W-What type of training does Delirious do?” Craig bravely asked, squeaking when that piercing gaze met him. 

“Mind your own business, that’s what he does.” 

It was like they were meeting Luke for the first time, the threatening aura and deathly stare nearly suffocating them. The other training room was definitely a land mine they didn’t want to cross again. So, they bit their tongues and shifted into a defensive stance. But in the end, they all couldn’t help but think. 

What was going on in that training room?”

-

The sky had just turned dark when Jonathan reached the electricity substation. 

The building stood alone in a dirt patch of ground, surrounded by what Jonathan could guess was an electric fence. He stood on top of a light pole and observed the substation. It looked empty saved for two cars parked by the side of the building. Lights were flickering from the inside, the windows illuminating in the dark from its low glow. Jonathan shifted his gaze to the lonely dirt road, free from any vehicles or passing citizens.

“Looks like the cops haven’t shown up,” he muttered to himself. 

Two openings, multiple windows, and it appears to have a hatch to the roof; perfect for an impromptu escape route if he needed it. 

Satisfied, Jonathan hopped from light pole to light pole, effortlessly scoring the high fence. He somersaults onto the dirt ground and slid onto his feet with light steps. He quickly crept to the side of the building and pressed his back to the wall, listening for any movements. When he didn’t detect any, he hurried over to the main entrance. The doors were chained shut. 

He frowned, “doesn’t look like someone broke in…” He looked up towards the roof, “they must have got in somewhere else.”

Using the pipes lining the wall, Jonathan placed his foot on the small curves and began to climb up. He reached the edge of the roof without much trouble and he hopped over. The roof had electric wirings and generators covering most of the space, leaving little room to walk around. He swept his gaze over the area, eyes furrowed in confusion. No windows were broken and the latched door was perfectly intact. 

“They didn’t come through here then… hmm.” 

There must have been a loose board or a back entrance Jonathan wasn’t aware of. It didn’t matter now. If there was a break-in then the culprit might get away if he wastes any more time. 

“Sorry,” he said briefly before breaking the lock on the latch with a quick swipe of his knife. He tossed the lock to the side and slid into the opening, careful not to make too much noise. He landed on the floor with a gentle thump of his feet. He slowly closed the latch behind him and crept forward, straining his ears for any sounds. 

He was on the second floor of an open stairway, wires of different sizes taking up most of the wall and parts of the floor. He peered over the railing to get a better view, ducking down once he noticed a beam of light. He peeks through the railing, using the wires to shield himself. 

“A security guard,” he noted, recognises the low beam of a flashlight and the clanking of keys. He almost wanted to pop up and alert the guard of the possible intruder. But, seeing as he technically broke in and was an intruder himself, he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to go well. Knowing from experience, people like to shoot at him first and never bother to ask questions later. 

So, he quietly said goodbye to the guard and continued forward. He could see a room tucked in the corner of the stairway and Jonathan decides to go for it, crouching low to the ground to avoid being seen by the guard below him. With quick steps, he made it to the room without suspicion. He grabbed the handle and turned it, frowning when the door didn’t budge. 

Locked. 

He pressed his forehead against the glassed window and peered inside. 

“Oh wow,” he whispered, stunned. 

The room was tarnished. Cabinets flung open and stacks of paper littered the floor including files and a keyboard. In short, the room was searched. 

But, the door was locked and there’s no other entranceway. None of it made sense. 

He took a picture of the tarnished room with a portable camera, making a note to show Luke when he got back. Maybe they’ll be able to find a clue if they observed it more closely. 

He contemplated breaking the door open to get a better look but the action would make too much noise. He was about to continue down the stairway when he heard light footsteps behind him. Reflexively, he crouched low and slid to the corner, using the shadows as cover. Did the security guard come up after all? 

Straining his ears, he kept quiet as the footsteps neared him. The footsteps halted right by the room he was observing a second ago, movements hushed as they looked through the window the same way he did. Jonathan sneaked out of the shadows and circled around them, ready to pounce. 

However, a familiar voice made him pause. 

“Holy fuck, they messed this place up,” they cursed lowly, “better report this to Wildcat.” 

As they reached for their earpiece, Jonathan rushed forward and clamped his hand over their mouth. As expected, they immediately fought back. Jonathan hissed quietly behind his teeth at a particularly hard jab to his rib but he held on tight, quickly dragging them to his hiding spot in the corner. Once there, he turned the person around, just barely dodging another swing. 

“H-Hey, it’s me!” he whispered harshly, blocking the swing with his arm. The other man stopped. 

“Oh… oh shit, Delirious you scared me. I thought it was someone dangerous.” 

Jonathan squawked, “what do you mean? I am dangerous!” 

“Dangerous as a mouse, you mean.”

He pouted, “you’re mean, 407.” 

407 put a finger to his mouth, grinning, “keep it down, knucklehead.” 

They shuffle closer into the darkness, listening for the security guard. After a few moments of silence, the two deem it safe to venture out. 

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan asked as they crept towards the staircase. The upper floor was too narrow and in the open for someone to be hiding there and Jonathan had already searched the area so the only place left to search was downstairs. 

“My receiver picked up the dispatch message and it sounded interesting enough to check out,” 407 explained, “and I can already guess why you’re here.” 

Jonathan smiled to himself. 

407, a defining member of Team Seven, was perhaps the only hero that hasn’t antagonised him. Way back in the day when Team Seven was first established, the bat-wielding hero would go after him, and despite being powerless, he had backed Jonathan into a corner numerous times. Jonathan didn’t blame him really, they were given little information during their debut as a hero team and it didn’t help that 407’s first impression of him was when he killed a congressman during a press conference. 

But as time went by, the hero attacked him less and less, preferring to stand in the sideline while his teammates chased after Jonathan. Then it stopped altogether. 

407 would deliberately pass by him if they encountered each other in the field, turning the other cheek and running in the opposite direction during patrols or villain encounters. 

It was when 407 gave him a little smile after he came across Jonathan stopping a teenager from robbing a store that Jonathan understood. 407 acknowledged him. He knew he wasn’t a bad guy! Jonathan couldn’t stop himself from shaking Luke frantically from his euphoria. 

He knew! He knew! 

Now, he would anticipate encountering the hero alone in action, chest squeezing in absolute joy that the other didn’t look at him in disgust. 

In anger. 

In fear. 

In hatred. 

He was only met with exasperated acceptance. It was more than anyone other than Luke has given him. 

“Did you see anything when you got here?” Jonathan asked as they made it to the bottom floor. The two used a generator as cover, keeping low to the ground as the flashlight disappeared in a corner. 

“Nope. Doesn't look like there was a force of entry. I found the roof latch open but…” he gave Jonathan an accusing stare, making the masked man laugh sheepishly, “I know where that came from.” 

“And the police haven’t shown up either,” Jonathan pointed out. 

407 scoffed, “of course not. It was reported as a possible break-in. They’re going to take their sweet-ass time getting here.” He reached for his backpack and took out a small tablet, “here is a map of this place.” 

Jonathan peeked over his shoulder to look at the diagram on the screen, mentally surprised that the other had access to such information. 

“We’re here near the generators,” 407 explained, pointing at little squares bundled up in the corner of the diagram, “if we continue left we’ll reach the main offices and the residential housing. The room on the second floor has been torn apart so I can bet whoever broke in didn’t find what they’re looking for.” He put the diagram away and crossed his arms in thought, “since there’s no obvious entryway, we might be dealing with a super-powered baddy. Or, it could turn out to be a false alarm and the workers are just messy fuckers. Who knows?” 

Jonathan looked at him in awe, “whoa, you’re so cool!” 

407 lifted a hand under his chin, “I know.” 

The two quickly make their way to the main offices, footsteps lights as they keep their backs to the wall. The security guard soon went outside to patrol the power lines and Jonathan sighed in relief. 

Once they were close to the offices, Jonathan noticed movement in one of the rooms. He tugged on 407’s shirt and pointed at the room, mouthing out ‘intruder.’ 407 nodded his head and followed Jonathan’s lead, clasping his hand around the handle of his bat in preparation. The once quiet area was soon filled with frantic banging and cursed words. Whoever it was must have also seen the security guard leave and thought the close was clear. 

“Definitely not a false alarm then,” 407 muttered. 

He and Jonathan took opposite sides of the office door and pressed their ears on the wall. 

“...shit! Fuck! This isn’t it, either,” a feminine voice moaned, another crash of drawers and cabinets following soon after. 

Jonathan raised both eyebrows in interest. That was a surprise. 

“It’s been a while since I had to fight a hoochie,” he commented. 

407 grimaced, “it’ll be my first.” 

Jonathan snickered quietly, “good luck. They fight dirty.” 

The shuffling stopped. 

“...! Ahaha… I found it. He will be pleased, “ she said with glee. Her voice made Jonathan’s skin crawl. 

He met 407’s gaze and nodded his head. They both braced themselves and counted to three, weapons drawn to their hands. 

One… Two… Three! 

With a harsh kick, Jonathan broke the door hinge and 407 rushed in. The woman was up on her feet in an instant, snarling. 

“Hello ma’am, we kindly ask you to follow us,” 407 said politely, swinging his bat. 

“Put the file down while you're at it,” Jonathan cooed, “that doesn’t belong to you.” 

She whipped her head towards Jonathan so fast it actually scared him. 

She was as tall as he was with a raggedy overcoat and torn grey jeans, a red collar with a little bell was tied around her neck. She looked like the type of person Jonathan would see in the shelters back home from how worn out her appearance was; she almost seemed harmless albeit lost. 

And yet, her expression was deranged, the files in her hands were crumbling with how tight she held it. She backed up, slamming against one of the cabinet doors. Her collar chimed. 

“Settle down, we won’t hurt you,” 407 said, placing the bat back inside the bag, “if you cooperate, we’ll make sure the police go easy on you.” 

She only sneered at them, saliva dripping down her chin. She was definitely not well. 

Jonathan didn’t lower his knife but instead let it glint in the dim lighting in a warning. He didn’t like this. During this entire thing, she has not stopped looking at him. 

The woman hunched over, back pressed against the cabinet. 

Then, she smiled at them with all teeth… before falling backwards. 

407 jerked forward but reeled back in shock when she fazed through the cabinet. Upon realisation, Jonathan threw a knife with a tsk. The knife went through the cabinet and pierced the wall, the chime of a bell ringing hollowly in the room. 

She was already gone. 

“Shit!” 407 cursed, swinging his bat out of the bag and darting out of the room, Jonathan following close behind him. “She has intangibility; she can faze through walls!” 

Jonathan growled lowly as he burst through the main entrance, the chains falling uselessly to the ground with a clatter. 

“An annoying power for an annoying hoochie, great.” 

They caught movement in the corner of the building and they dashed forward. A raggedy overcoat slipped through an electric line. She’s getting away. They both run for it. 

“H-Hey! Who goes there? Stop!” another voice yelled behind them and Jonathan briefly glanced back. The security guard finally spotted them. 

They don’t have time for this! 

“Heads up, he’s going to start shooting us,” Jonathan warned. 

“What do you mean- oh fuck!” 407 zigzagged as bullets zoom past them followed by more aggressive yelling. 

God, do all of them have to be predictable? 

They ran past the overhead service line, quickening their pace as the woman reached the entrance. She passed through without a problem and darted towards one of the cars. 

“She’s going to escape!” Jonathan cursed, using one of the generators to fling him over one of the electric lines. 

407 stopped in his tracks, “not if we could help it. Delirious, stop her from getting into those cars at all cost. I have a plan.” 

Jonathan nodded and sped forward. He planted his foot on the side of a residential building and used it to propel him onto the roof. There, he followed her pace, leaping over gaps of buildings while she went through them. 

Her intangibility was making her a hard target to hit. She would sink to the floor to avoid one of Jonathan’s projectiles before slipping back up and continue running. The buildings were giving her great coverage so he couldn’t decipher where she was going to pop out before she did. 

He jumped back to the ground as she made it to the parking lot. 

“Well, if I can’t hit you then I’ll target something I can.” 

With a shout, he flung a knife to his hand and threw it with a large swing. She sunk to the ground to avoid it but the knife flung past her head. Instead, it smashed to the side of one of the vehicles. Directly on the oil tank. 

“No!” she screamed, darting back up. 

Jonathan didn't allow her to get a footing before throwing two more knives at the remaining cars, effectively spilling oil all over the floor. He snickered to himself as the woman fell to her knees, her escape plan shattered. 

“Should have mentioned I have a good aim,” Jonathan sang, stopping behind her, “I also have great practice hitting car tanks.” 

She scowled up at him before swinging her arm. Jonathan sidestepped out of the way, not surprised to see her sink to the floor. He followed the path she took and kept up with her, smirking as she reappeared back on the surface a few seconds later. She was gasping for air, exhaustion clear from how she hunched over. 

“Your powers must be taking a lot,” Jonathan mused. He flicks a knife into his palms, “give up now.” 

She looked at him through sweaty bangs, the same derange smile appearing on her face, “You can’t catch me, you can’t catch me~!” she crowed. 

She began to sink back down but her exhaustion made it slower. 

She was about stomach deep before a swing of a bat nails her in the back of the head. The hit created an electric spark and she screamed in pain. She dropped forward with a roll of her eyes. Her loss of consciousness cancelled out her and she was spat out from the floor, crashing into a heap of limbs.

407 stood on top of her, panting harshly as he swung his bat over his shoulder. “Nice distraction,” he said between breaths. 

Jonathan grinned, “thanks.” 

407 kneeled over with a frown. He motioned for Jonathan to mimic him before he began to search her. The two quickly took off her coat and searched it for any information. An id, a wallet, more stolen files or any other item she might have been after. 

Nothing. 

Jonathan tapped his mask in thought while 407 continued to check her jeans and shirt. If it’s not in her clothing then there is only one other place. 

He crouched down and took off her shoes. He shook the two vigorously, letting out a little ‘aha’ when he heard a small clatter. He reached down and picked up a phone. 

“407,” he called, handling the device over. 

407 took it and began to inspect it. “It’s a burner phone. Shit, this is going to be rough. These bastards are hard to trace.” 

He flips his backpack over and takes out the tablet. He connects a cord to the phone, fingers moving rapidly across the screen as it began to scan the device. After a minute had passed, an image popped up. 407 looked at it in surprise. 

Jonathan leaned over, blankly staring at the image. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a diagram,” 407 said, zooming into the image with a pinch of his fingers, “a diagram of the electric circuits running under Los Santos, to be exact.” 

“Oh.” 

He had no idea what that meant. 

But, it must have been serious because 407 immediately saved a copy of the diagram to his tablet, his lips turned in a permanent frown. He made more swipes to his device, mumbling incoherently to himself as various numbers flooded the screen. 

“...What are you doing?” Jonathan asked, lost. 

“I’m trying to retrace the last message this phone received. She had this phone hidden for a reason and from the looks of it, she’s working for someone.” 407 cursed, “whoever she contacted must also be using a burner phone. Multiple numbers from different locations pop up, practically untraceable.” 

Jonathan glances at the phone, “so… is it useless?” 

407 shook his head, “not quite. It's untraceable now, but if I get it back to my lab I can fully analyse it and break it down.” 

Suddenly, the two hear laughing and the chime of a bell. 

The two turned around to see the woman had regained consciousness. She lied still on the ground, laughing into the dirt. Not taking any chances, Jonathan sat on top of her and smashed her head to the floor, grabbing her arm with one hand to keep her from activating her ability. 

She continued to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” 407 asked. 

She glanced up at him through her bangs, dirt smudging her cheeks, “it’s useless no matter what you do. He already has all the information he needs.” She cackled loudly. 

Jonathan yanked her hair, growling, “who are you talking about? Who are you working for?” 

She smiled, “it doesn’t matter. Los Santos will belong to  **Void** .” She lolled her head and peers up at Jonathan through her eyelashes, “Void loves your work. He’s obsessed with you. I like you.” 

Jonathan snarled. He lifts his knife and strikes for her throat. He had enough of her nonsense. 

However, he was stopped by 407 who deflected his knife with his bat. 

“Wait!” 407 cried, “we need her alive! She’s the only connection we have right now. Let me take her to headquarters, I can interrogate her there!” 

Jonathan hesitated upon hearing the other’s claim. He wanted to help his friend(?) but nothing felt right. She didn’t feel right. She was still laughing, eyes completely unfocused. 

Jonathan froze. 

Her eyes… 

They were so lifeless, so glazed over with malice and danger. 

There was no mistaking it. 

His fingers tightened around the blade. 

“She’s not going to tell you a damn thing,” he warned coldly, “she would rather die.” 

407 frowned, “but still, let me at least try-!” 

“Die?! Yes! Exactly, I’m going to die!” she screeched with laughter. Her body heaved with the sound, begging for air as laugh after laugh punched out of her throat. 

Jonathan jumped off of her, nerves on high alert. 

She jerked up, smile completely unhinged, before smashing her own head to the floor. Repeatedly. 

“H-Hey, stop!” 407 yelled, rushing for her. But, Jonathan yanked him by the arm and held him close.

Blood seeped over her face from her own assault and she twitched upward with a gasp. “Ahaha I’m going to die! Void is finished with me now, I’m going to die hahaha!” 

She stood to her feet, swaying in place from lack of balance. She looked directly at Jonathan with wide eyes, her pupils nearly glowing in the darkness. She clutched at her collar with desperate fingers, “He welcomes you, Delirious! Join us! BECOME ONE WITH THE VOID!” 

The bell rang once more. 

The collar around her neck began to glow. Her smile grew, so sickening and demented. 

“Fuck!” Jonathan yelped before shoving 407 to the floor, shielding him as the collar  _ exploded _ , the sound so loud and squishy that Jonathan had to bite his lips from throwing up. 

He hears a loud thump a second later. He didn’t have to guess what that was. 

He felt 407 squirm from under him and got up slowly, mind racing. He heard 407 gasps followed by a dry heave. There was hardly much of a body to look at. It was nauseating and grotesque but Jonathan couldn’t look away, sorrow filling his eyes. 

“I- wha- why?” 407 gasped, skin turning green. 

Before he could respond, he saw something glistening on the ground. He goes closer to it, ignoring 407 cries of protest. 

By the remains of the body, there it was. 

The little bell from the collar. 

Jonathan picked it up gently and rolled it in his palm. 

“She relayed the message and sent the information she needed to find. After that, she was no longer useful. Disposable.” 

In the distance, a siren could be heard. The police, who were called an hour ago, had finally arrived. 

Whoever this Void person was, they had no problem taking out one of their own. 

A new player has joined the game.


	6. Priorities of a Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel shrugged, “I have my priorities and you have yours.”   
“And those priorities are?”   
“Getting you a man.”   
Jonathan smacked him on the back of his head, “how did you go from murder to trying to hook me up with a superhero? What is wrong with you?”   
“As I said, I have my priorities.”   
“And my priority is not to strangle you. Shut up and help me take the finished goods to the front.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this fluff, all this sweetness.  
When will the storm finally hit?

Jonathan brushed his apron off with a grumble, dusting away the remaining flour splotches that refused to fall. Beside him, Squirrel gaped at him. 

“A woman’s head just exploded?!” He whispered-shouted, voice cracking. 

Jonathan simply nodded his head with a small, “yup,” grimacing in slight regret as the other continued to look at him in shock. Jonathan, for some odd reason, had decided to fill Squirrel in on the events from the night before. It was more accurate to say that it had slipped from Jonathan’s tongue; he had spent the night before searching the electronic substation alongside 407 in hopes of finding more clues or anything that can give them a lead. 

Unfortunately, their attempts came up short. He had not slept well after that and came to work with tiredness stuck in his eyes and exhaustion heavy on his shoulders. 

Squirrel had taken one look at him before dragging him to the back of the shop and asked, “what happened?” with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. So, it didn’t surprise him that his stupid brain didn’t fully register the situation and instead decided to answer truthfully to the other’s concern. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned everything that happened but he couldn’t stop once he started talking, from the moment he received the dispatch call to picking up the little bell from what was left of the body; he didn’t spare any detail. 

He retold his tale as the two baked the pastries for the day, flour splattering over their attires with each roll of a croissant or scone. It was kind of funny if he thought about it. Baking pastries while reencountering about a murder. He wondered if that was a normal thing to do. 

“And what happened after you and 407 couldn’t find anything?” Squirrel asked while the two waited for pastries to inflate in the oven. They didn’t have many customers that day so they weren’t worried about how much time they were spending in the backroom. 

“We broke off after that,” Jonathan answered with a reluctant sigh, “I let him take the burner phone and the blueprints back to his headquarters. He said he will share information with me if he finds anything. But, with the way he sounded, he also doubted it.” Jonathan let out a little chuckle, remembering the way 407 had sounded sour after he took the burner phone, muttering to himself about ‘shitty equipment’ and a ‘fucking useless government’. Jonathan didn’t fully understand but he wholly agreed on the shitty government part.

“Wait, he gave you his contact info?” Squirrel asked, eyes sparkling. 

Jonathan shook his head, “no. I just assumed he meant when we saw each other on the field. It’s risky on both our ends to share any pieces of information about ourselves, even ‘work only’ numbers.” 

“Oh, well that’s boring.” 

“I give you suspense and murder and all you care about is if I got another hero’s number?” 

Squirrel shrugged, “I have my priorities and you have yours.” 

“And those priorities are?” 

“Getting you a man.” 

Jonathan smacked him on the back of his head, “how did you go from murder to trying to hook me up with a superhero? What is wrong with you?” 

“As I said, I have my priorities.” 

“And my priority is not to strangle you. Shut up and help me take the finished goods to the front.” 

Squirrel rubbed the sore spot with a pout but he did as he was told. “How did the other guys take it when you told them?” he asked, taking a tray of goodies in each hand. 

Jonathan placed a timer for the pastries still baking in the oven. He laughed hesitantly. “I- uhh, I told them everything but…” 

“But?” 

“I kind of… left out the part where the woman screamed my name?” 

Squirrel stopped mid-step and gave him an unimpressed stare. Jonathan was kind of surprised that the pastries didn’t topple over from how sudden the other stopped walking. “Bro, you’re an idiot. How can you leave that out?” 

“Listen-” 

“Some very important information, I may add.” 

Jonathan pouted as they carried the pastries out of the back room and to the front. Only a few people were in the shop that day, a few teenagers tuck in a corner with their laptops out and an old couple enjoying a cup of tea by the front door. Despite that, the two quickly lower their voices. 

“Look, Luke was already freaking out about the possibility of having another supervillain on the loose, I didn’t need him to turn on his overprotective mode, okay? If he finds out this guy is interested in me, he will waste away in our base trying to find him.” 

Squirrel placed the trays into the display case, chuckling, “Overprotective mode? Is that really a thing?” 

“I wish I was joking, you don’t even know…” Jonathan muttered. Squirrel openly laughed at him while he grumbled. 

“It’s hard to believe, that’s all. Luke doesn’t seem like the responsible, mama bear type.” 

Jonathan scoffed, “have you seen him? He’s definitely a stickler. Trust me, he’s like 70% of my impulse control.” 

“Are we talking about the same man who helped you make all the mannequins at the clothes store flip people off because you thought that would be funny?” 

“Well-” 

“And the same man who bought you cat ears and a tail because he thought they would look good on you, even though the tail itself was a butt plug?” 

“Listen, that-” 

“The same man that blew up your large screen tv because his favourite football team lost and made you help him steal a bigger tv from the store because of, and I quote, ‘those prices are a fucking crime in itself. We’re doing them a favour by taking them?’ This man is your impulse control?” 

“I never said he was great impulse control, he’s just the best I got,” Jonathan said in defence for Luke, ears burning red as each memory entered his brain. Oh god, he’s so glad he never told Squirrel that he did try out those cat accessories… 

“Your life is an interesting one alright,” Squirrel mused, tapping his fingers playfully on the countertop. “One day you have to save a dumbass’ life and in the next, you have to end one. It’s wild.” 

Jonathan propped his head with an elbow, nose scrunching in distaste, “I wish things like this didn’t happen all the time. Like seriously, can’t I have a normal day for once?” 

Squirrel’s expression turned fond. He leaned over and threw an arm over Jonathan’s shoulder, squeezing them close. “That’s too boring for someone as extravagant as you, you take over the stage no matter what you do. Besides,” he tapped Jonathan on his nose, smiling, “a ‘normal’ day is not possible for a Voorhees.” 

Jonathan laughed. Wasn’t that the truth. 

The front door chimed open and Squirrel offered the newcomer a cheerful welcome. Jonathan stood back straight and leapt over the counter to escort the customer to a table. It was not much, but simple days at the cafe brought him a sense of ordinary. It’s refreshing to spend a day doing mundane things like serving people or cleaning tables. He didn’t know he needed that sense of ‘ordinary’ until he realised he could interact with people without having to  _ analyse  _ them at every given moment. 

He can deal with assholes yelling at him for getting their order wrong or complaining about his ‘poor’ service without having to resort to beating the shit out of them. Or in worse cases, killing them. 

Customers liked to commemorate him for keeping his cool during those situations, claiming that most people would have snapped by now from their ridiculous tantrums. Jonathan couldn’t get mad even if he tried, he was too busy feeling euphoric over the fact that he didn’t have to maim these idiots. The worst these losers could do is be obnoxious and loud. They could never kill someone or have the guts to do any actual harm. They’ll piss their pants at the mere indication that they were going to get their assed kicked; to Jonathan, it was like looking at an ugly chihuahua shaking with their tails between their legs as they barked their nasty little comments. 

If anything, Jonathan welcomed the occasional dispute in his cafe. The fools only made themselves look like the clowns that they were while he calmly redid their order or wiped at a table. To be able to see someone as just a person was a luxury Jonathan didn’t know he lacked. 

“My life is too hectic, I shouldn’t be dealing with bullshit on the daily. Squirrel, take my place.” 

“I rather die, thanks.” 

“Come on~” Jonathan whined childishly, pushing the other off of him, “don’t you want to beat the shit out of fuckers for fun?” 

Before Squirrel could retort, the two heard someone chuckle. 

“Rough day?” a smooth voice asked and Jonathan’s ears burned red upon realisation who it belonged to. A small shriek escaped his lips. 

Desperate to save himself, he cleared his throat and smoothed his apron with a sheepish smile. “Evan! Hey, you’re here again!” 

Oh, he wasn’t prepared for Evan yet. 

Evan was the cute friend Marcel introduced to him on the day he brought his gang to the cafe. He and the others have been coming over since then, sometimes all together or in groups and on a few occasions with three or fewer people. No matter which case it was, Evan had been in the group. He and the others came so often Jonathan had designated a specific booth for them, a smile automatically appearing on his face at the familiar sound of their laughter filling the once peaceful room. 

Today, Evan was here with only one of his friends, David, if he remembered correctly. Evan tilted his head in amusement, black strands of hair not tied up in the loose ponytail fell attractively over his right eye. From beside him, David wore a large grin. Jonathan must have let out quite a shriek. 

“Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be there,” Jonathan mumbled sheepishly. 

Evan smiled, “it’s cool, sorry for scaring you.” 

“You didn’t scare me,” Jonathan sniffed, “I was just startled, that’s all.” 

“Uh-huh...” 

Jonathan bumped the other’s shoulder with a fist, scowling. “Shut up. Do you want your usual table or are you here for a quick pick-me-up?” 

David popped his head out and waved, “table, please! Evan is treating me today for a job well done!” 

Evan snorted as Jonathan slid over the counter to escort them to their table, “I’m not buying you anything.” 

“You said you were!” 

“Those words have never left my lips.” 

Jonathan took out his notepad with a giggle as the two settled into their seats. David glowered at his friend while the man calmly took a glance at the menu provided. Not that he needed to, Jonathan was pretty sure he has memorised it by now. “What’ll be this time?” he asked politely, a habit he still fell into despite being on friendly terms with the two. 

Squirrel swept behind him, whistling to himself. Jonathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend’s obvious attempt to eavesdrop on them. He wondered if this was how the man got his kicks for the day. 

“Since Evan is paying,” David replied with a drawl of his tongue, blatantly ignoring the other’s loud denial, “I’ll have a vanilla milkshake, a blueberry muffin, and three of those chocolate scones! And don’t be cheap with those chocolates in the scone, I want those fuckers to melt in my mouth.” 

Jonathan stifled his laughter with his fist before he wrote down the order on his notepad. “Got it, anything else?” 

Evan, who had been glaring at his friend, straightened his back. “Oh yeah, I’ll have a-” 

“He’ll like some balls, please. Make them steel balls if you can,” David interrupted, placing the menu down on the table. 

Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Evan physically kicked David, glare murderous. “Ignore him, he thinks he’s such a comedian,” Evan hissed, giving another kick, “I’ll take a caramel latte, please.” 

Jonathan wrote down the order, sending David a concerned glance. The man hunched over on his chair, clutching his abused shin with a pitiful whimper. Jonathan made the mistake of looking back at Evan, who continued to stare at his friend in disdain.

Pretty brown eyes lied on soft looking skin and squishable cheeks, those eyes narrowed into tiny slits in irritation towards his friend. It was incredibly unfair how attractive Evan is. 

Jonathan had seen the man stagger into the cafe while wearing wrinkly pyjamas, locks of hair sticking to his cheeks and drool still clear on the side of his mouth, and he had still found the other cute. The bastard had to have a good personality as well. Jonathan on more than one occasion had to excuse himself from the other’s table because he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Not just Evan, all of the people in his gang of friends had great personalities. It was fun to be around them. He almost felt selfish enough to try and be their friend. 

With a chuckle, he left the two to argue over whatever had made Evan upset. He jogged up to Squirrel, who had stopped trying to look busy ages ago, and handed him the notepad. 

“Here are the orders- why are you looking at me like that?” he asked in suspicion as Squirrel cupped his own cheeks and cooed. 

“Aw, you sounded so sweet with him. You must have it bad.” 

“I only took their order, what’s wrong with you?” 

Squirrel only widened his smile. “Oh yeah? So, the drool on the corner of your mouth is because you really like taking orders?” he asked, smirking. 

Jonathan quickly wiped at his mouth, scowl deepening when he realised there was nothing there. “I hope you know that I hate you.” 

“I know, it keeps me up at night,” Squirrel agreed solemnly, “but more importantly: Evan. You should see where this thing leads to.” 

“It can lead me behind the display case where I can get their food,” Jonathan replied with a click of his tongue. He fought the urge to pinch his nose at the sound of Squirrel’s determined footsteps following behind him. 

“Why not?” his coworker whined. 

He took out plates and neatly set the pastries on the centre of them before motioning Squirrel to finish up the rest of the order. The other did so with a roll of his eyes, deliberately taking his time blending the ingredients for the milkshake. 

“I mean, you two eye-fuck each other every time he comes around so I don’t see how you don’t want to,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

Jonathan whipped around and punched his shoulder, satisfied with the way the other backed away with a whine. “Are you crazy? There is no way that is happening,” he whispered harshly, mindful of the people around them. 

“I think you’re the one being ridiculous,” Squirrel countered with a cross of his arms. If Jonathan wasn’t holding plates of food he would have hit him again. 

“I’m the one being ridiculous? Who is the dumbass suggesting I try going out on a date when we possibly have a new bad guy on our hands?!” 

He was going to say more but Squirrel shifted away from him and placed the latte and milkshake on the counter. Jonathan raised his eyebrows in suspicion. “What are you doing?” 

“Hm?” Squirrel hummed, facing away from him and leaned over the counter, “nothing at all~.” 

Jonathan suddenly felt uneasy. 

Squirrel shifted around the counter until a wide grin spread onto his face. He leaned over and waved his hand. “Hey! Evan! Sorry, but can you come here and pick up your food? We’re kind of busy at the moment.” 

Jonathan let out a noise he didn’t know he was able to make. What the fuck is he doing?! 

“Busy?! The teenagers and the couple left already, they’re the only ones here!” he hissed frantically. 

He didn’t have time to strangle useless coworker before Evan turned around and, oh fuck- he’s coming over. Jonathan fiddled with his apron nervously as Evan jogged over with that infuriating cute smile and pretty hair bouncing around. 

During the time Jonathan and Squirrel had used to make the order, Evan had decided to let down his hair from its ponytail. Now, the hair moved freely around his face, fanning attractively around his cheeks and neck. 

It was unfair, it was so goddamn unfair. 

David followed him closely behind. Surprisingly, he was wearing an expression similar to Squirrel’s, a large grin adorning his usually passive expression. 

“Hey, you guys okay over here?” was the first thing Evan asked, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs near the counter. Oh god, he’s even considerate, too. 

“Yeah, just didn’t want to walk,” Squirrel replied with a shrug, sliding their order expertly to them on the countertop, “working all day on your feet really tires a guy out, you know?” 

Evan and David caught the items easily enough, chuckling softly at the ‘excuse.’ 

“Been there,” Evan agreed, “there’s nothing better than getting off work.” 

Jonathan didn’t know it was possible but Squirrel’s grin widened. 

“Funny that you mention getting off,” he started off. 

“Squirrel…” Jonathan warned, grabbing his arm. Squirrel waved him off. 

“My friend here has Friday off next week, he was thinking about going out for the day,” he said, resting his elbow on the counter. 

What is this idiot doing?! He wants to die, he wants to die. 

To Jonathan’s horror, Evan looked up from his latte, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “Okay? Where to?” he asked, way too sweetly for Jonathan’s heart. 

Squirrel smirked, “that’s what we were discussing about. I said a movie date and he said- guess what?” 

Evan and David leaned closer, mimicking the way Squirrel lowered his voice. 

“What did he say?” Evan asked, sounding too curious for Jonathan’s liking. 

Squirrel’s smirk broadened. 

“He said ‘Wherever Evan wanted to take him.” 

There was a beat of silence the moment those words left his mouth. Jonathan’s jaw dropped, colour blooming around his ears and neck.

“I- I said- What-?!” 

His brain malfunctioned in a matter of seconds. Squirrel looked incredibly smug, resting nonchalantly on the countertop without a care in the world. David’s laughter could be heard somewhere beside him but Jonathan couldn’t focus on anything other than the bastard smirking at him. 

Despite the mini Jonathans panicking in his head, he had just the right amount of sense to steady his body before delivering a devastating kick to Squirrel’s shin. As the other crouched down in pain, he mercilessly shoved him to the ground with a growl. Even as the bastard rolled around the floor, his smug smile didn’t leave his face. He gave another kick for good measure. 

As Squirrel groaned in pain, he straightened his back and dusted his apron off with a sigh before turning around to face Evan, a smile plastered on his face. “Ignore him, he’s a fucking asshole who doesn’t know when to shut up,” he replied breathlessly. 

Evan, who had watched in mild perplexion, shifted his gaze to Jonathan with a start. 

The confusion in those  pretty eyes slowly shifted to realisation and Jonathan wanted to bang his head in mortification. 

“Oh,” Evan eventually replied, sounding small. 

“Yeah…” Jonathan intelligently replied back, fighting the urge to run his fingers through his hair. Below him, Squirrel rolled around more frantically, the pain taking its toll on his shin and stomach. 

Jonathan turned his head away with a nervous laugh, “L-Listen, I’ll just be in the back while you two eat, so-” 

“I wouldn’t mind, you know…” Evan suddenly spoke up. His gaze was glued to his latte, stirring it absentmindedly with a spoon. His cheeks were a light tint of pink. “If it- if it wasn’t a joke…” 

David made a choking sound from behind him. 

Jonathan froze mid-step, mouth falling open in shock. 

“Oh.” was his intelligent response. The mini Jonathan’s were full-on rioting in his head, burning down common sense and charm while screaming into the darkness. He wouldn’t have been surprised if smoke was coming out of his ear from how red he became.” 

“S-So, this Friday… You are free, right?” Evan murmured, peering up at Jonathan through his eyelashes.

“Uhh, y-yeah,” Jonathan gulped, tugging at his apron.

“Great, I’ll- I’ll come see you then,” Evan said rapidly, standing up. He threw back his latte with one gulp and set it down, placing down a twenty dollar bill and a few pennies. “Thank you for the food,” he muttered as he grabbed David by the arm and pulled him up.

“But I haven’t finished my food yet,” David cried out. He had been too busy laughing his lungs to take a bite of his sweet pastries.

“Then, take it with you!” Evan whispered harshly, already tugging the other man out of the door. 

Jonathan watched them leave, dumbfounded. 

The door closed behind them with a single chime, their forms disappearing the crowd outside.

“What… What just happened?!” Jonathan suddenly screamed out loud, clutching his hair.

“Yah boi got you a date,” Squirrel croaked from the floor. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

“I never thought I’ll see the fucking day,” David muttered as he and Evan entered the elevator, still reeling from shock. 

Evan rolled his eyes, feeling slightly offended. 

“I can’t believe you actually asked him out. Did you order some balls when I wasn’t looking or…?” 

Evan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, before punching him in the stomach. David crumbled to the ground with a cry, loud curses spilling out of his mouth. Evan ignored him. 

Honestly, he couldn’t believe it himself. He had already made up his mind that he wasn’t going to jeopardize the team over some crush. 

But, all of that flew out the window the moment he saw the cute waiter flush, that pretty colour blooming on his cheeks and ran down his neck from his friend’s teasing. 

Evan didn’t know if the other man was joking around when he suggested Jonathan liked him enough to suggest going out with him, it was a huge gamble to trust him. 

However, the sliver of hope that filled him took over his thoughts in that moment and he opened his mouth. The way that pretty colour took over his entire face made that moment worth it.

Since leaving the cafe, Evan has been in a daze, lost in his own little world. Not even David’s big mouth spoiled the high he was in.

He got a date. He got a date with a very cute guy! 

A cute guy he has been fantasizing about since the first time he saw him. 

It was only after they entered the elevator at their secret headquarters that the euphoria slowly died down and the reality of his life settled in.

“Fuck, what did I do?” he mumbled, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. He was actually going to go out with the cute waiter. Oh god. 

The elevator opened and Evan walked out with his arms crossed, David staggering closely behind him. He spotted Marcel and Tyler sparring in the living quarters, the two used the (new) couch to somersault out of the way of the other’s attack and readjusting their footing on the coffee table before dodging out of the way. 

“Thank god we had Scotty reinforced the table,” Evan said tiredly as Tyler smashed his heel down onto the surface where Marcel stood. The table legs trembled from the force but it held firm. It wobbled side-to-side from the two’s rapid movements, nearly toppling over as they jumped around it. 

“We have our own training room, why are you fighting here?” Evan asked. 

Marcel peered up from underneath Tyler, the two currently locked in a power struggle. 

“Oh, hey Evan. Nogla.” Marcel chirped as he knee-ed Tyler on his chest. The other staggered off of him with a hiss. “So, what happened was Tyler claimed he was stronger than me just because his leg muscles are fucking insane. I told him he was fucking stupid and I could kick his ass no problem.” 

“Then I told him he was fucking delusional, he can’t do jack-shit without his fancy-ass pistols to help him,” Tyler continued, rubbing his stomach, “so I’m trying to make a point.” 

“You ain’t doing shit!” 

Marcel tackled him to the ground and the two were fighting once more. Evan shook his head, he would never understand their petty fights. They were definitely equal in power and could kick everyone’s asses without much hassle, powers or no powers. Deciding he didn’t care enough to try and break them up, he and David continued forward and joined their teammates near the large tv screen. 

Anthony and Brock acknowledged them with a wave as Evan plopped down on an empty chair. “What did we miss?” he asked, biting onto a hair tie as he went to tie his hair up. 

“Other than those two fighting over nothing,’” David teased, sitting on the opposite side of Evan. 

Anthony chuckled, “other than Scotty losing his mind? Nothing much, really.” 

Brock snorted, “we’re all losing our minds, not just Scotty.” 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you come over here and help me get this piece of shit working,” a rather annoyed voice called from the other side of the room. 

Evan tilted his head over with a raised eyebrow, expecting to see his friend pounding away at the radio transmitter again. Instead, he was surprised to see the hacker crouched to the floor, a dark cloud floating around him. He was snarling to no one in particular, mumbling nonsense as he fiddled with a machine Evan has never seen before. 

Once in a while, his hands would disappear behind a control panel, manoeuvring wires and circuit cords before shooting up in the air with an angry shout, the cloud around him only darkening with each failed attempt. 

“...Is he okay?” Evan asked in concern.

Brock gave their friend a once over, “...Honestly? We don’t even know anymore.” 

Scotty shuffled in his spot, making the others flinch. 

“Fuck you guys,” was his response. 

Evan hesitantly got up and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away from him. “What is it that you need help on?” Evan asked. He willed himself not to step back when Scotty’s dark expression shifted up to look at him. 

“I’m fighting with the garbage those useless fucking excuses for government agents gave us, “he spat, “nothing is working. At this rate, the evidence I brought back with me is going to collect dust on the examining table.” he slammed the control panel closed before burying his head into his arms. 

Evan shared a concerned look with his other teammates. 

“You didn’t tell us much about last night,” Anthony replied, appearing next to Evan, “you just came in, told us ‘shit’s wack’ before passing out on the floor.” 

The memory of last night only made Scotty groan louder. 

“Oh yeah, last night.” 

He lifted his head and got back to work on the machine. “Yeah, last night I ran into a woman trying to steal some blueprints.” 

“Oh? At the substation? Was she much trouble?” Brock asked, joining the group. 

The laugh that left Scotty was hoarse. 

“Definitely. She had intangibility so she could faze through walls like nothing; she was a slippery one.” Scotty’s shoulders dropped, expression dark. “Not that it mattered much in the end.” 

Anthony widened his eyes, “something happened?” 

Scotty turned his head, lips pressed together. 

“Scotty…” Brock murmured, squeezing his hand on Scotty’s shoulder. 

The other man sighed, “...Yeah, things didn’t go well last night.” He stood up and dusted off his pants. 

“What happened?” David asked from his spot at the table. On the other side of the room, Marcel and Tyler stopped their bickering in favour of listening in on the conversation. 

Scotty shuffled his feet anxiously. 

“Well… when I finally caught the woman, she began to go crazy, screaming and bashing her head on the floor; it was terrifying. She kept going on and on about someone named Void,” he rubbed his face tiredly, “I have a feeling this Void character is going to be a big problem in the future, maybe even now.” 

“Void? This guy is a new villain?” Anthony asked, astonished. 

Scotty nodded, “more than likely. He- they… whatever they are, I have no idea what their intentions were.” 

Evan frowned, “why didn’t you bring this woman for interrogation? We could have found out more information about this person.” 

Scotty’s expression looked stricken. His fingers stopped. 

“I didn’t have the chance to…” he eventually admitted. “This woman… She had some type of collar around her neck. It looked so worn out and shabby that I didn’t think much about it when I encountered her, but that collar… that collar was dangerous.” 

“What happened?” Marcel asked, voice slightly breathless. 

Scotty closed his eyes. 

“... The collar blew up.” 

The atmosphere thickened from the news, numerous gasps filled the room. 

“What?” Brock croaked, sounding sick. 

“The collar fucking blew up!! Blew her head clean off. Fuck, there was so much blood it hardly looked like a person-!” Scotty was breathing too rapidly. He clamped his mouth shut and took deep even breaths through his nose to try and calm down. 

“I managed to get some blood samples from her,” he managed to say between breaths, “I wanted to use it to help me identify her. I thought it could give me clues about her and her involvement with Void but this piece of shit!” He kicked the machine, snarling, “doesn’t fucking work! It won’t analyse the blood samples. Fuck, it can’t even recognise that there’s a sample at all.” He gripped his head in despair, “I can’t even analyse the burner phone I managed to obtain at the crime scene because it can’t be connected to any of my computers, how can I be of any use when nothing fucking works?” 

Tyler rushed forward and helped Scotty steady himself. The man looked ready to fall apart from his anger. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. We’ll figure shit out.” 

“Yeah,” Marcel piped up, taking Scotty’s hand and squeezing it, “Shoot, I’ll personally go to those fuck’s office and demand they give us better equipment or I’ll destroy the damn place.” 

That made Scotty laugh. 

“Good luck with that, those fuckers rather die than admit that they are incompetent as fuck.” His breathing returned to a normal temp and he gently pried himself from their holds. “Sorry, almost lost it here for a second,” he replied with a chuckle. 

The others frowned in concern but Scotty was already jogging away, taking his place on his wheely chair in front of the large screen. “The only thing I could get from the phone is the blueprint that was sent to this Void guy and the number that picture was sent to.” 

The others followed him, tilting their heads up to look at the screen as Scotty pulled up images and notes. 

“The number the picture was sent to has been changed and/or been discontinued. I checked the call history and all phone calls have been from phone booths all around Los Santos. Things like when the calls and texts took place have been blocked on the phone and I can’t access them without connecting it to my computer. Which I can’t since we do not have the right connection to have it sync with my program. I can’t hack without my computer, mannnnnnnnn.” Scotty explained, ending his sentence with a whine. His despair a second ago disappeared as he typed away at the keyboard. 

“So what can we do?” Anthony asked, squinting his eyes to read the random notes littering the screen. 

Scotty hummed, “I’ve done all I can here with the equipment I have. The only thing I can do now is to send it to my other contact.” 

Evan furrowed his brow, “other contact? Who’s that?” 

“I don’t remember us having another person of interest,” Brock murmured in suspicion. 

Scotty paused in his typing to smirk at his teammates, “what? Can’t a guy have his own connections?” 

“No.” 

Scotty rolled his eyes, his smile turning mischievous as he whipped out his phone. He furiously tapped away at his screen, chuckling ever so often. Evan pursed his lips. He didn’t like secrets between his teammates. 

He made a move to grab the phone but Scotty lifted it away at the last moment, laughing. “Nice try,” he commended, “but even if you did get my phone, our messages are encrypted so there’s no chance of you tracing them. I can’t even do it.” 

Everyone began to whine at him. Scotty merely continued to type. 

“Can you even trust this contact of yours?” Marcel asked with a scowl, feeling slightly betrayed by his best friend’s secrets. 

Scotty paused, tapping his chin in thought. After a second of thinking, he shrugged, “probably I haven’t decided yet.” 

Everyone looked at him. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN’T DECIDED YET?” 

Brock grabbed him by his shirt and shook him violently, lecturing him about the importance of trust and all the reasons NOT to blindly give a random person all the information they possess. Tyler and Marcel took the more demeaning approach and began to roast him over his stupidity, mainly on how he could jeopardise the team for his idiocy. 

To his credit, Scotty took it like a champ, laughing the entire time they screamed at him even as he began to turn blue from Brock’s strong grip. Anthony and Evan had to step in before Brock killed him; it took the two of them to pry him off the hacker and another second to stop Tyler and Marcel from permanently burning him with their words. 

Brock allowed them to drag him away as he glared holes on the floor, “your contact better be good. I swear to everything that is good if this Void guy makes me use up more of my free time I will kill someone.” 

David, who had not moved from his spot since the chaos in front of him started, pulled out his laptop and shrugged, “don’t worry, Brock. Your time will be wasted anyway since we now have to look for this Void person while on patrol. So it wouldn’t have mattered if the contact is good or not.” He looked up with a smile, “did that make you feel better?” 

Anthony inched forward in case Brock decided to strangle David instead. “No, that did not help at all. Thanks.” 

“No problem, buddy!” 

Before Brock could pounce on him, Evan moved them to their (new) couch and flopped down. 

Scotty fixed his hair from it’s ‘I almost got mauled by the mom friend’ hairstyle and relaxed on his chair. “Don’t worry, did you really think I would do this if I wasn’t 100% sure I had no option? They have the resources I’m lacking, if we’re going to make any headway with this case, you’re going to have to trust me.” Scotty gave them a meaningful smile. 

Everyone scoffed, suspicion still reflecting in their eyes. However, their stance eventually cracked. 

Marcel grumbled, “of course we trust you, you’re just a dumbass sometimes.” 

“All the time, more like it,” Tyler remarked. 

At Scotty’s indignant shout, everyone smiled. It looked like Scotty got his fire again.

They all settled down in the living room with Brock and Scotty joining David at the table. 

Anthony rolled his eyes mockingly, “first Delirious, then this Void guy, and now Scotty is holding out on us? We can’t catch a break.” 

Evan scowled at the mention of Delirious’ name. “That bastard, what is he up to?” 

“Do you think this Void guy is working with Delirious?” Marcel asked. 

Scotty frowned. He sat up on his chair, “I don’t think so. It’s more likely this guy-” 

“Ohhh definitely,” Tyler piped up, “we had a run-in with not one, not two or three, but four supervillains in one day and you mean to tell me it’s a coincidence that this douchebag shows up all of a sudden? Nuh-uh, they’re in on it, I fucking know it.” 

“We don’t know that!” Scotty said firmly. 

“There’s no doubt that they are in on this guy’s plan,” Brock murmured, rubbing his chin, “we just need to figure out what that plan is.” 

“Guys, seriously. We have no proof Delirious and the others-” 

“It’s easy, then! We catch one of those fucks hanging around Delirious and we learn about their plan, catch the new bad guy, and we can finally put those fuckers in prison. All in one fell swoop! It’s genius!” Tyler hollard, slamming his hand on the couch in excitement. 

Scotty slumped on his seat, defeated. 

“It’s settled then,” Evan replied, clapping his hands together, “next week, we focus our patrols on hot spots where Delirious is known to pop up in. We’ll divide into two groups: group A who will go on more frequent patrols and group B will stay at home base in case we have a crisis. That way we’ll cover more base.” 

Everyone cheered in agreement, some with less enthusiasm. 

From the table, David snorted loudly. 

Evan raised an eyebrow, “what’s so funny?” 

David scrolled on his laptop with a hum, “I dunno, you tell me.” 

“I hate when you do that.” 

David rolled his eyes, “use that fucking brain of yours and think. Why would I laugh about you making plans for next week?” 

“Because you’re an asshole?” 

“Besides that.” 

The others watched curiously as Evan slumped in his spot, eyes furrowed in thought. David continued to scroll on his laptop patiently, though his shoulders hunched up as the seconds went by. The more Evan thought, the more aggressive he scrolled. He almost cried in relief when the man’s eyes finally widened in realisation. 

Evan shot up with a shout, hands latching onto his hair, “Oh fuck, oh shit! This is bad timing, this is very bad!” 

Brock recoiled from the sudden shout. “What? What happened?!” he asked, startled. 

“Absolutely nothing!” Evan replied with a hiss, bolting for the elevator. 

He didn’t make it far before Tyler tripped him. He tumbled to the floor with a cry, limbs flailing everywhere. Without mercy, Tyler planted his foot firmly on his back and held him down. He turned his head and motioned for David to continue. 

The man smirked as Evan shouted, “don’t you say shit, Nogla! I swear to God!” 

“You don’t even believe in a God,” David smoothly replied, crossing his legs in an elegant manner. He examined his nails, enjoying the attention he was receiving as Evan squirmed under Tyler’s foot. He blew on his pinky nail, smirking. 

“Our dear Evan here has a date next Friday with the cute waiter.” 

Anthony, Brock, and Marcel squealed at the news while Tyler and Scotty gasped loudly. Tyler released his hold and hauled Evan up, “no fucking way! This loser actually asked him out?!” He patted him on the back with enthusiasm, “congrats, dude! When’s the wedding?” 

The others crowded around Evan to congratulate him but he squirmed from their hands, scowling. Why the hell were they so happy for? Don’t they realise what this meant? 

He pushed them away. “Shut up!” he growled, some anger filtering in his tone. 

The others faltered. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy?” Brock asked in concern, coaxing Evan to sit next to him. 

Evan did so reluctantly, his legs urging for him to get away. 

Tyler shuffled closer until he was behind them, looking unsure. “Did I go too far again?” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, “because if I did, I’m sorry.” 

Evan’s expression softened. He shook his head, “no, you guys didn’t do anything. It’s just…” he rubbed his face tiredly, “with everything going on, I’m going to have to cancel.” 

Delirious. The three villains showing up out of nowhere. And now this Void person who already made their statement loud and clear. 

What had he been thinking when he made that comment to Jonathan? When he had his responsibilities as Vanoss to think about? His responsibilities to his team and the people of Los Santos? He had been so focused on this case that he had forgotten about the date in the first place. How was that fair for Jonathan as well? 

The reality of his decision began to come down on him. He could have endangered Jonathan. Oh god. 

He has to cancel. 

He has to cancel. 

He has to cancel.

He has to- 

A hand touched his shoulder and he jolted forward. Anthony loomed over him with a determined glare. 

“Shut up, you’re not going to cancel. You are going to take your ass to that date next week.” 

Evan threw his hands up in the air, “what? How do you expect me to go when we have all this shit? The filth of Los Santos are not going to take a break just because I want to go out!” 

Brock nudged him with his knee, smile lopsided, “that’s exactly the reason why you should go. If they’re not going to wait then why should you? If I allowed the villain of the week to mess with my social life then I would never have met Brian and have him with me today.” 

Evan looked down at his lap, frowning. 

Marcel smiled, “I was scared too when I met Simone. I bailed on our first few dates because I was afraid some bad guy will go after her. All that happened was me hurting her instead. I still count my blessing that she gave me a second chance. Now look at me, I now have an amazing wife who fully supports me and my bullshit on a daily basis! Bad guys and all.” 

Evan blew out air in frustration. He was happy for his friends, he really was. But how can he explain to them that they were just incredibly lucky? Why should he expect things to go well for him, too? 

“I get it, you know,” Tyler suddenly said, sitting down on the armrest. He looked down at Evan with a reassuring smile, “when I met Craig, I almost cancelled on our first date too because I had a mental breakdown about who I am. How was I supposed to be both Tyler and Wildcat at the same time? I thought I was done for after the whole fiasco with the damn mole people on my third date. I was afraid that Craig would dump me and leave. I mean, he had every right to when I put his life in danger, but I was still afraid. I got so scared that I hid out here at the hideout because I couldn’t face him.” 

Evan and the others chuckled at the memory. Tyler wouldn’t leave the common room unless it was an emergency or for patrol. The mopey giant had flopped on their dingy couch and didn’t move no matter how much Scotty and Marcel tried to rouse him with their teasing. They had even managed to play a full game of Jinga on his back without him realising. 

“It was only after you and the guys beat some sense into me that I swallowed my fear and went to go talk to him,” Tyler laughed, “you assholes decorated the whole place with flowers when I finally got back because you thought he dumped me. Which, thank fuck, he didn’t.” 

“He did give you a nasty headache after beating you with the teddy bear you got him,” Evan mused, a little smile curling on his lips. 

Tyler groaned, “don’t remind me. My pride is still hurt I got bested by a fucking stuffed animal.” 

Brock smirked, “you went full blast to have him forgive you. You must reallllly love him~” 

“Brock, I will slit your throat. Don’t fucking test me.” 

Evan laughed along with the others as they teased Tyler, enjoying the way he turned red in anger with each jibe. 

Evan felt slightly better after hearing everyone else’s experience, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. What if he wasn’t as lucky as his teammates? What if he can’t protect Jonathan from the dangers that always seem to follow him at every turn? Was it really worth taking that risk? What if? What if? What if?

“I don’t know guys,” Evan said, unsure if he should voice his concerns, “maybe I should just cance-” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!” David suddenly screamed. In fact, he screamed so loud he accidentally activated his power. Evan and the rest of the team covered their ears as David’s shriek broke through the ceiling, drilling through until it escaped into the sky, leaving behind multiple holes. After the ringing left their ears, they slowly released their hands. Debris fell sporadically from the new hole(s) leading to the rooftop, smothering the floor with pieces of concrete, wood, and dust. Below all the chaos, David waved his laptop around, squealing in delight. 

“Nogla, you have five seconds to explain what the fuck went through your empty brain before I kill you,” Tyler replied slowly, cracking his knuckles. 

David paid no mind to the threat, his cheers only growing louder as he danced around the room. “I got one!” he screamed, turning the screen around with a laugh, “guys I got one!” 

The screen was waving too erratically for them to read. Tyler’s knuckles cracked more loudly, “if it’s another dumb thing you ordered online I swear to fuck…” 

David frantically shook his head, “no! I didn’t buy anything! I mean, I got a match! Look, look!” He pushed the screen to their faces, a large smile splitting across his face. 

Brock reached over and steadied the laptop, eyes furrowing as he read the screen. His face contorted in laughter with each line he read, “ It says: Congrats! You and @Luidebitch have matched! Now starts your new journey on- pfft- on Grundle!” 

“Isn’t that the website for-” 

“Yep, that’s the one,” Brock replied, sending the others into a laughing fit. 

David remained unbothered as he took his laptop back, “see! Someone matched with me!” 

Evan wiped away a tear from his eye, “that’s great! Are you going to message them?” 

“Way ahead of you,” David exclaimed, “I have sent them a message asking where they would like to go on our date and what colour they want our wedding to be.” 

Tyler smacked his shoulder with a snort, “hold your horses, you don’t want to scare them off.” 

David grinned, “Yeah, I’ll send an apology for that message. I’m just so excited!” 

He inclined his head to meet Evan, smile softening. “Evan, I’m going to try this out. Knowing me, I’m going to massively fuck up during the date. But I still want to try! You should, too!” 

Evan flickered his gaze to the floor, “I don’t know. I’m happy for you, but I can’t help but think we’re risking a lot to just go on a date- ow!” he jolted away from the pain to his head, hissing as he rubbed the sore spot. He swivelled around to shoot David a glare, “okay, there was no need to hit me.” 

“Yeah, there was,” David retorted with his own glare, “you’re saying some dumb shit.” 

Evan flared in anger but was stopped by David’s finger pointed to him. 

“Are you telling me Jonathan is just ‘some date’?” 

Evan flinched back, eyes widening, “what? No way! He’s nice and funny and I’ve been wanting to get to know him for so long that when-,” he faltered, taking in his own words, “that when…” 

“That when the opportunity came, you didn’t just reach for it, you dived right in with no hesitation,” David countered, “you can’t let ‘Vanoss’ be the reason for not living your life, Evan. You are allowed to have fun. You are allowed to make mistakes and learn from them. You are allowed to go on dates and be an idiot like anyone else.” He thumped Evan gently on his forehead, “you and me. We’re going to try this dating thing out, yeah?” 

Evan stared back at him, chest hurting with the amount of conflicting emotion fighting within him. 

He doesn’t have to be Vanoss all the time. He can be Evan with Jonathan. 

Evan allowed a laugh to pass his lips. 

He can be Evan. 

“Okay.” 


	7. An Un-wanted Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, I’ll take your word for it for now,” he declared, hoisting the woman over his shoulders once more. “I’m not 100% comfortable with you guys yet but I’m willing to work with you for the time being.” He walked over to his motorcycle and got on, laying the woman carefully over his lap. “Just know,” he muttered as he secured his helmet on, “I will not hesitate to take you guys out if this turns out to be a trick. Don’t make me regret giving you guys a chance, okay?”

Delirious pouted under his mask, crossing his arms defiantly as he flew into the air and collided into a building. 

He got in the way of Cartoonz’ beam after trying to argue with him and the attack knicked him on the chest, sending him hurtling to the building wall. He lied there on the wall for a short second before he slid off, landing on his stomach with his arms still crossed and pout going strong. He lifted himself using only his legs and shook his head to dust off the dirt and gravel coating his jacket. 

“I still don't see what the big deal is,” he grumbled loudly. 

He took a glance at the Delirious shaped hole on the building wall, slightly amused in the fact his hairstyle was prominent on the hole. 

Above him, Cartoonz flies past him with incredible speed. The demon fired red beams at a woman, who dodged the attack with a terrified screech. “Of course you don’t, that’s why you said yes in the first place,” Cartoonz called back with a clear roll of his eyes, hovering above him with a calculating gaze, perhaps to check if he was hurt from the blast. 

Delirious pouted further, “to be fair, Squirrel is the one who started it. Why am I the one getting the lecture?” 

“Because even if that rodent caused it, you’re still the one who said yes to it. Weren’t you?” 

“...Maybe.” 

Cartoonz rubbed his face with a sigh, shooting another beam with his free hand. The woman they were fighting screeched in agony as the beam pierced her right shoulder, her cries turning in to wails. The two ignored her. 

“Well, what was I supposed to do?! Evan was right there and he said such sweet things- look, I don’t know what I’m talking about, leave me alone!” 

“This is why we need to talk about it, you don’t think-!” 

Cartoonz and Delirious continued to argue, target forgotten. 

The injured woman took this chance to flee, trying her best to drag herself off of the street and to a secure place. Two other women, who looked exactly like her, helped her stand up. There were multiple versions of her in fact, all wearing the same face and clothing, who were running around screaming their heads off. 

“God, I hate this power,” Brian mumbled from a short distance away from the arguing teammates. He barreled down another woman using his boosters before turning around to blast her, disrupting the ‘clone’. There were eight perfect copies of the woman running around them, all adorning the same terrified expression. After destroying one of them, another one quickly took its place, using their body to distract them from the location of the original. 

“Self-duplication is a bitch,” Craig agreed, crushing a few duplicates with an empty car. He had disrupted most of her creations, forcing their bodies to slam into the floor until the force burst their forms. He lifted another duplicate with a wave of his hand and threw her at the building Delirious was tossed at before. However, unlike Delirious, she did not leave unscathed, disrupting in smoke upon impact. 

“Brutal,” Brian mused. 

Craig smirked, shrugging, “training has been helping a lot in my control and stamina. Who knew?” 

Brian chuckled, “good for you asshole, but leave some for the rest of us.” He flew down and landed onto the ground, scanning the area. “How’s it looking, Mega Monkey?” he asked. 

A few meters away, Lui cackled as he easily dodged one of the clone’s pathetic punches. He slid into a split, grinning from ear to ear after the woman tripped over her own feet. 

“I’m more distracted by their conversation, honestly,” Lui answered, propelling himself over her shoulder before wrapping his tail around her neck and strangled her. (Luckily), she poofed a few seconds later. “I can hear them all the way here.” He motioned towards Jonathan and Luke, who had been arguing the entire time, “they’re more entertaining than this copy bitch.” 

One of the duplicates sneered at him, “fuck you!” 

She launched forward with a raise of her fist. It was rather sad how easily Lui rolled her punch off. With a snicker, he rolled behind her and kicked her on her lower back. She lurched forward with a gasp, not given enough time to recollect herself before Lui planted his foot firmly on her back and dug his heel mercilessly. She cried out, clawing desperately on the pavement in front of her. The pavement was littered with her scratch marks before she burst apart, making Lui tsk. 

“Another fake,” he called out. 

Brian shook his head, “are all my teammates’ savages?” 

“Like you're one to talk, I saw you pin one of the clones to the floor and use her as target practice,” Craig replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, maybe if someone wasn’t hogging all of the clones…” Brian grumbled. 

A laugh rang in their comms. 

“You’re all terrible,” Ohm replied, a smile clear in his tone. Their bandana-wearing teammate had joined them in their mission for the first time, having felt secluded as the only one besides Cartoonz that stayed in the hideout. As the only one incapable of self-defence, he stationed himself on top of a building a block away from the scene, once again using Brian as his eyes. 

“All of us can’t be saints like you,” Brian sniffed playfully. 

“We both know I’m not,” Ohm said softly, voice clear through their earpiece, “I just look like that compared to you guys.” 

Lui snorted, “could have fooled us. If it weren’t for your profile I would have suspected you as one of the ‘good’ guys.” 

Ohm groaned. “Don’t bring that up, please. I don’t need to remember that right now,” he replied weakly. 

The three laughed as Lui joined them on the other side of the building where most of the duplicates were gathered. The duplicates were beginning to act hysteric, their attacks flimsy and wild at best. 

“To be honest, I don’t get Cartoonz anger either,” Ohm continued their conversation from earlier as the three fought off the clones, “I think it’s nice that Delirious is going out on a date.” 

The remembrance of the cause of the argument made them cackle. The shocking news had sprung on them on the way to the scene. Delirious had accidentally let it slip that he would be going out this coming Friday and he couldn’t backtrack in time before Cartoonz was upon him asking a dozen questions. It took a few tries and some very creative threats before Delirious broke. 

A date. 

The masked hero was going out on a date. 

The four couldn’t wrap their heads around it. Brian was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor after hearing the news. It was so painstakingly human-like that Brian felt disoriented. 

Sure, the four of them were probably overreacting but can you blame them? After so many years of fearing Delirious, the infamous Delirious who conquered both the Hero and Villain world; it almost felt wrong of them to think of the other as anything other than an unstoppable force. 

And yet, here he was, stomping his foot like a child while a literal demon threw a hissy fit. 

How times had changed. 

After that, it was a flurry of poor attempts at whispering and jibes at each other. Someone named Squirrel came up numerous times during their argument; they had been theorising that it might be a codename for a superhero or someone of importance. 

“Stay out of it, Ohm,” Cartoonz 'voice suddenly broke through their comms, sounding grumpy. “Just help us locate her original body so we can end this.” 

Ohm snickered, “yeah, yeah, I’m on it. Brian, could you give me a clearer view of the area?” 

“On it,” Brian called out, taking into the air. 

Lui and Craig took care of most of the duplicates on the ground as Brian hovered over them, allowing Ohm to access his screen. 

“You know, Craig and I have our own relationships outside of work,” Brian casually said, laughing quietly to himself at the way Cartoonz growled in the comm, “if we could be in a relationship and still be heroes then I don’t think one little date would hurt-” 

“Say one more word and I’ll have you clean up the base WITHOUT any help from the cleaner bots,” Cartoonz threatened. 

Brian wisely closed his mouth, scanning his eyes over buildings and vehicles for Ohm to analyse. 

The duplicates were slowing down, their owner clearly out of steam. They still appeared once they were destroyed but at a much slower rate than before. Brian fired at the few staggering about as he flew over the area. The shots from his blasters zoomed past the bickering duo, unfazed by the beams of energy flying inches away from their faces. 

Delirious eventually threw his hands up, frustrated. “I don’t know why you’re pissy about this, what’s done is done! There’s nothing to do but go on the date.” 

Cartoonz rubbed his temple, “you could just not go? You know, like a responsible person with a secret identity would do?” He waved his free hand for emphasis, eyebrows raised incredulously. 

Behind him, a wall collapse from Brian’s blast, crushing some of the duplicates stupid enough to be near the other heroes. 

Delirious tapped his mask, humming mockingly. 

“...No, I don’t think I will.” 

The team didn’t need their earpieces to hear the suffering groan Cartoonz let out. The demon threw his arms up in the air and asked the gods (that he didn’t believe in) what he had done to deserve this. 

“God, I wish I had some popcorn. This is gold,” Brian snickered. 

Ohm laughed in agreement, “they’re better than cable.” 

The team watched as Delirious began to walk away, stifling their laughter when the large demon followed behind him, clearly sulking with the way his wings drooped and his tail curled uncomfortably around his leg. 

“I love it when my parents have a domestic argument while we fight a lunatic,” Craig said, cupping his cheeks as he cooed. He crushed some of the duplicates to the ground as he squealed, their shrieks falling on a deaf ear. 

Delirious joined them in their corner, nonchalantly slashing at clones as he walked by. Cartoonz didn’t bother in attacking, simply rolling the pathetic punches off his shoulders and tripping the clones with his tail. His lips were tutted in a pout, though to him he probably thought he was scowling. He looked like a disgruntled cat obediently following their owner. 

Brian and the others wisely kept their teasing to themselves. 

“So, what’s the deal with this chick again? I wasn’t paying attention because of Cartoonz’ yelling,” Delirious asked, stretching his arms. Cartoonz hissed in annoyance. 

Lui and Brian shrugged, they were too busy having fun chasing down the clones to remember the cause of it. 

Craig looked up in thought, “wasn’t it about this woman trying to sue someone? Something like that…” 

Everyone suddenly heard Ohm shuffling from their comms. Delirious threw random knives at the crowd of duplicates to keep them occupied as everyone calmly waited for their teammate to speak. 

“Okay, I re-heard the radio call,” he spoke up, “the report says this chick had gone crazy after being denied her ‘right’ to sue a game franchise. She claimed they were affecting children with games agenda for violence with their ‘cop killing simulator.’” 

Brian rolled his eyes, “dumb bitch.” 

Ohm snickered, “after she was kicked out of the law firm, she threatened to destroy them and their team for denying her a hearing. Safe to say, the lawyers didn’t take her threat seriously and warned her that her actions could cost her a few nights in jail. One thing led to another and she duplicated herself to try and raid the building by force.” They heard Ohm click his tongue, “I honestly don’t know what her plan was after that. Take them as hostages? Demand them to take her case to court? What the hell did she think was going to happen after she raided them?” 

Craig nodded along, “don’t try to understand crazies, Ohm. It’ll only hurt your head.” 

Ohm sighed, “yeah I know, but still, what the hell was she thinking?” Ohm grumbled, “anyways, we were lucky enough Terroriser’s radio system intercepted the message in time for us to get here before she could fully take over the building. I don’t need to see her face to know she has no skills in self-defence and even less experience using her powers. If only my abilities worked on copies as well. How annoying.” 

Lui started to laugh at the description, “please tell me her name is Karen. She sounds like a Karen.” 

“Based on her nametag stuck on her purse, she is a Susan.” 

Craig choked on his laughter while Brian snickered, “close enough. Honestly, what’s the difference?” 

The duplicates heard their jibes and they shrieked at them, dashing at them head-on with their arms out and teeth snarling. 

“Jail for this one alright,” Delirious proclaimed, side-stepping out of the way of the clone’s punches. Her punch would probably have felt like a feather hitting him anyways. Shaking his head disappointingly, he lunged forward and smashed one of the duplicates with the handle of his blade, laughing in glee as her body poofed away. “The best she could do was yell at some lawyers for not getting her way. With abilities like this, she could have been more of a threat.” 

“Wasted potential,” Cartoonz agreed. He held a duplicate an arm’s length away, deadpanning as the woman flailed her arms and wailed her frustrations. With the way she hiccuped from her tears, he almost felt bad for her. 

And yet, she had to open her mouth to spew such hateful words, calling them monsters and spawns of the devil. After hearing her ugly cries and lack of humility, he held no remorse in crushing the woman’s skull beneath his grip, feeling slightly disappointed when she poofed away. He hated people like her the most in their fucked up little world. 

“Wait, I’ve caught sight of her,” Ohm returned, stopping Brian in his tracks. 

“Where?” 

“I can see massive brain activity near Lui, behind that trashed bus. It has been trying to move from its location for some time now but Delirious’ knives have kept it there. I’m 99% sure it’s her.” 

“Not 100%?” Brian joked. 

“Hey, you can never be too sure. Got to give myself some leeway in case I’m wrong.” 

They both chuckled as Brian flew closer to the location of the bus. He hovered over the overturned vehicle, smirking after catching sight of a blonde woman crouching behind the broken door of the bus. She had a wound on her right shoulder, blood seeping steadily on her blouse. 

“That’s her alright… I’m surprised she is still here after all this time.” 

She had enough time during their conversations before Delirious began throwing his knives to sneak away from the scene. So, it felt quite foolish of her to still linger around. 

Ohm hummed, “well, from what I can see. Her duplicates have a distance limit which means she can’t be too far from her other selves or their forms will disrupt. She has to be present for her duplicates to stay in tack.” 

“Damn,” Lui chided, “what kind of bootleg Naruto is this bitch? My man could be fighting off in another country and still have multiple clones chilling at home at the same time.” 

“That’s an insult to Naruto!” Delirious laughed. He crowded a group of the clones and sliced them in one swoop, “Naruto could produce thousands of clones at once while this hoochie can only make eight.” 

Above them, Brian turned his lips in disgust. “Fucking weebs,” he mocked. 

Delirious cackled while Lui flipped him off. “You just don’t have taste.” 

“Yeah, I’m not a thirty-year-old virgin like you.” 

“You apologise right now! Naruto is a classic and I will not have this slander!” 

“He’s not real!” 

“hE’s nOt rEaL! That’s what you sound like.” 

“You fucking-” 

“Got her,” Craig interrupted. 

The telekinesis user dashed forward while Delirious sliced the remaining duplicates with calculated swings. He slid to the front of the bus, smirking once he caught sight of her huddled form. Her face drained of colour as she screamed. She stumbled onto her feet, flinging her arms around herself and called out to her other-selves. Three more of her appeared in front of her, spreading their arms wide to shield her while she made a run for it. 

He allowed her to stagger a couple of steps before he casually swiped two of the clones to the side and crushed the remaining one to the ground. He tutted to himself, extending his arm in front of him until it levelled with her retreating form. With a smile, he widened his fingers. 

The woman cried out as she was suddenly lifted into the air, legs kicking uselessly below her while tears streamed down her face. Craig gestured his index finger in an up-and-down motion, giggling to himself as she slowly floated towards him. It was a rather pitiful sight to see her flail around, screaming at the air. 

The moment she was caught, her clones broke apart and began to disappear one after another. 

“She also has to concentrate in order to keep their forms, forgot to add that part,” Ohm helpfully said. 

Lui crossed his arms, “seriously man, she’s just sad.” 

Cartoonz rubbed his temple, briefly observing that he has been doing that a lot recently, and sighed, “just tie her up and throw her at the police when they get her.” 

“They like to take their sweet time, don’t they? We have been fighting for an hour.” 

Delirious made a noise, “we have been going at it for that long?” 

“Well, we would have been finished sooner if we had all of the team focussed,” Brian groused. 

Cartoonz immediately came back to life. 

“I can’t believe you’re really going,” he growled, rubbing his face. 

If he was able to see through that mask, Brian was positive that Delirious was giving him a vicious glare. 

“You’re still on about that?” he whined. 

“Yeah, I’m still on about that! Am I seriously the only one who has a problem with this?” 

Everyone stared at him. 

“Pretty much, yeah.” 

“I hate every single fucking one of you and I hope you sleep terribly tonight.” 

Delirious lightly smacked his shoulder, “stop worrying about it! I’ll be a good boy, have a nice time out, and be back by nighttime. No canoodling or anything!” 

“Please never say that again.” 

“I’m serious,” Delirious laughed, “I can handle one single date. Besides, I can rely on all of you if something goes wrong while I’m gone.” 

Lui and Craig raised their thumbs up while Brian tied up the woman in wires. 

Cartoonz face dropped, something vulnerable shifting in his eyes, “that’s not what I’m worried about and you know it.” 

Delirious stilled, head tilting up at his partner. 

It was times like this that the others cursed that infamous mask. Those glowing blue irises can only convey so much. If it weren’t for the way the man expressed himself, the four would never be able to tell what he is thinking, much less understand him. Even now, they could only guess what is happening between the two, the silent conversation they are having. 

After a minute, Delirious’ body shifted, appearing softer and harmless. 

“I’ll be okay, stop worrying,” he said, voice taking a warmer tone, “this is me we’re talking about. I can handle anything!” He spun around using the heel of his feet to show off, laughing as he did so. 

Perhaps if he wasn’t distracted, he would have noticed the crack pieces of debris littering the floor. His foot caught on the side of the fallen debris and he slipped back, letting out a tiny yelp. He flailed his arms forward to stabilised himself, managing to readjust his footing with a few clumsy hops. He finished with a twist of his waist, waving at Cartoonz cutely. 

The others deadpanned. 

“Were we seriously afraid of him?” Brian mumbled in disbelief. 

Lui nodded, eyes wide, “I know. But, now…” 

With a roll of his eyes, Cartoonz yanked Delirious by the back of his jacket and steadied him. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely convinced now,” he mocked, flicking his mask. Delirious whined at him. 

Brian wrapped the final wire around the woman’s wrists and stepped back with a satisfied grunt, marvelling his work. The wires fastened her arms to her stomach, extending down her torso and upper legs, her wrists securely above her chest. “Can’t get out of this one,” he grinned, “not even your clones can help you.” 

“I don’t think she can summon any even she wanted to?” Ohm said, movement clear on his end. 

“Meeting up with us?” Craig asked. 

“Yep, I should be meeting with you guys in a minute. Got to get past the traffic you guys built up- huh?” 

Everyone paused. “Ohm? You good?” 

There was a moment of static before Ohm came back, sounding unsure,” sorry, it’s just… I think someone is heading your way. And fast.” 

Delirious fell into a defensive stance and Cartoonz flared his wings. Brian activates his nanobots with a hiss, “you could have said something sooner?” 

“Sorry! I don’t know if it’s a threat or not, it’s just coming really fast to your location.” 

Craig and Lui lean against each other, palms open and muscles tensed. “That’s usually a bad thing, Ohm!” 

“Sorry!” 

They heard of a roar of an engine before they saw anything. Delirious flicked a knife into his palms and he drew it forward, prepared for an attack. The engine grew louder and they tense when lights flash at the corner of the firm building. A motorcycle drifts into view, spinning in little circles before it stopped in front of the building, it’s engine rattling loudly in dominance. 

Delirious cocked his head, lowering his blades as the rider turned off the engine and slid off. They take a few steps towards the building before they still, lifting their head to regard the building quietly. 

Brian leaned over, “should we do something?” he whispered, eyes not leaving the newcomer. 

Lui shrugged his shoulders. He had been waiting for an order from either Cartoonz or Delirious but the two had gone quiet, observing the motorcyclist with the same tilt of their heads. The three flinched when the motorcyclist jerked their head at the team’s direction and the three tensed, drawing their weapons and hands close to their chest. 

However, Delirious raised his hand up in the air, laughing loudly. “Hey! You’re here!” 

The newcomer reached up and released their helmet, shaking their head as they lifted the helmet off. 

“Delirious... To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,” a familiar voice said, tone shifting between exasperation and amusement. 

Brian gaped. 

“407?!” 

407, in all his superhero glory, shifted his gaze to the rest of the team, eyes narrowing beneath his mask. “Are you fighting each other or…?” he asked cautiously, not so conspicuously reaching for his bat latched on his back. 

“No. No no no no, no!” The three denied, waving their arms nervously. 

407 gripped the handle of his bat, unconvinced. 

To their relief, Delirious stepped in. “We were capturing this hoochie,” he answered for them, kicking the restrained woman until she fell on her face, her cry muffling on the ground, “she was causing some shit here and we came to stop it. We’re not fighting each other, we’re a team!” he said in glee. 

407 frowned, releasing the hold on his bat, “there’s no need to hit her anymore, she’s tied up.” 

“Sorry, a force of habit,” Delirious said, stepping back. 

Cartoonz and the others openly stared in shock as 407 came forward, arms crossed over his chest in a non-threatening way. They were surprised the superhero hadn’t attacked them on sight yet. 

They were even more shock when 407 patted Delirious on his shoulder. 

“That’s fine, thanks for handling the situation.” 

Delirious practically radiated with joy, hopping cutely on the balls of his heel. 

“So, care to fill me in? The radio transmission said it was a low case of public disturbance but…” he scanned around him, taking in the damaged walls, turned over cars, and human-shaped holes littering the ground, “I don’t think that’s the case.” 

“Oh boy, get a load of this!” Delirious said, wrapping an arm around 407 and pulled him close. “So, this hoochie came here to complain about some video game-” 

“Am I fucking dreaming?” Brain mumbled, eyes wide. Lui and Craig didn’t answer, completely flabbergasted. 

_ The _ 407 was standing right in front of them. Talking casually with Delirious, who was clinging onto his shoulder like an old friend. 

They turned to Cartoonz for answers but the demon was just as surprised as they were, his tail twitching uncertainly behind him. He had his mouth open like he wanted to say something but words were not coming to him. 

The group flinched when 407 straightened up, humming slowly, “she definitely needs to be punished then. Were you going to take care of her or should I take over?” 

Craig leaned over, finding his voice, “o-oh that’s okay! We’ll take care of-” 

“Nope, she’s all yours,” Delirious declared for them, putting his hand on his hip. Brian and Lui whipped their heads around as Craig let out a small squeak of protest. 

“Wha- why would you give it to him?!” Brian argued. 

“I thought we wanted to get credit on our hero duties?” Lui added. 

Delirious pressed a finger on the bottom half of his mask, snickering, “yeah, but this case involves a lot of clean-up and legal shit to be taken care of so it’s better that mister superhero over here handles it instead.” 

The three (including Cartoonz) made a noise of understanding. 

407 snorted, “jeez, thanks, friend. What an honour.” He said it with obvious sarcasm but Delirious still preened, looking joyful at the use of ‘friend.’ 

407 crouched down and observed the woman quietly. Her head was lolled to the side, having passed out from the wound on her shoulder and exhaustion. He carefully lifted her head up, pushing away her blond hair from her neck. 

Everyone crowded around him curiously. 

“What are you doing?” Delirious asked, the only one of them who had the courage to speak up. 

“Checking if she has a collar,” 407 murmured. He stood up with a grunt, “she doesn’t have one, safe to say she isn’t affiliated with Void.” 

The name made Cartoonz frown, “how do you know about that?” 

“Me and Delirious had a run with one of his handy work and the electric substation,” 407 explained, throwing the woman over his shoulder. 

“Substation huh…” Cartoonz drawled, gazing intently at the back of Delirious’ head. 

The other shivered, “y-yeah, didn’t I mention that?” 

“No…” 

Delirious laughed nervously, “so! Four-zero! Did you find anything on the burner phone?” 

At the mention of the phone, 407 groaned, suddenly looking tired. “Oh, yeah, that.” He set the woman back down and flung his backpack over to his chest. Opening the back, he dug inside until he made a successful noise and pulled out a tiny flip phone and a ziplock bag containing sample tubes of what looked like blood. “I’m glad you mentioned it, I actually wanted to ask you a favour,” he said, holding out the items. 

“A favour?” Delirious asked curiously, taking the phone and samples in his hand. 

“I was hoping you can run an analysis on the blood sample, and if you can, run a diagnosis for the burner phone.” 

Brian furrowed his eyebrows at the request. 

Delirious rolled the items in his hand, humming, “I mean, we can if you want. Why couldn’t you do it, though?” 

407’s expression turned sour. “The equipment I have back at headquarters is absolute trash. There’s no way for me to do anything with the evidence we got.” 

Brian snickered, “Why don’t you build your own equipment if you hate it so much, lol”? 

The comment made him roll his eyes, “the fuck do you think I am, an engineer? Bro, I’m a hacker. I'm great at getting into shit, not making them.” 407 expression changed, “sorry, not bro. We’re not tight like that.” 

“Yet,” Brian said, grinning. 

“Never, actually,” 407 said firmly. 

Lui pinched his nose, “then what’s your relationship with Delirious then since you’re clearly not fond of us?” 

407 frowned at the question. 

“Are you canoodling with the enemy?” Ohm asked Delirious, sounding scandalised. 

Cartoonz sighed, “please don’t say that word ever again either.” 

Delirious cackled, amused, “He’s not our enemy, guys. None of Team Seven is.” 

At their sour expressions, he raised his hands in defence, “I know, I know, we’re not exactly on their good list-” 

“That’s an understatement,” 407 grumbled. 

“-but we’re not enemies. They’re trying to keep Los Santos safe just like us. We just have different ways of doing it.” 

“ _ Extremely different ways _ ,” 407 emphasised, “in fact, I’m not sure what your guys’ stance is at.” 

“Hey, guys! I finally made it- hurk!” Ohm replied cheerfully behind them, only to squawk in shock at the sight of 407. 

Brian hit his forehead, “you choose now to show up…” 

407 tensed up, hand securely on his bat. “...Yeah, I’m definitely not comfortable with this.” 

To all of their disbelief, Delirious began to laugh, “what’s uncomfortable about us? We’re great!” He thumped excitingly on 407’s back, oblivious to the other’s discomfort, “Terroriser can analyse these things easily! Right?” 

At the mention of his name, Brian jolted up, “o-oh, yeah, I can. I built a blood analyser at the base in case of evidence analysis.” He took the burner phone from Delirious, twisting it around to look at it, “and this phone just needs a cable to connect to the charger port and a computer strong enough to run numerous drivers. You seriously don’t have a computer like that at your place?” 

407 looked pained, “we only have bought laptops and a flat-screen monitor for our meeting area.” 

“...Wow, that’s sad,” Brian said, actually sounding sorry for him, “yeah, I can have a look at it tomorrow and have some results by Friday.” 

Craig smacked his back, chuckling, “look at you go, showing a pro hero how it’s done.” 

407 narrowed his eyes, offended. 

Before he could speak, Brian smacked Craig with a scowl. “Hacking is not easy, moron. I could only do it because I have the appropriate equipment for it. If it was anything else, I wouldn’t know what to do.” He turned the phone around, missing the way 407 looked up at him in surprise, “usually, the tools don’t matter if the person is skilled, like painting or music, but when it comes to technology, your equipment is everything. A beginner hacker like me needs a whole day but someone like 407 could have it cracked in a matter of minutes, right?” 

“Yeah…” the hero replied weakly. He smacked his cheek in disbelief, “weren’t we trying to kill each other a few months ago? What the hell happened…?” he mumbled. 

Brian smiled as he pocketed the phone and blood samples. “I know. Trust me, we are just as surprised as you.” 

407 peeked at them behind his fingers, “what’s the story behind this? I mean-” he waved vaguely at the group, “why the sudden team-up? Why are you guys together?” He pointed at Ohm, “why are you suddenly here?” 

Ohm let out a small squeak, shielding himself behind Cartoonz wings. 

Brian laughed uncomfortably, “it’s kind of a long story. I don’t know where to start, honestly.” 

“And we rather not talk about it out in the open,” Lui said, bringing them back to their surroundings. 

To their surprised 407 nodded, “yeah, right. Sorry. I can find out at a later time.” He thinned his lips, “but can you tell me one thing?” 

The four of them blinked, “...What?” 

407 pointed at them all, voice strong and clear, “are you on the side of Los Santos? You guys are no longer… trying to destroy it?” 

The question washed over them in waves, understanding settling in their chests. It was the easiest question to answer that day. 

Brian and the others stood side by side with Delirious and Cartoonz, heads held up high. 

“We’re a new nameless hero team ready to protect Los Santos and the people in it. We’ll protect them with our lives.” 

“The only destroying we’ll be doing is accidental instead of intentional,” Ohm said with a grin, making the others laugh.” 

407 visibly drooped his shoulders in relief, giggling quietly to himself. Brian felt his chest warm up over the fact that the hero listened to them at all. 

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it for now,” he declared, hoisting the woman over his shoulders once more. “I’m not 100% comfortable with you guys yet but I’m willing to work with you for the time being.” He walked over to his motorcycle and got on, laying the woman carefully over his lap. “Just know,” he muttered as he secured his helmet on, “I will not hesitate to take you guys out if this turns out to be a trick. Don’t make me regret giving you guys a chance, okay?” 

They had never felt so good to hear a threat like that. 

“Don’t worry, you can count on us!” Ohm yelled out, popping his head over Cartoonz’ wings and waved. 

The sight made 407 laugh, “I’ll be around downtown, Los Santos for the next couple weeks for patrol work so if you ever need me, feel free to track me down. If my hunch is correct, the burner phone will give us some information about this Void character. I have a feeling they are going to be a much larger threat than we think.” He turned on the engine, pausing, “oh, just a precaution. Try to find me when I’m alone. If my other teammates catch you then you’re on your own. You may be okay for now in my books but you’re not even on the page on theirs.” 

Brian and the others faltered at that. “Couldn’t you convince them to not maim us every time they see us,” Ohm asked hopefully, “or at least not attack us?” 

407 looked at them for a long hard minute before he laughed at their faces. “Fat chance. They hate your guts with a burning passion. I seriously think they have a hate boner for you guys.” 

Brian scrunched his nose up in disgust, “gross. I’m a taken man.” 

407 shook his head, “you’re lucky that I’m talking to you guys at all. You even breathe in my teammates’ directions and they will square up with you right then and there.” 

He ignited the ignition, giving the heroes a calculating stare before he left. “These are only going to get worse, I can feel it.”

His gaze lingered on Delirious. 

“And I don’t know what will cause it.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Time went by far too quickly for Jonathan’s liking. 

It was only yesterday he and his team had the encounter with 407 and only a few hours since Brian had locked himself in his lab to break apart the burner phone and analyse the blood samples. 

Which meant there was only a little under twenty-four hours before Jonathan was to go on his date. 

A date with Evan. 

A date with a really cute guy who he definitely should have said no to in sake of his health and secret identity. He knew accepting the offer was a bad idea, he didn’t need Luke hounding at him to realise that he hastily made an important decision in the heat of the moment. But, the more he thought about it, the less scared he felt. He realised that he was actually excited about it. 

This… this was his first date. Ever! Just remembering the moment in the cafe made his ears burn. Evan had been just as nervous as he was. That was a good sign, right? 

“Oh god,” Jonathan mumbled, flopping himself on their couch in the living area, “what do I do?” 

What do people do on dates? What is the etiquette? Are there rules he needs to follow? Is there a certain way he needed to dress? His head spun with the number of questions flooding his mind. 

His only role model for dates- relationships really- were from movies and tv series he had seen in passing. He tried to binge-watch some shows to get a feel for it but the dirty look Luke shot him after he clicked on some reruns of the show ‘Friends’ made him question his studying material. 

The thought of asking his teammates for advice popped up in his head once or twice. Two of them were in a committed relationship and Lui couldn’t shut up about a hotty he matched up with in some dating website; they’re clearly experienced in this particular field. However, Jonathan couldn’t bring himself to go talk to them. 

Brian, Lui, Craig, Ohm; they had no idea who he really was. They had no idea of the context of the situation or the inner turmoil he was facing. To be honest with himself, he wanted to tell them so badly. He wasn’t ashamed of who he is or the weight his name carried.

He is Jonathan Voorhees, he could yell that name proudly on top of a building for the world to hear. He is Delirious, the saviour of Los Santos. He is a hero. 

And yet… 

** _//No one can know what you are, who you are. No one. Jonathan...// _ **

Jonathan shuddered, fingers digging fiercely into his arm. 

“Why am I thinking about that? I've got more important things to worry about,” he griped, rolling onto his stomach. 

That meant he only had Luke to ask. However, the man had told him bluntly since he first heard about the date to cancel, to not go at all. 

Jonathan pouted, puffing his cheeks, “he’s a big meany! I bet he’s just as inexperienced as me. The loser!” 

He yelped as a pillow smacked the back of his head. 

“You realise you insulted yourself, right?” Luke replied dully, flopping down on top of Jonathan’s legs. 

He wiggled around with a whine, “why did you have to show up now?” 

Luke rolled his eyes as he took out his phone, scrolling absentmindedly, “I don’t remember your name on this couch.” 

After a few minutes of struggling, Jonathan gave up with a groan. He planted his face on the pillow, muffling his curses. The two relaxed together for a short while, the room quiet for the first time in a while. 

Since the other four guys became a part of the team, their headquarters have been alive with sound and laughter. He could hear their voices faintly beneath the floorboards, all cooped up in Brian’s lab as the man worked. 

It was a strange realisation. 

It has only been him and Luke for the longest times that he had forgotten what it was like with other people around. He could almost not remember a time when it wasn’t just him and Luke. 

** _//No one.//_ **

Luke stopped scrolling with a frown and looked down. “Del?” 

Jonathan lifted up his head, “hm? What’s up?” 

“...Are you okay?” 

“Huh? Yeah, why?” 

Luke stood up and pulled Jonathan’s legs from under him, settling them gently over his lap. “You were shaking,” Luke replied gently, massaging Jonathan’s calf. 

“Oh.” 

He didn’t realise he was. 

He touched his own leg in wonder. “It’s probably the nerves for tomorrow,” he replied after a moment, “I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Ah,” Luke said flatly, concern leaving his voice. He flicked his knee, “then I don’t care.” 

“Cartoonz~” Jonathan whined, wiggling his legs, “help me!” 

“With what?” 

Jonathan sat up with a smile, staring at Luke with stars in his eyes, “were you ever in a relationship?” 

Luke barked out a laugh, “what? Of course not.” 

“Really?” Jonathan asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“Yes,” Luke said dryly, “I literally spend all my time with you. When would I have the time to find someone, let alone date them, when I have to take care of your dumbass?” 

“Hmph, I don’t believe you.” 

“Why not?” 

Jonathan poked his knee, “if you were interested in someone, you would have made time. You did with me, you definitely can for someone else you care about.” 

Luke wavered, hands hovering over his leg, “well you’re different.” 

Jonathan grumbled, snaking his arms over and jabbing Luke repeatedly on his stomach. Luke stopped him with a grimace, settling their hands together on Jonathan’s lap. 

“Look, I may have dated in the past but-” 

“I knew it!” 

“But!” he continued, pinching the other’s thigh in warning, “I wasn’t in the right mindset at the time. Too many things were happening at the same time and the person I was with didn’t deserve any of it. In the end, we both weren’t the right person for each other and we separated. Besides…” 

He squeezed their hands, eyes soft, “I wasn’t lying when I said I was too busy looking after you. There were a lot of other things that made my relationship fall, but one of the main causes was that in those moments, the relationship wasn’t the most important thing to me. You were.” 

Jonathan lightly squeezed back, chest warm. 

“Sap,” he teased, draping himself on his shoulder. 

Luke hummed, guiding his head until it lied below his neck, “it’s what I do best.” 

“I should tell the other guys about this.” 

“Do it, they’ll never believe you.” 

Jonathan lifted his head up with a laugh, “seriously though. Can you help me? Because I’m kind of freaking out about it. Excited, but still freaking out.” 

Luke turned to the side with tsk, stubbornly crossing his arms. He tried to hold firm but Jonathan whined as he wrapped his arms around him, rocking them back and forth on the couch. He scratched his cheek with a grunt while Jonathan grinned victoriously. 

“Alright, alright. Leave me alone already.” 

Jonathan shimmied back and crossed his legs, eyes sparkling. 

“The first thing you need to know,” he began tiredly, already regretting it, “is that there is no such thing as a perfect date. Things are going to be awkward, you can’t escape that. You’re both going to be weirdoes asking dumb questions because of nerves and other hormonal shit I’m not going to get into. It’s going to be a bunch of ‘what the fuck, why did I say that?’ kind of moments. Don’t ask me why we’re like this, humans just suck at this kind of thing.” 

Jonathan nodded along, taking imaginary notes with wide eyes. 

“Keep an open mind. As I mentioned, people get nervous on their first dates, even experienced people, so try not to knit-pick too much. He’s wearing ugly ass shoes? Roast the fuck out of him and tell him to get better kicks, but continue with the date. Eats with his mouth open? Fucking disgusting, but you can help change that if he has other redeeming qualities. People sometimes come in with ridiculous standards and drop their dates before it can even get off the ground.” 

Jonathan murmured quietly to himself, frowning. “So, what do I do if it’s something I really dislike?” 

“That’s fine, too. It’s good to keep an open mind but yeah, sometimes they just say or do something that’s a red flag. For example, if Evan doesn’t like teddy bears? Fucking tasteless. Take the food, leave his ass, and come back home so we can watch a movie together and shit-talk him.” 

Jonathan gasped loudly, “he can not like teddy bears?!” 

“It’s a possibility,” Luke replied matter-of-factly. He grinned as Jonathan let out a little, “no.” 

He held out his finger, “remember, things can and will go wrong. We live in Los Santos for fucks sake, nothing here goes right when you want it and you can bet it’s the same shit for dating. Take it in stride, try to enjoy yourself. You are there to talk and see if there is an interest or a connection that you would like to dive in further. If he is the one who is fucking things up, get up and leave. Never talk to him again. I’ll deal with him.” 

Jonathan snickered, “you just want an excuse to kick his ass.” 

Luke smiled, “what do you mean, I’m just looking out for my bro.” He let the pillow hit his face, grinning down at Jonathan’s giggling face. He patted his knee, calling back his attention. 

“Now, here’s the most important part. If the date somehow doesn’t go to shit and you have a good time- unlikely really,” he muttered, grunting at the smack to his chest, “-ask for a second date. Learn about each other. Your hobbies, interest, disinterest, the shows you like, music taste; whatever. If it keeps going well, ask for another date, and another, and another. Until you’re months in the relationship and you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but you know you’re happy.” Luke finished with a wave of his hand, smiling at the way he looked at him in awe. 

“Just like that?” Jonathan replied in wonder. 

Luke coughed, “well, there is a lot more complicated shit. Most of it dealing with feelings and accidental misunderstandings… but let’s just focus on getting you through the first date. Yeah?” 

Jonathan nodded, “yeah. Thanks for the advice. I… I think I feel a little bit better now.” 

Luke sighed in relief, “good. Good. I’m glad I could- why are you looking at me like that?” he leaned away from the mischievous glint behind that blasted mask. He suddenly had a bad feeling. 

Jonathan cocked his head to the side, giggling, “well, since you gave me such great advice, I should give you some in return!” 

Luke began to sweat. 

“Uh, no thanks. Your advice is not appreciated.” 

“Too bad!” 

Jonathan bounced up and down in excitement. 

“Cartoonz, you should try out dating as well!” 

“What? No! Why?” 

“Why not?” Jonathan countered. 

“Because it’s absurd? I don’t have time to-” 

“Nuh-uh! You can’t use that excuse anymore!” he interrupted, pressing a finger against Luke’s lips, “I can take care of myself now. I’m not that little kid you had to look after. You deserve to be happy, too.” 

Luke jolted forward, frowning, “but I’m happy just being here with you. I don’t need anyone else.” 

Jonathan let out a little huff. He reached over and flicked his partner on his forehead, grinning as the other swiped at him with a scowl. 

“You know I’m always going to be here. We’re soulmates! But, there is only so much I can give you. You deserve to have so much more happiness, not just me.” 

Luke looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but Jonathan didn’t let him. “It doesn’t have to be romantic,” he stated casually, suddenly finding his fingernails interesting, “I’m just suggesting you try and connect with other people. Maybe you should start with our teammates.”

“Our teammates?” 

“Hm, maybe a certain someone who wears an omega symbol. I’m just throwing it out there.” 

“...Ohm?” Luke asked incredulously, eyes wide. 

“You two have been spending an awful lot of time together,” Jonathan replied, still examining his nails. 

Luke gaped at him, a noise coming out of his mouth but no words. Cheeks flushed, he pushed Jonathan’s face into the pillow with a shout, growling at him in a warning. “You’re just seeing things,” he said, glaring as Jonathan wheezed in laughter, “you should go get those eyes checked out.” 

“Whatvr u shay,” was Jonathan’s muffled reply. 

He scraped at Luke’s legs in mercy, gasping when the other eventually released him. He sat up with a chuckle, fluffing the pillow back into place. He stretched his legs with a yawn before reaching and sliding his mask off his face. It made him flinch from how fast Luke moved, the other man immediately latched his large hand over his face, covering him. 

“What are you doing?!” he whispered in bewilderment, darting his eyes over his shoulder. 

Jonathan reached up to pry the hand off, laughing when those fingers stubbornly latched back on. “It’s okay, everyone is down at the lab, remember? They’re so loud, I’m sure we’ll be able to hear them come up before we see them.” 

As if to prove his point, the two suddenly hear a large crash followed by loud colourful curses. Craig whined something out, only to replace it with a cry of pain while the others dissolved into laughter. Another bang emitted below them, almost like an explosive, and the two looked down, expecting to see a hole or burn marks on the floor. 

“Anyways,” Jonathan said, deciding that he didn’t want to know what was happening down there, “I was just getting ready to go visit dad. I haven’t visited him in a while.” 

With everything that has happened, the time to go see his father had been scarce. He hoped his father forgave him for his absence. 

At the mention of his father, Luke’s expression turned sour. He buried himself into the couch, face pinched. “You saw him last week. That’s not that long ago.” 

Jonathan took off his jacket, carefully sliding some knives out of the pocket hole and into his jeans. He put on a spare shirt over his head, “yeah, I know. But, still. I want to keep him up to date with everything.” 

He fixed the hem of the shirt, expression a little melancholy, “I don’t see him as much as I want to, and even when I can, I’m sometimes get turned away from the prison. I want to make sure he is a part of my life in any way he can. I dunno, maybe he’ll like to hear about his son going out on a date.” 

Luke’s sour expression disappeared. Jonathan turned his jacket around, looking for his wallet and keys. He didn’t expect to suddenly be enveloped around strong arms. Luke held him close to his chest, burying his head on the crook of his neck. 

“I know,” he mumbled, sounding faint, “I know you want that man to still be a part of your life. I get that. I just… I just can’t stand what he did to you.” 

Jonathan leaned his head back, closing his with a little smile, “he didn’t do anything to me. Don’t I look okay?” 

Luke didn’t say anything, only hugging him tighter. 

Jonathan sighed to himself, enjoying the warmth and protection that washed over him whenever Luke held him. Luke was not much taller than him, only beating him by two inches. And yet, he felt small and safe in his arms. He always felt like that, even as a child he had sought comfort from the other. He didn’t understand why Luke was comforting him now when he wasn’t sad or upset, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. 

He reluctantly patted Luke’s arm, chuckling, “I need to leave now. If I get there any later, the guards won’t let me in.” 

Luke grunted, not releasing his hold. 

With a laugh, Jonathan wiggled around until he was facing the grumpy man. He cupped the other’s cheeks, not liking the pained expression on his face. “I’ll be back soon. Okay? Will you be okay looking after the kids while I’m gone?” 

Luke gazed at him, lips pressed in a thin line. 

He sighed. 

“The only kids around here are you and the other three. Ohm and I are the only adults around here,” he muttered. 

Jonathan waggled his eyebrows. Scowling, Luke shoved him forward the elevator, flipping him off. 

Snickering, Jonathan stepped on the little platform with a skip, waving back enthusiastically at Luke. 

“Don’t be out too late. We get crazies this time of day.”

“I am crazy,” Jonathan declared confidently, flashing a smile. 

Luke shook his head as he went up the elevator. 

He crouched down, shifting his back over his shoulder as the platform went above ground. He bit his lips, briefly wondering if he should have taken his mask. He didn’t like to when he was visiting the prison, too afraid that the guards will somehow discover it even if it was hidden in his car. He’s carrying some of his knives but for some reason, he felt vulnerable. Like something was waiting for him on the other side. 

He scoffed to himself. “Now Luke is making me paranoid.” 

Shaking his head, he waited until the platform stopped at the entrance, quickly shuffling through it and swiping the secret door closed with a touch of his palm. He took a moment to breathe, taking in the familiar sight of his dumpster. He touched the side of it with a chuckle, “you definitely need cleaning. You’re getting so dusty.” 

He carefully lifted the lid up and jumped out, grumbling at the sight of trash bags piling on the corner of the bin. “At least they had the decency not to throw it in my dumpster,” he muttered, kicking the bag. 

He looked around the alleyway, hoping to see the kind old lady who lived around there. He hasn’t seen her around since he became a full-time babysitter. Though, from the food and pieces of clothing left on the side of his dumpster, she had been around. He smiled, taking the items gently into his hands and carefully placing them inside the bin. “I should get her something nice for taking care of me.” 

He didn’t need such things, the ‘man living in the dumpster’ was only used as a decoy in case someone followed him. But, just the kind gesture of someone looking out for him despite being poor themselves made him happy. 

Feeling light, he closed the lid shut and turned around, calmly walking out of the alleyway. 

Or at least he was until three shadows blocked the pathway. 

Jonathan stilled, flicking a knife silently into his open palms. No one came through this alleyway unless they lived there or were lost. 

Those three… 

The shadows stepped forward into the light, footsteps heavy in the vacant path. Jonathan sneered, low and dangerous. 

Those three were not friendly. 

“Hello, Mr Voorhees. I am Agent 34. We were hoping if you could come with us and answer a few questions.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to drink water and stretch. Take care of yourselves ^-^


End file.
